Naruto Senju : Asura's Heir
by TheMarine2013
Summary: AU. What if Minato was Tsunade's and Jiraiya's son? Making Naruto their grandson! What if Jiraiya was the Nidaime's grandson while Tsunade was the Shodaime's? Mokuton Naruto and maybe other sub elements along with chakra chains and all the five elements. Just note he will not be god like he trains for everything. May have other girls
1. Chapter I Prelude part I

**A/N: so I am new to making stories I have been reading fan fiction for two years now so if I make mistakes on this story, like spelling or other grammatical errors then bear with me. Also if you don't like the pairings on any of my future stories (if I write any) then don't flame me or my readers or reviewers. Another thing if any of you don't like the way how I made characters stronger than they were in cannon at their age they were in part one then you all can read another story. Now let's start the story. **

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Because if I did Naruto would have become an S-Rank Shinobi at the age of 13 like Itachi and he would have gotten the wood relaease kekkei genkai, Minato would be Tsunade's and Jiraiya's son giving Naruto a biological reason to call Tsunade 'Baa-chan' !**

* * *

**Prelude**

Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the **Shinju**, a tree revered as a deity, bore a **Chakra Fruit** once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Sometime after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Angered by the power gained by her children, Kaguya manifested together with the Shinju into an incarnation that would be christened by many as the "**Jūbi (Ten-Tails)**", which ravaged the world attempting to reclaim its lost chakra.

In the final duel between the Ten-Tails and Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo becoming its Jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as the **Rikudō Sennin(Sage of Six Paths)** for the virtue of his victory. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, giving chakra to others as well as spreading his ideals and religion, Ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as Ninjutsu. With Hagoromo's great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the **Kono Yo no Kyūseishu(Savior of this World)**.

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, Indra Ōtsutsuki and Asura Ōtsutsuki, and began teaching them Ninshū. Hagoromo acknowledged Indra his eldest son as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. Asura, his youngest son proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace.

Hagoromo later inspired by Asura, separated the Jūbi's chakra within his body and used **Banbutsu Sōzō(creation of all things)** ability to divide it into nine separate bodies, creating the Bijū and giving each of them a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Jūbi husk kept him alive. Hagoromo, sometime after their creation, Hagoromo told the young Bijuu that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used **Chibaku** **Tensei(Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)** to seal the husk of the Jūbi in what would become the moon. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being manipulated by a dark figure, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through the ages and descendants.

Hagoromo suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, he left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other doujutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unkown to him, the dark force had altered the contents of Hagoromo's tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating Infinite Tsukuyomi anew.

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

The warring states era is one of the most blood soaked part of the history of ninja where shinobi clans were formed from those who learned to wield chakra as a weapon, becoming the opposite of what the Rikudō Sennin's Ninshū taught. Hundreds of clans over the centuries were born or destroyed, many of them over the course of time made elemental Kekkai Genkai or just specialized in one type of element. Such clans were the Yuki clan's and there **Hyōton(Ice Release)** or the Suishō clan's **Shōton(Crystal Release)(A/N: I know Guren may not have a clan but I found a name that will be fitting for her clan if she did)**. The most notable clans to master singular elements was the Uchiha clan with their **Katon(Fire Release)** along with the Sarutobi clan to. The Houzuki clan mastered Suiton(Water Release) to an art were they can turn their whole bodies to water if need be. Clans also just mastered **Inton(Yin Release)** to master genjustu such as the Kurama clan to the point it became a Kekkei Genkai or master the shadows like the Nara clan, some used it to master the mind like the Yamanaka clan. Other clans mastered **Yōton(Yang Release)** like the Akimichi to expand their bodies to become giants in battle, or like the Aburame clan who uses their bodies as hives for their **kikaichū** insects.

Some clans even had mastered both **Onmyouton(Yin-Yang Release)** but did not have it mastered to the point of the Rikudou Sennin but enough to use it. There are only two known clans that have Doujutsu, them being the Uchiha clan with their **Sharingan** and, the Hyūga clan with their **Byakugan**. Many believing that the Sharingan was a mutation of the Byakugan because they are the exact opposites of each other.

But throughout the war-torn world two clans always fought each other, clans that are cousins but have forgotten so because of hatred of the other. The Senju and Uchiha clans fought each other every time they went into battle for resources, power, or land. Some five centuries before the founding of the hidden villages the Senju clan had been split in two with clan members wanting peace and wanting to stop fighting. Those Senju that left the clan eventually settled on an Island surrounded by whirlpools off the coast of what would later be known as **Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire)** and **Yu no Kuni(Land of Hot Water)**. They then called themselves the Uzumaki after the whirlpools protecting the island. Even though the Senju and now Uzumaki clans were separate they always stayed close in relationship and through countless marriages. While the Senju were well rounded as a clan the Uzumaki became extremely respected and powerful ninjas and with their use of **Fūinjutsu(Sealing Jutsu)**.

Unknowing to the two families every few generations something unexpected would happen. Since there deaths, Indra's and Asura's, chakra would transmigrate into one of their descendants. Every transmigration would happen every five generations, with the next being directly related to the last. But Asura's transmigration was different then Indra's, with Asura's family being split in two his chakra only transmigrated into those who were both Senju and Uzumaki bringing the **Kekkei Genkai(Bloodline Limit)** back together.

* * *

Twenty-Five years before the founding of **Konohagakure no Sato(Hidden Leaf Village)**,Asura's next transmigrate reincarnation would be born as Hashirama Senju and, Indra'a transmigrate reincarnation would be born as Madara Uchiha. Hashirama was born as the oldest of four children to Butsuma Senju leader of the Senju clan and Momoko Senju(formerly Uzumaki). Madara was born to Tajima Uchiha leader of the Uchiha clan and Ranko Uchiha. Ten years later, Hashirama first came across Madara at the edge of a river where the young Uchiha was attempting to skip a stone all the way across. Easily getting a rock to the other side, Hashirama introduced himself to Madara as his rival in stone skipping, and noted that he was clearly leading. Neither Hashirama nor Madara revealed their surnames, as it was unwise in such an era. Unbeknownst to them, their clans had been in a bloody feud for ages, hired constantly by opposing factions to counterbalance the other. The two knew that the only way for them to survive was to befriend their enemies. As they skipped stones together, the two boys discovered the corpse of a member of the Hagoromo clan.

Soon afterward, Hashirama attended the burial of his younger brother, Kawarama, who had been murdered by members of the Uchiha clan. Saddened by Kawarama's passing, Hashirama got into a brief altercation with his father over what he considered to be the pointless death of his brother. That moment convinced Hashirama, with his brother, Tobirama's support, that there would have to be peace amongst ninja. Not long passed before Itama, Hashirama and Tobirama's other younger brother, also fell to the perils of war.

The event led Hashirama to return to the riverbank, where he met with Madara once more, and with him discussed the death of Itama. Finding solace in each other's company, the two continued to meet by the river, where they sparred, shared techniques and talked over prospects for the future. It was during one of these meetings that Hashirama revealed his dream to create a new village where people could live in peace, and more importantly, where children could grow up and study together. It would be a place where shinobi would be assigned missions based on their level of skill and not out of necessity to fill a battlefield with forces, learned or not. Madara agreed, and the two children decided to build their dream village below the very cliff where they talked.

However, Hashirama's friendship with the young Uchiha was not long to last, as Butsuma soon discovered from Tobirama that his son had been meeting with Madara. Revealing to Hashirama that Madara was in fact an Uchiha who had killed several of the Senju's strongest shinobi, he ordered his son to use his meetings with Madara to spy on him and, if necessary, to kill him. Still, Hashirama could not stand to betray his friend; when the two boys met again they warned each other that a trap had been set for the other, but as they fled, they looked back in shock to find their fathers and younger brothers standing across from each other, fully ready for combat.

After the initial scuffle, Madara and Hashirama intervened, getting between their respective families. Madara, realising that he had to chose between Hashirama and their dream or his family, regretfully decided to end his friendship with the young Senju, determined to protect his brother Izuna. Hashirama tried to make Madara reconsider, but Madara refused to let go of his anger for the Senju. He announced his full name as Madara Uchiha to Hashirama, awakening his **Sharingan**.

From then on, Madara would constantly battle Hashirama with the intent of erasing him from his past. Eventually, he and Izuna awakened the **Mangekyō Sharingan**. With their newly obtained power, the two brothers became the head of the clan, with Madara becoming its leader. During this time Hashirama discovered his ability to mix his **Suiton** and **Doton** chakra and give it life to create **Mokuton(Wood Release)**. Sometime afterwards, Madara and Izuna fought Hashirama and Tobirama, where Izuna was mortally wounded by Tobirama. Madara retreated and Izuna died from his wounds but left Madara his eyes, granting him the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

After Madara obtained his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Madara later confronted Hashirama again with his new found ocular prowess, but nonetheless, after a day-long battle, Hashirama defeated the jaded Uchiha and approached him once more to create peace between their clans; however, Madara once again refused to accept, and stated that he would not trust the Senju unless Hashirama either took his own life, or that of his younger brother. Choosing suicide, Hashirama asked his brother to accept the Uchiha as allies and end their feud, but was stopped by Madara, who then accepted the truce.

* * *

**Era of the Hidden Villages**

The Uchiha and Senju two clans that started the warring states period, and all the clans they had conquered finally coming together as one, to form the ninja village Madara and Hashirama once dreamed of together. Ultimately, it was Madara who named the village Konohagakure. Madara's relationship with Hashirama steadily became much like from their childhood, sharing their ideas and hopes. When Hashirama told Madara about the plans for the village leader, who would be known as the Hokage, he wished to give the title of **Hokage**(**Fire Shadow)** to Madara, and even carve his likeness onto the cliff side overlooking the village.

Tobirama, however, convinced him that the villagers would never follow Madara, and that they should be given the choice of who should lead them. Hashirama reluctantly agreed. The villagers selected Hashirama over Madara for the title of **Shodaime Hokage(First Fire Shadow)**. Afterwards, Hashirama and Madara met at the Naka Shrine, where Hashirama expressed his wish that Madara inherit the title of **Nidaime Hokage(Second Fire Shadow),** once the villagers started seeing him in another light, however, Madara noted that Tobirama would more than likely inherit that title, and that when he did, it would not bode well for the Uchiha. Madara's breaking point, however, came after deciphering the tablet beneath the Naka Shrine and discovering the true origins of all shinobi, which left him greatly in despair upon realizing mankind became cursed to repeat history. Later talking in the Naka Shrine for their last civil meeting, Madara told Hashirama his intent on leaving the village and he had a plan to make his dream become a reality, falling victim to the Curse of Hatred once again. Hashirama tried to convince Madara to let him help his childhood friend, but Madara scoffed at Hashirama's attempt to follow him, saying that no one can get behind him.

Sometime after becoming Hokage, Hashirama convened the very first meeting of the five Kage, accompanied by his brother and future successor Tobirama. Overwhelmed that the leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Countries actually attended the meeting, Hashirama lowered his head thankfully to his equals and while admonished by his brothers and peers alike, he noted he could not help it. As the meeting got under-way and Tobirama explained that the Kage would have to pay for the tailed beasts they would receive, Hashirama questioned his brother asking whether giving them away for free wasn't all right. Silenced by his brother, he listened on as the proceedings continued. As in fighting broke out among the Kage due to what they believed to be the Shodaime Kazekage's brazen demand, Hashirama made his plea to them to preserve the future of their children. He also expressed concern that the peace agreement between the five of them would not last long but he dreamed of a future where everyone would be united under one cause. Eventually, he shared the tailed beasts to other villages in an attempt to maintain peace and equalize the power between the nations thus ending the dispute between them.

Soon afterwards, Konohagakure began to prosper as Hashirama and Madara had dreamed it would in childhood, causing other nations to adopt Konoha's Shinobi Nation system. But Madara abandoned by his clan, left the village, and sought out Kurama the **Kyūbi no Kitsune(Nine Tailed Fox)**, and subdued it using his Sharingan. He later returned in order to challenge Hashirama in battle, fighting at the site that would later be called the Valley of the End.

During the battle Hashirama attempted to reason with Madara to stop fighting and come to his senses, but realising that Madara would not back down, Hashirama entered **Sennin Modō(Sage Mode)** to end the battle. With his augmented power, Hashirama was able to destroy Madara's Susanoo and subdue the Nine-Tails, forcing Madara to confront Hashirama directly. The battle waged on well into the night, leaving both Shinobi battered and exhausted.

In a final clash, Madara was the last one standing. Looking back at Madara, Hashirama tried one more time to reason with Madara, noting how far their former shared dream had come. When Madara scoffed at the remarks, Hashirama resolved to finish Madara off, revealing himself behind Madara and stabbing him through the chest. As Madara realized the Hashirama he had clashed with was a clone, Hashirama bitterly accepted that Madara had truly relinquished his ties to their village, and declared that he would always protect it. Madara vowed that one day the village would become shrouded in darkness before finally collapsing.

In the aftermath of intense battle, the defeated Madara faked his death and went into hiding, while Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, became the Nine-Tails' first **jinchūriki(Power of a Human Sacrifice)** by sealing the beast within herself. The devastation to the terrain which ensued from this battle were so great that it created an entire land formation that eventually became known as the Valley of the End. Thinking about the future of Konoha, he also trained the young Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of his brother's team members. He lived long enough to meet his first grandchild, Tsunade, and noted that he had spoiled her a great deal, even going as far as to teach her how to gamble. Hashirama died some time after the founding of Konoha in one of the many wars that were raging during this revolutionary era, but not before passing on the title of Hokage to Tobirama.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long but i had to make sure i got the first part of the story down before adding it. Also most of this information was off of just so you know. from now on it will all be written and thought up by me not C-N-P. **

**also like i said at the top i am a new writer so please don't flame me and if you don't like the pairing then don't read it move on and don't make a review about how you don't like it. **


	2. Chapter II Prelude part II

**A/N: So like I said before I'm a new writer for Fan fiction so I'm trying to understand how it works I have had a few mishaps happen but I got it settled and smoothed out for it to work. So now let's move on with the story. Also I will write down answers or statements for you reviewers.**

* * *

**Reviewer answers**

**Guest: We don't know for sure if the Uzumaki's were or were not a part of the Senju clan, because during the warring states era to stop there clans from dying out some merged with each other (and most likely took the stronger ones name) to bring up their numbers. So 10 -20 generations down the line the Senju's Kekkei Genkai is already bred into the DNA of those clans that joined the Senju clan. So a group of the Senju learning the art of Sealing and breaking off because they no longer wanting to fight is not Cliché as you put it, so that is how the Uzumaki became distant relatives of the Senju. And if the break off group goes in the direction of an enemy clan, then yes risk of attack is high, but the group went towards the ocean away from the enemy. **

**Another thing there is no possible way the Uzumaki is related to Hamura in my opinion (until the manga says otherwise) because Asura's and Indra's power is also partly derived from Hagoromo being the Jūbi Jinchūriki. Hence why the Uzumaki, and Senju are the only ones able to hold the Kyuubi. And the Uchiha are able to control the Bijū with the Sharingan. The Byakugan only is only able to see threw people (chakra network include) or things, and can see long distances. But can't cast Genjustu or control people with their eyes. Hamura I believe never split his chakra because there was no need to, and evidence the Hyuga clan are all gifted in the Byakugan and gentle fist art. Also their clan symbol is the yin-yang symbol, a balance between spiritual energy and physical energy. **

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Sakura would not have been a fan girl.**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato Twenty years before Kyūbi attack **

This was the era of the second shinobi world war, those who were on leave were having fun before going off to war again to most likely die, by getting drunk, dancing, and of course getting lucky, so they let loose. Except for one busty blond beauty who wore her hair in two pig-tails with her bangs drooped down the sides of her face, and she wore a Jōnin uniform. The woman had a sour look on her face the said 'I'm not in the mood, fuck off'.

"Hey Tsunade-hime there you are!" the woman now identified as Tsunade looked to her right to see perverted baka of a teammate Jiraiya.

"What do you want you pervert!" Tsunade said in a sour tone.

"Aw come on Tsunade don't be like that, have some fun!" said Jiraiya in a happy tone with a huge grin.

"I'll be however I want to be, you slimy perverted bastard! Why don't you just go die alone away from me?" Tsunade said in a harsh tone, but Jiraiya couldn't blame her, war always led to death and wounds of Tsunade's father, Tenchi Senju's, death were still there.

"Tsunade you know this was bound to happen, but I promise you that no one else you love is going to die like Tenchi did if I have anything to say about it!" said Jiraiya.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" she yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"He was a friend of mine Tsunade, I know how important he was to you, but you still have your brother, and grandmother here." Jiraiya explained.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I LOVED MY FATHER, I FEEL ALL ALONE NOW THAT HE'S GONE YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSWHOLE!" Tsunade yelled ith fury and swung her fist at Jiraiya, only for her punch to be stopped by her teammate grabbing her wrist before fist could connect.

Jiraiya then pulled Tsunade in a compassionate hug which surprised her. "That's not true you… you still have Sarutobi-sensei, Orochimaru, your brother and grandmother…and me… and I promise I will never leave your side… because I love you." Jiraiya exclaimed. "I always have and always will!" Jiraiya's words had made Tsunade cry tears of joy and sadness.

"Thank you Jiraiya." whispered Tsunade.

"Anytime Hime let me buy you a drink!" stated Jiraiya. Thank goodness the drinks are free or else Jiraiya would've gone broke.

* * *

**A few hours and many drinks later**

We find our current hero and heroine of this era, drunk as a skunk leaning on each other having a good time.

"Oh Jiraiya-kun, you treat me so well." said an intoxicated Tsunade nibbling on Jiraiya's earlobe.

"Anything for you Tsunade-chan~" replied Jiraiya equally intoxicated and grinning like a pervert.

"C'mon!" said Tsunade while dragging Jiraiya out of the bar they were in. "Where are we going Tsunade-hime?" questioned a drunken Jiraiya.

"You'll see!" said Tsunade with a sly smile, they both arrived at the Senju clan estate, which made Jiraiya more curious, and the two travelled the upper floor where Tsunade sleeps.

"Tsunade-hime. What are we doing here?" Jiraiya asked his answer was Tsunade jumping him and kissing him. She pushed him into her room, locked the door, pushed him onto her bed and… you get the idea.

* * *

**The next morning**

"JIRAIYA!" A scream awoke the Gama-sennin (Toad Sage).

"Huh?! What happened?" Jiraiya asked, he turned in the direction of the voice, to see a naked and pissed of Tsunade with an expression that said ready to kill. Now normally Jiraiya would run while he still had the chance, but he was distracted with Tsunade's mountains that were exposed in all there incredible glory. Suddenly while he was distracted by the glorious mounds, Tsunade punched Jiraiya with so much force he went through the wall and landed on the other side of the village, unfortunately for him it was in the women's side of the Hot Springs. Throughout all this after Tsunade's sobering punch Jiraiya had one thought _'what did I do?' _

* * *

**A few weeks later**

In the weeks following Tsunade and Jiraiya's little incident, we find Tsunade sitting in the Senju clan compound in turmoil about a new discovery she uncovered just that morning, she was pregnant. Tsunade Senju heiress to the Senju clan, granddaughter to the Shodai Hokage, lead medic of Konohagakure Hospital, was pregnant. Not just pregnant, but pregnant with Jiraiya's, her perverted teammates child.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go to her sensei because he would have to tell the council, and the council will make a big deal about it. So she went to one person who she could trust, her grandmother Mito Uzumaki.

* * *

**_(Flash Back: Few hours ago)_**

_Tsunade was walking through the Senju compound towards her grandmothers little house in one of the many forests, in the compound where she moved to after her grandfather died, and Tenchi her father became clan head. As she headed for the door she soon came apon it and knocked._

_'__Tap, Tap, Tap'_

_"__Come in Tsunade, I'm in the kitchen!"said the old weak voice of Mito Uzumaki._**(A/N: I presume Mito has the ability to sense chakra and discern whose chakra is whose) **

_Tsunade then walked in, taking her heels of at the door, and headed toward the back of the house where the kitchen was._

_"__Hello Mito-baa-chan!"Tsunade said greeting her grandmother with a hug to._

_"__Hello Tsunade-chan! What brings you here?"Asked Mito in a welcoming, but concerned voice._

_"__Can I not come visit my grandmother!?"Questioned/asked Tsunade._

_"__Well normally that wouldn't be a problem Tsunade-chan, but I sense that your emotions are in turmoil and you never visit me unless you want advice on training, or to vent about that teammate of yours." stated Mito with amusement making Tsunade pout._

_"__Well it's about my teammate again!" stated Tsunade with a little venom in her tone."Three weeks ago when I was mourning father's death, I was drinking in the shinobi only bar four blocks away from the jounin lounge, and Jiraiya showed up. We got into a little spat, and he said he loved me and won't let anything happen to me like what happened to Tō-san."Tsunade stated quietly. "He then offered to get me drinks and we both drank for a couple of hours. I don't remember what happened after that, but I woke up the next morning naked right next to him, so I punched him out of my room, threw the wall!"Exclaimed Tsunade with anger in her voice._

_"__Last week I was supposed to start menstruating, but it didn't happen. Then at the start of this week I started to get morning sickness. I didn't want to believe it, so I went to the hospital to get checked out…and I'm pregnant!" Tsunade exclaimed saddened that her ninja career was going to end now, but mad at Jiraiya for getting her pregnant._

_"__What should I do baa-Chan? War is about to break out with Iwa, and Suna, and I can't stay and raise a baby that will most likely become a target if word gets out I'm going to have a child, the hospital will need me along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru if we all go out on missions together!"Hysterically stated Tsunade with a frustrated look on her face._

_"__Hmmmm ... Have you talked to Hiruzen about this yet?" questioned Mito._

_"__No, I have not said a word to Sarutobi-sensei about it, because he would have to tell the council and that war-hawk Danzou about it, and they will make it a big deal. Danzou may or may not try and take the child from me. Soon after more than likely the whole of Konoha would find out about it, then the rest of the elemental nations. Soon after my child and me would become a target of assassination for being related to the Senju especially grandfather!"Replied Tsunade and Mito nodding knowingly._

_"__Hmmmmm have the child, when it comes put it in the orphanage till the war is over then come and claim the child later as yours!"Stated Mito wisely. "I would say leave it here with his or her great Obaa-chan, but alas I am but an old woman living alone with my granddaughter a kunoichi, and my grandson well on his way to becoming a shinobi."_

_"__Are you sure that's wise baa-chan. What would happen if someone found out the baby is mine in the mean time?" asked Tsunade. With concern in her voice._

_"__Yes Tsunade that is the wisest thing to do if you are not here to take care of the child, because it showed you cared enough to offer a home to the child that you yourself could not have provided at the time. And I don't think anyone would find out the child is yours if you take great caution and precaution in hiding him from the world till the time is right." Mito Stated wisely like the wise old lady she is. She knew what it's like to raise a child during war time, even when it was hard on her when her husband wasn't around to comfort her._

_Tsunade was thinking it over in her head about the pros of this, her child being safe and being taken care of like it should be. The cons about it, is she wouldn't be able to watch him/her grow up, and wouldn't be able to train or help him or her if he/she joins the academy and wants to become a ninja. So Tsunade steeled her resolve to protect her child at all costs and eventually come back for him, then her eyes widened when she remembered something._

_"__What do I tell Jiraiya?! How do I tell him he got me pregnant, and that I will be put it in the orphanage till the war's end?" Tsunade asked franticly wanting to get an answer from Mito._

_"__You Tell him nothing until the war is over for the protection of future generations of the Senju clan. The less amount of people who know about the child the better, so enemies of the Senju in and out of the village don't send assassins beforehand if they find out prematurely of who the parents are." Replies Mito in a tone that left no more room for argument._

_'__Even if Jiraiya is Tobirama's grandson, I cannot let the heir to the Senju clan be a target before he can even talk or talk.' Thought Mito._

_"__Now do you want some tea Tsunade-Chan?" asked Mito with smile._

**_(Flash Back End)_**

* * *

**Nine Months later**

It has been nine months since Tsunade talked to her grandmother about what to do about her child. Afterwards she went to her sensei to ask for an extended mission away from Jiraiya and the village which he granted to her because he understood her plight (but not knowing the real reason behind it).

It was also during this time that Jiraiya received a prophecy concerning him while training on Mt. Myōboku from Gamamaru the **ŌGama-Sennin(Great Toad Sage)**. Firstly saying that he would go on to become a talented shinobi, and a pervert without equal. He would also walk across the world as a sage, "_observing all creation, watching as nature takes its course,_" and in doing so he would also write a book. The Gama-Sennin aslso told Jiraiya that he would one day have a student with the power to save or destroy the world, and that it would be his actions that would determine which path this student took.

It was after Jiraiya found out Tsunade left that he went to his sensei and told him about the prophecy the Toad sage gave him.

* * *

**_(Flash Back Nine Months Earlier)_**

_Jiraiya was walking through the Senju compound closing in the clan head house on his way to talk to Tsunade about what happened between them a few weeks before. He was almost there when he sensed a chakra signature to his right coming towards him from the forests in the direction of Mito's little house. Jiraiya then honed his senses to see who it was, and found out that it was Mito herself on the way to see him most likely sensing him too so he waited for her to meet up with him. _

_It only took a few minutes for her to show and when she did she started speaking, "She's not here." She started to explain._

_"__Where did she go?" Jiraiya questioned already knowing he isn't going to like it._

_"__Hiruzen gave her an extended mission at her own request, she won't be back for ten months." replied Mito irked that she was interrupted._

_"__Why'd she do that?" asked a confused Jiraiya not knowing the real reason like Hiruzen._

_"__She needed to get away from the village for a short time, so she can finish copping with the loss of her father." Said Mito "I suggest that you not go searching for her either you know how she gets when she is upset, and I'm sure that Hiruzen won't like that either." finished Mito knowing Jiraiya knew how Tsunade gets when upset and that Hiruzen won't like Jiraiya taking off to go after her._

_"__I know what you mean!" stated Jiraiya a shiver going down his spine remembering being punched across the village._

_Jiraiya then sighed and after thanking Mito, turned and left the compound thinking about what he would say to Tsunade the next time he saw her. Which soon lead him to thinking about travelling the world like the Toad Sage said he would be doing after visiting his sensei._

**_Hokage Office_**

_Jiraiya just arrived outside the window to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage's office to tell him about the prophecy that he received from the great Toad Sage. And knocked, hearing a faint "come in" from the Hokage sitting at his desk doing the bane of all Kages 'Paperwork'._

_Jiraiya opened the window and hopped in saying, "Hey sensei, how's it going?" asked Jiraiya smiling at his sensei._

_"__Ah, Jiraiya-kun it's nice to see you again! How was your training with the toads?" asked the Hokage smiling at Jiraiya._

_" __It was very fulfilling to say the least sensei, got started training in senjustu chakra (sage chakra), and received a prophecy from the OGama-Sennin regarding me." Stated Jiraiya in a happy tone before becoming serious._

_Hiruzen became serious after that statement to and asked, "What is this prophecy you speak of?" questioned the Hokage curious about what it would be._

_"__The prophecy the Great Sage gave me said, 'that I would go on to become a talented shinobi, and a pervert without equal. I would also walk across the world as a sage, "observing all creation, watching as nature takes its course," and in doing so I would also write a book. The Gama-Sennin also told me that I would one day have a student with the power to save or destroy the world, and that it would be my actions that would determine which path this student took.' So it looks like I have to travel the world like the sage said and find this 'Child of Prophecy'." Said Jiraiya looking at his sensei with determination in his eyes._

_"__Hmmm, looks like you have a big responsibility, and duty ahead of yourself Jiraiya." Stated the Sandaime._

_"__So am I able to leave on this mission sensei?" asked Jiraiya still in the serious tone._

_"__If what you told me is true then I see no reason for you not to go on a training trip of sorts for a short time to find this 'child of prophecy' and find inspiration for that book you are suppose to write." replied the Hokage._

_"__Thank you sensei I will leave within the next few days so I guess I will see you when you call me back to the village." Stated Jiraiya with a smile and jumped back out the window._

_Sarutobi turned in his chair to look out the window towards the village and thought 'I hope you do find this child of prophecy Jiraiya, because from what you told me the prophecy says you will change the world'. And with that the sandaime went back to doing his paperwork. _

**_(Flashback End)_**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato One A.M. **

It was one in the morning in Konoha with only a few people out and about, at bars and having fun most of them in-active shinobi who are on leave from the war that started just a few months ago. With the First Shinobi World War ending with an armistice treaty, it left the Five Great Shinobi Nations seriously wounded. The treaty led to the last sixteen years of peace, until the economic disparity between the countries had become a serious problem. The nations began to form factions, and under the pretext of expanding fair rights, the countries started to use military force to expand their territories, Thus, the war started.

First, it was Sunagakure trying to expand its territory into what would later be known as Kawa no Kuni, so it would have farm land for crops and water going into the country. Kirigakure soon followed trying to get parts of the mainland so Mizu no Kuni would have some form of mainland territory. Finally, it was Iwagakure and Konohagakure. Konohagakure invaded Ame no Kuni first, after Konoha intelligence division found out after capturing an Iwa spy, that they were going to attack Ame to get to Hi no Kuni's borders and have a foot hold for later expanding.

It was why Tsunade Senju was moving around the konoha at one in the morning with a bundle in her arms. The bundle in her arms was her baby boy that she had at an undisclosed location with a couple of hired midwives from a town somewhere in Hi no Kuni. Now she was finally in the Leaf where she would take her and Jiraiya's baby to the orphanage till she can come back and take care of him.

She decided to give her baby after her grandfather, Hashirama. Her Baby had blonde hair like her but it was spiky like his father's, he had cerulean blue eyes like her mother, but had features of his father there. She soon arrived at the orphanage and looked down at Hashirama, "I promise I will come back for you, when the war is over! But until then, stay safe here at this nice home where you can make friends so I don't have to live in fear of you being attacked and you won't grow up lonely." Tsunade said with tears rolling down her face. She kissed Hashirama's head as he started crying and put him down on the front step, pulled out a note with his name on it and a short note, _'Take care of him till I return'_.

She knocked and fled through the forest into the village away from the orphanage, though she did not notice the small gust of wind that blew by the front door, and whisked the card with the name and note on it away into the nearby river. It was at that moment the door opened and a young woman in her early twenties walked out, she then heard the crying baby and looked down. She gasped and picked the baby up into her arms.

"She … It's okay little one, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here!" said the young woman.

The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes for the first time. The child had gorgeous cerulean eyes and he looked up at the woman curiously.

"Aren't you adorable!" she said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." With this the baby giggled with an adorable smile. The young woman took the infant in her arms inside the orphanage.

"You have a name right?!" the woman asked. Only for her response only to be stared at with a confused look.

"Of course not, I'll call you… Minato, do you like that name?" the baby giggled at the name. "I guess you do… My name is Haruko, and it's nice to meet you Minato!" Haruko said with a smile looking at the giggling baby.

* * *

**A/N: DONE, ok well it may seem I am dragging this on and what not but I am trying to lead up to the Kyūbi attack and what not. Then I will be moving on to Naruto and getting to the main story. Some of you guys will wonder why Tsunade never went back for Minato and stuff like that! But it will be explained in the next chapter then I will move on to Naruto and get the story rolling along faster! (metaphorically I can only go as fast as my brain lets me) **

**P.S Jiraiya will also find out that his grandfather is Tobirama much, much later on.**


	3. Chapter III Prelude part III

**A/N: sorry for all the author notes guys and thank you guys for your reviews it is appreciated because, it helps me learn how to do this better and it gives me more encouragement to write more.**

**Thank you guys for your input on what I should do! Sadly for some I will be making a civilian, shinobi, and advisory councils! But it will be different then what all the other stories will be like! I'm not going to say because I don't want to ruin it. Danzō no matter how much he has the village's 'best interest at heart' will be the main evil guy in konoha along with the advisory council!( you know for orchestrating the Uchiha massacre for no reason other than to get rid of the competition) now a few of you may not like It and I'm sorry but I will do the best I can to make it good.**

**Now Orochimaru that will be something that will totally be new for most of you and probably (to some) un-original, but you will see it when it happens!**

**On another note I was looking into the manga and anime and discovered something that every one flipped about in the latest hundred chapters of the manga when they discovered the second Hokage created the Hiraishin no Jutsu.**

**Well it says in episode 248 of the anime and chapter 502 of the manga that the second also had a version of it. Hence he was the creator of the technique.**

* * *

**Reviewer answers:**

**theirishWriter: Minato name will still be Minato. It won't be changed after Tsunade finds out he was her son. She would respect the name he was given after she dropped him off. And no Minato's Senju DNA won't cause a change in the Kyūbi attack. He would still have the same Jutsu as Canon. I may give him a water and earth affinity like Hashirama but his wind will be strong like Tobirama's water affinity, but not have wood release and if I do give it to him it would be something he newly discovered and didn't have time to master or even practice. Hence his last name 'Namikaze'. Mito will also make a short appearance. But the Mokuton will move onto Naruto. **

**Guest: Yes Naruto is a product of incest. Like most people who have Kekkei Genkei and come from clans, they want to keep the bloodline inside the clan so no one else can have it. Look at the Hyūga clan they marry inside their clan because of the Byakugan but if a clan member gets married to someone outside the clan the caged bird seal gets put on them to keep the bloodline Gene from spreading to that clan members descendants. There's also the Uchiha clan they did the same and married inside the clan to make the sharingan stronger in members. **

**But think about this you have two kids, then those two kids have two kids, and it continues for a few generations till you become a great, great, great, great, great grandparent or farther. The genes you gave to your children almost do not exist in your great, great, great, great, great grandchildren; because they are so deluded with the addition of new genes to the pool that if someone six generations down the line got together with their great, great, great, great, great grandparent being you there will be no genetic drawbacks. Besides criticism from civilian populations who know nothing about what people would do for a bloodline. **

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine**

* * *

**Twelve years before Kyūbi attack**

It has been eight years since the night Tsunade dropped her Minato off at the orphanage and left to fight in the war. The war lasted six years. Six years that saw to the death of thousands of Shinobi and Kunoichi. But the rise of many heroes and heroines, throughout the elemental nations, and saw the death of many others. After Minato was left at the orphanage Tsunade went to the frontlines against Sunagakure. There she became known as the world's best medic-nin fro her use of medic skills and her knowledge to counter, Chiyo the puppet mistress's, poison that was used against Konoha forces.

It was four years later when Tsunade learned from her younger brother that he wanted to become Hokage like their grandfather and surpass him. Tsunade then gave him there grandfathers necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. The day after his birthday, Nawaki died in battle after running into an explosive trap. Orochimaru was with him, along with two other genin, his body was so heavily mutilated that it was beyond recognition. The necklace was retrieved by Orochimaru and returned to a devastated Tsunade.

Tsunade was consoled by Jiraiya and Orochimaru who were both visually crying at her loss. In the same year Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru would battle the feared leader of Amegakure no Sato, "Sanshoūo no Hanzō" (Hanzou the Salamander). It was here that Hanzō would give them a title feared throughout the elemental nations "Densetsu no Sannin" (Legendary three ninja). After the battle the Sannin met Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. Who wanted to become ninja to bring peace to Ame and then the rest of the world. Jiraiya would stay behind and look after them for a short time. But will eventually be inspired by Nagato in his creation of his first book, _'Tales Of An Utterly Gutsy Ninja'_. After three years Jiraiya left, and returned to the leaf never seeing or hearing from those three again.

It was after the battle Hanzō, Tsunade went back to the leaf to advocate for the inclusion of medical-ninja to be incorporated into teams that were on the battlefield but unable to as Hiruzen informs her the conflict makes it impossible for them to utilize resources or the time to train such ninja. It was by that time that a discouraged Tsunade met Dan Katō who seconds her request of focusing on finding ways to save their comrades' lives on the battlefield.

In time, finding herself and Dan have similar ideals, Tsunade fell in love with him. As a sign of her affection, and in the hopes that this time it would help make his dreams come true, Tsunade gave him Hashirama's necklace prior to his death, with the necklace returning to her possession, rumored as a cursed item that kills anyone other than Tsunade who wears it. Developing hæmophobia which renders her unable to take part in any more battles, the deaths of both Nawaki and Dan disillusioned Tsunade to see the Hokage title as nothing but a fool's position.

Jiraiya would come home to the love of his life with another man, but bare with it because he knows that even if he did love her she didn't love him. So Jiraiya put himself into his work and became well renowned because of it. Less than a year and a half later Jiraiya would receive word that, Dan Katō, Tsunade's lover, died on the battlefield. And that she became cold-hearted and distant.

It has six years after the start of the war and the death of brother and Dan, that she finally went to claim her child she left at the orphanage so long ago. Only to find something horrible.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Before Kyūbi Attack**

It has been six years. Six years since she took her son there, and left him to go fight in the war and protect her village and precious people. She left him there to protect him from the enemies of the clan in and out of the village. So now six years afterwards we find Tsunade Senju on her way back to Konohagakure no Sato after R&amp;R away from Konoha, to mourn the deaths of her brother and lover.

She was walking down the main roadway toward Konoha's eastern gate. She was going at it slowly because she didn't want to rush to the village right away. She was still in turmoil about what happened to Dan and Nawaki, but she had to find her son him and her grandmother were all that was left of her family. Tsunade was close to the gate now less than one-hundred meters away.

She arrived at the gate to see the gate guards guarding the gates at the post that was set up next to it. They notice her as she walks up to the post to sign in like all Shinobi and Kunoichi have to do after a leave of absence or mission. It was different then civilians who can leave anytime they want to. After signing in she started walking towards her clan compound so she can get ready to go to the orphanage that she dropped her son off at. As she was walking she was receiving waves and smiles from civilians and ninja alike.

She didn't mind it at all but she didn't care for what they were doing she only had one goal in mind and that was to get her son back. She soon arrived at her compound and walked through the gates. As she was walking she thought about visiting her grandmother to see how she was doing, because Mito was so close to her death and she wouldn't last long before she died. Thinking it over she decided to go and see her grandmother before she went home to get ready for the meeting of her son.

She made her way through the forest within the compound and saw the house her grandmother lived in come into view. It took her a minute or two to get to the house and knock on the door, she soon heard a very, very faint 'Come in!' and knew something was wrong. She opened the door and walked in. she didn't know what to expect so she kept her guard up just In case of an attack.

She soon found Mito in her room on her bed covered up with a blanket and an I.V attached to her wrist. Tsunade walked over to Mito with a little hesitation but did so none the less. Mito looked over and smiled weakly at her granddaughter happy to see her for the first time in a few years. Tsunade smiled back with a smile that did not reach her eyes, eyes with a look of sadness and regret.

"Tsunade-chan!" said Mito weakly. "It's good to see you after these past few tragic years." added Mito.

"Hi baa-chan! It's good to see you to." replied Tsunade some happiness returning to her eyes.

"How are you doing baa-chan? I didn't know you were bed-ridden!" stated Tsunade with her sadness returning.

"Ah, this is nothing! I am fine just a little older than the last time you saw me." said Mito with a small amount of amusement in her voice.

" Hehe, I see that baa-chan!" Tsunade said while giggling a bit in amusement at her grandmothers old lady jokes.

"But there are things we need to discuss Tsunade, that are going to make your heart hurt a lot more than it already is." stated Mito becoming serious in the blink of an eye like all Uzumaki do when something important is happening or needs to be said and heard.

" The first thing that we need to talk about is your child you left at the orphanage on the other side of the village!" continued Mito before being interrupted by Tsunade.

"What about him? Has something happened to him or the orphanage?" stated a fear stricken Tsunade with a gut feeling something bad happened to her child.

"Yes ! something did happen to him and the orphanage!" stated Mito. "And don't interrupt me again!" reprimanded Mito, with Tsunade rubbing her neck with one hand chuckling embarrassed about what she did.

"Tsunade I'm not going to sugar coat this to make it sound better, but a few years ago and Iwa spy was found within the village and he started to flee. When he fled, he fled in the direction of the orphanage!" stated a solemn Mito with tears at the corner of her eyes. "He neared the orphanage and to get the Konoha shinobi of his tail he threw five kunai with explosive tags attached to them at the building!" Mito was now in tears, and Tsunade knew from the start something bad happened, and now that she knew she started crying as Mito continued.

"They did everything they could to save as many of the children as possible but they only got fifteen out of the sixty that were there." Mito now had tear tracks running down her cheeks. While Tsunade was sobbing into her hand and couldn't control herself.

Mito finally had the courage to continue with the next part of what she was meaning to tell Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" Mito said in all seriousness as she possibly could at the moment while still crying tears of sadness. "There is more that you need to know. I am getting old and I have a burden that needs to be passed on to another Uzumaki!" said Mito. "That Uzumaki was brought here a year ago just before Uzushiogakure my home village was attacked and destroyed by a joint operation of Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and Yugakure! Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." said Mito.

"There is something you also don't know! But when your grandfather fought Madara Uchiha at the valley of the end and stopped Madara's control over the Kyūbi, it was not let free but sealed away into a human host! A human host that happens to be me!" Mito exclaimed to Tsunade drawing a gasp of surprise from the weeping women.

"B-b-but w-why! Why do you have the Kyūbi sealed within you? Why would you want to become its Jinchūriki?" stated Tsunade with shock and surprise that her grandmother would willingly become a human sacrifice.

"I sealed the Kyūbi within me to keep it tranquil and to help your grandfather defend the leaf against the power of the bijū, and Madara's war path for its destruction." said Mito.

"But why are you having to do that now of all times when I need you the most you are the last family I have left here at home in konoha?!" exclaimed Tsunade while trying to rap her head around the thought of not having her grandmother around.

"I have to do it soon, because if I die the Kyūbi will to and three years after that it will be reborn back in the place it died at." stated Mito. "So if I don't do it the village will be destroyed and Hashirama's dream will be all for not."

Tsunade thought about it, and it did make sense for her grandmother to transfer the kyūbi to this Kushina girl, for the leaf to still be around after her death. After that thought though she started crying again because not only did she lose her son but she will now be losing her grandmother to.

Tsunade looked at Mito with eyes that had nothing but sadness in them. She then said, "If you have to do it! Do it! If it is for jiji's village then so be it. After you are gone I am going to leave the village for some time. I just won't be able to stay here with all my family gone and no attachment to the village left!" said an emotional Tsunade.

"I know how you feel Tsunade-chan!" stated Mito. "I lost most of my clans men and women in this last war with the rest all scattered throughout the elemental nations, and no way of contacting them. The only ones that I know of is you and Kushina-chan."

"Just remember Tsunade-chan I will always love you no matter what path you take." Mito said with a small smile.

Tsunade smiled back with a small mile to remembering all the good times with her family and grandmother. "I love you to baa-chan I'm going to miss you when you are gone."

"I will miss you to and I will be watching over you were ever you go! Remember that!" said Mito.

Tsunade started to get up to leave, but not before leaning down to kiss her grandmother's head and saying "Good Bye" to her and left not looking back. She would not return to the leaf for the next fifteen years.

But what she didn't know along with Mito is that her son lives, he was adopted at the age of one and a half and lived with a civilian family the Namikaze. Four years later, his adoptive parents would die in another village trying make a business deal to help fund konoha for its war effort. He became an orphan once again but the Hokage and the other councils let him get an apartment, because he was in the villages Ninja Academy aiming to become a ninja and protect the leaf like his adoptive parents.

* * *

**Twelve Years Before Kyūbi Attack **

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato with the sun shining and a nice breeze running through the village to where it is not to hot in places from the heat of Hi no Kuni. Today also marked the start of a new generation of shinobi who will protect the leaf from her enemies and defend her interests throughout the shinobi world. The graduates this year all compose of clan heirs or heiress's, ranging from the Hyūga, to Yamanaka, and Kurama clans. There is also the Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, and Inuzuka. Even a clan from outside the leaf but has close ties with the village has a student here and her name is Kushina Uzumaki, last known clan member of her clan that is thought to be extinct after this last war excluding her of course.

But the most notable is the Uchiha clan which is the most prestige's clan in the leaf following the Senju clan, whom from what the shinobi world thinks is all but extinct with the only survivor being Tsunade Senju.

But what the world doesn't know even the Hokage, and Tsunade, is that the heir of the Senju clan is NOT Tsunade! But a boy that goes by the name Minato Namikaze, a boy that is a true prodigy in his own right. The only other person to be this great a prodigy would have been Orochimaru of the sannin. A boy who is the supposed dead son of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin that only she knows about after the death of her grandmother Mito Uzumaki.

But today is the Genin graduation day, a day where students of the Ninja academy passed the final academy exam that there sensei's gave them to finally become Ninja of Konoha. It was a step closer for Minato to become Hokage like he dreamed about to earn the respect admiration of all of Konohagakure no Sato. He didn't know how true those words would ring throughout the Ninja world. Kushina also wanted to become the first female Hokage so people won't see her as an outsider or call her names because of her hair, and respect her.

This was also the day Jiraiya would meet his son for the first time and not know of it. He would wonder for many years why he felt a connection between him and Minato, but that's for another time. Now we see our current hero and heroine sitting in a classroom waiting for their teacher Tsubachi Umino (future father to Iruka Umino) to say there team assignments for who is on their team and who their sensei is going to be.

The names of the students from clans are Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyūga, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Mebuki Yamanaka, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Murakumo Kurama, and Tekashi Kohaku. The civilian born, orphans or adopted orphans were Kizashi Haruno, Minato Namikaze (Senju), Teuchi Ichiraku, and a few other irrelevant civilian born students that have no correlation with the story.

Now it has been a few minutes since the class started, and it was starting to get noisy with the class getting restless. But that ended when Tsubachi cleared his throat to get the classes attention and it worked all eyes were on him.

"Alright class today is your last day as my official students and your first day as ninja of Konohagakure no Sato!" stated Tsubachi getting choruses of cheers from the class, it took a few minutes for the class to settle down again.

"Now let's begin with the team assignments that Hokage-sama set for you all, let's start with team one….. Team Seven Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Teuchi Ichiraku under Jiraiya of the sannin. Team Eight Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyūga, Tsume Inuzuka under Kagami Uchiha. Team Nine Mebuki Yamanaka, Kizashi Haruno, Mikoto Uchiha under Fuki Kohaku. Team Ten Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara under Tojiro Sarutobi." finished Tsubachi getting some good reactions but also some disappointed ones also.

"These will be you're your teams until you all are either chūnin, one of you becomes a chūnin, or none of you become one at all." stated Tsubachi with seriousness seen only when he's lecturing about the ninja arts and what they are for.

"So now that that is all out of the way you will have to wait a little bit for your sensei's to get here to take you were ever they want you to meet." said Tsubachi matter of factly. This got the class to start talking and being excided eight year olds they went straight into saying they got the best sensei's because or saying that it's no far an orphan an outsider and a civilian got Jiraiya of the sannin as a sensei. Some even went as far as saying that they tricked the Hokage into giving them Jiraiya as there sensei. But hey they are kids that don't know how the rules work.

What these kids don't know is that it is this generation that will change the future for the better, for the next ten generations of ninja to come.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter up date guys just took me a while to get the time to do it. but thank you for your support every one. i also know none of the sannin knew about the fox being transfered but hey this is fanfiction. PEACE**


	4. Chapter IV Kyūbi Attack

**A/N: Another chapter people i know it's odd for a second one to be out so soon... well don't let it be. this was to be apart of the last chapter but i thought it was to long so split it up so here you guys go and enjoy.**

**A/N: Fixed the problem hopefully, I don't know what the problem was to begin with so enjoy**

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I would be rich if i owned it**

* * *

**Twelve Years Later Tenth Day Of The Tenth Month Kyūbi Attacks**

It has been twelve years since there graduation day and becoming students of Jiraya of the sannin. It was after they became teammates that Kushina was kidnapped by Kumo-ninja because of her special chakra. She left behind a trail of her hair for people to follow and find her, the only person out of hundreds of ninja only one person was able to find her and that was Minato Namikaze. He found her because he thought her hair was beautiful it was after that that Kushina Uzumaki fell in love with Minato Namikaze (secretly Senju whom no one knows about) and later married him. Minato also at the age of eighteen became the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha over Orochimaru.

Now we find ourselves with them in their home in one of the civilian neighborhoods of Konoha with Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and his wife Biwako Sarutobi.

"Kushina!" said Hiruzen. "There's something important that I must explain to you about giving birth as a Jinchūriki." Continued Hiruzen. "It was the same way with Mito-sama when she gave birth the Kyūbi's seal almost came completely undone. I apologize! But considering the worst case scenario we've decided to have you give birth inside a barrier, away from Konoha!" finished Hiruzen.

"I'll be there to! I do have to monitor the seal." said Minato getting a smile and a nod from Kushina.

"Minato, and Taji of the ANBU black ops will accompany you, as will my wife Biwako!" stated Hiruzen in a stoic manner. "This must be done in the utmost secrecy." Kushina hummed her agreement. "You will have body guards as well. They'll all be ANBU black ops directly assigned by me." finished Hiruzen. Minato moved his hand over to Kushina's which got her attention.

" I'll go on ahead and make sure every things ready." stated Minato getting a nod and smile of affection from Kushina.

"And I shall guide you to the location." said Biwako seriously. "Kushina!" yelled Biwako getting Kushina's attention away from Minato.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, I appreciate it." said Kushina with embarrassed smile on her face as Minato left the house closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Short Time Later**

" We should leave soon." said Biwako outside the house a few hours later.

"Hai!" exclaimed Kushina as they started walking through the streets of the village. Soon after the start of their walk Kushina and Biwako ran into Mikoto Uchiha who was holding her son.

"Oh! Wow! You had a girl!" said kushina excitedly.

"Haha… no he's a boy." replied Mikoto back to Kushina with a smile.

"Ohhh… what a little cutie." said Kushina. "Hi there little guy, What's your name handsome?" asked Kushina giggling at how cute the baby was.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" said Mikoto while smiling down at her son also getting Biwako's attention with the name.

"Oh… he was named after the father of Sandaime-sama then, was he." asked Biwako.

"Yes, so he will grow up and be a strong splendid shinobi." said Mikoto. "Your due pretty soon to aren't you Kushina-chan? You ought to start thinking about baby names as well!" questioned then stated Mikoto with a smirk on her face towards her friend.

"Actually.." started Kushina with a finger raised and smiling with her eyes closed. "I've already decided, we're going to call him Naruto! He'll be classmates with little Sasuke-kun here, I hope you two get along." stated Kushina rubbing Sasuke's head affectionately while smiling happily and giggling a little.

Then Kushina got a dark aura around her head and asked Mikoto; "By the way, does it really hurt like they say?" questioned Kushina.

Mikoto stared at her for a second then said with a smirk; " Wow, so there's actually something that scares you!...Shocking!" she said with a laugh.

It was after this that Biwako started to drag Kushina away saying; " Come, let's go Kushina!"

"Yes Ma'am." replied Kushina laughing a little.

" The details of your birthing are suppose to secret remember! Until we get to our location we must avoid all contact with anyone including friends." stated Biwako seriously getting a "Yes Ma'am!" from Kushina and an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that." she continued.

"Also, although we will be outside the village this is to remain covert, so when your labor pains start do not cry out understand!" exclaimed Biwako as serious as she could.

"Oh, yes ma'am!" replied Kushina.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! It hurts Dattebane! Ahhhhhhh!" yelled out a pained Kushina who was in labor. In the cave with the barrier surrounding them while Kushina gives birth.

"I've never seen Kushina-chan in so much pain before that she's cried out like this." said Minato with worry in his voice. "Is she really going to be okay!" he asked with more concern.

"Hai, she's going to be fine now forget about that and just stay focused on the Kyūbi's seal!" ordered Biwako to Minato.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed out Kushina in more labor pains. "Okay, but she's so-" started Minato.

"You're the Yondaime Hokage Minato! Now act like it and get a grip. Most men would have dropped dead from such pain long ago! But women are much stronger!" exclaimed Biwako to Minato trying to assure him.

Inside the seal, the Kyūbi was trying to get out as Minato was using his chakra to hold it back in the seal.

' _Heh_… _He's so strong, the Kyūbi is writhing to get out!_' thought Minato; "Hang in there Kushina-chan!" yelled Minato. "Naruto come out!"

Outside the cave, and barrier a figure in a dark cloak with an orange mask with stripes on it was at work killing the ANBU protecting the cave from the outside. After he finished he started moving toward the surrounding cliff. As he walked to the cliff he walked right through the rock like it was tangible.

Back inside the cave things were looking up. "I can see the head now!" stated Biwako to Minato and Kushina. "Your almost there, Kushina!"

"Just hang in there your doing great." said Taji. While this was going on the Kyūbi was still trying to get out.

"NARUTO! Hurry up. Come out!" yelled Minato. "You stay in Kyūbi!" continued Minato.

It was a very tense moment with Minato trying to keep the Kyūbi back and Kushina pushing to give birth to Naruto. Then within a minute or two there were the sounds of a baby crying filling the air of the cavern.

"Hot water now!" exclaimed Biwako urgently.

"Got it." replied Taji.

All was silent besides baby Naruto crying. Kushina started crying tears of joy because she knew that her baby was here finally after ten months.

"He's really here." said Minato quietly. Minato started to cry tears of joy also happy that he was a father now.

"She did it! I'm a father!" exclaimed Minato happily.

"Hai, you have a healthy baby boy Minato." said Biwako with smile on her face as she walked towards Kushina.

"Naruto!" said Minato happily as Biwako walked close to him with baby Naruto in her hands as he tried grabbing Naruto.

"Hands off!" said Biwako sternly. "Mother first! Father second!" stated Biwako matter of factly.

"So Naruto-kun, we finally meet." said Kushina between breaths.

"Now, you will have more time later." said Biwako. "Now now my child." Biwako said trying to calm baby Naruto down. While this was going on Minato put a comforting hand on Kushina to reassure her before speaking.

"Kushina! Are you feeling alright now?" questioned Minato to Kushina. "I'm okay!" replied Kushina back to Minato with smiles on both of their faces.

"Thank you." said Minato quietly to Kushina.

"Minato!" replied Kushina with a smaller happy smile and tears of joy running down her face.

"Alright!" said Minato. "Now I realize what you've just been through, but we need to reseal the Kyūbi.

It was at that moment that there was a piercing scream running through the cavern. Minato looked over to see Biwako, and Taji fall over dead from an unknown masked assailant.

"Biwako-sama, Taji!" yelled Minato looking at the masked assailant who just killed Biwako and Taji and was holding his son captive.

"Yondaime Hokage, Minato." said the masked man, "Step away from the Jinchūriki, or else this child will die in its first minute." he continued. There was a stare down between them both as Minato thought, _'How the hell did he get passed the barrier!'_.

_'Who…Is he…' _thought Minato as he prepared to attack the masked man holding his son. But while this was going on the seal on Kushina hold the Kyūbi back was deteriorating at a fast rate without the help from Minato repairing the seal, which was causing Kushina tremendous pain and to scream.

"Kushina-chan!" yelled Minato with a lot of concern for his wife. _'No the Kyūbi's seal is….' _thought Minato.

"Get away from the Jinchūriki. Don't you care about what happens to the brat!" said the masked man as he pulled out a kunai and held it to Naruto's throat.

"Wait please! Just stay calm!" pleaded Minato to the masked man hoping he can see reason.

"Speak for yourself. I am as calm as can be Minato." said the masked man as he threw Naruto up into the air and went to stab him with the kunai in his hand, and getting a yell from Kushina.

"Naruto!" yelled Kushina as she watched her child be thrown up into the air and the masked man launch at him with the kunai in hand only to see Minato use his Hiraishin no Jutsu to catch Naruto before he can be stabbed.

"Leave it the **Konoha no** **Kiiroi Senkō(Yellow Flash Of The Leaf)**! But what about the next one." said the masked man while doing a half Hitsuji(Ram) seal, which ignited explosive tags on the bottom of the blanket covering Naruto.

"Minato-kun! Naruto!" yelled out Kushina as she saw the explosive tags and watched them explode. But before the explosive tags went off Minato Hiraishined to a safe house that he had setup for such occasions.

"Thank goodness Naruto wasn't injured." stated Minato with relief. But he felt pain in his right leg so he looked down and saw that a wooden shrapnel was lodged in his leg.

_'He forced me to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu! His target was Kushina, and he succeeded in separating us!'_ thought Minato as he pulled out the wooden shrapnel from his leg and flung it into the air with one last thought before flashing away again. _'Got to hurry.'_

He soon arrived at a new location which is most likely his and Kushina's house of residents. While that was happening on the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato the masked man took Kushina to a secluded location and bound her in seals to hold her still.

"Alright what do you want?" asked Kushina while panting trying to hold back the Kyūbi with what strength she could without losing consciousness.

"I'm going to extract the Kyūbi from you, and destroy Konoha!" stated the masked man with his reply to Kusshina's question.

"No you can't." said Kushina with a look fear and shock on her face.

"Minato's **Jikūkan** **Ninjutsu(Space-Time Ninjutsu) **allows him to move instantly between locations that are marked with jutsu formulas!" stated the masked man. "Those markings are incorporated into the sealing formula. That way Minato can protect you at all times, but he's far away now! The Kyūbi's seal has weakened due to child birth. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment!" the masked man finishes.

* * *

**Safe House **

Back at the safe house Minato puts Naruto down in a bed specially made for him.

"You'll be safe here." said Minato. "Naruto! Please be patient okay. I have to go and rescue your mother right now."

* * *

**Unknown Location with Kushina**

In the location Kushina is in the masked man finally revealed his eye that is visible through the hole in his mask which revealed the fabled Sharingan. With his Sharingan he went into Kushina's seal.

**"It's You!" **said the kyūbi as if knowing who the masked man was. It was then that the fox was put into a genjutsu by the masked man. Which when the fox was put under the genjutsu the Sharingan appeared within the iris's of its eyes. When that happened the seal degraded even more releasing the fox from the fabricated mass of stone the it was attached to by chains of chakra.

On the outside of the seal a chakra cloak surrounded Kushina taking the form of a two tailed fox with the seal completely open and Kushina's eyes rolled back into her head. The masked man put his hand in a half ram seal, and then said; "Come on out Kybi!" And with that the fox was released from the seal into the world for the first time in over sixty years.

"**Rooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**" howled the fox into the night. With that the chakra cloak left Kushina and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Good, now we will head to Konohagakure no Sato!" said the masked man with a hint of glee in his stoic attitude.

"W-w-wait!" said Kushina quietly as she slowly was able to get up on her hands and knees getting the masked mans attention.

"You Uzumaki are just amazing! You don't die right away when the bijū is extracted!" stated the masked man. With that statement the Kyūbi slowly turned its eyes to Kushina.

"You were the Kyūbi's jinchūriki. So I will let you die by his hand!" said the masked man as the fox completely turned and swung his massive paw like hand down at Kushina's downed form.

The fox looked expectantly but Kushina was no longer there. He looked up and with a flash Minato was standing on top of a tree with Kushina in his arms bridal style.

"You really are quick as a flash." said the masked man to Minato. "But you're too late." he finished. Looking up into the tree Minato and Kushina are in.

"Minato…. Naruto his he alright then?" asked kushina through labored breaths.

"Yes, he's fine. He's in a safe place for now." said Minato with a nod.

"Good! Minato that masked man… is with the Kyūbi, they're heading to the village. Stop them!" stated Kushina through her labored breathing. With that Minato went into his Hokage mode and flashed away with Kushina in his arms.

"He flew away. Hn, that's fine let's get to Konohagakure no Sato." Said the masked man with a smirk hidden beneath his mask.

* * *

**With Kushina and Minato at the safe house**

When Minato flashed away from the Kyūbi and the masked man he arrived with Kushina in his arms at the safe house that Naruto is currently in. Minato moved over to Naruto with Kushina in his arms which got her attention.

"Wha… Why?" she asked.

"Never mind, just be with Naruto." said Minato while setting Kushina down net to Naruto. She stared at Naruto with tears welling up in her eyes, while Minato had a solemn look on his face.

"Naruto!" said Kushina as she lightly hugged him close to her. When she did that Minato solidified his resolve, he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. On the inside was a white haori(high collared trench coat) with red flames licking the bottom, and the kanji for Yondaime Hokage on the back. He reached in and grabbed it and slipped it on.

"Thank you…Minato, and good luck!" stated Kushina still holding onto Naruto.

"I'll be right back!" said Minato in a voice that showed why he was the Hokage.

* * *

**Konoha**

In the village of Konohagakure it was a typical night, people out and about having fun, cats out prowling and people out drinking at bars enjoying being around there family, and loved ones not knowing of what's to come upon the village. They were all ignorant of that fact, but still continued to have a good night. Walking down the center of Konoha we find Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai.

"Ugh, look! Why don't we just do rock paper scissors again?" asked Kakashi talking to the ever eccentric Maito Gai.

"Oh, come on there must be something more exciting we can do! And you call yourself my rival" stated Gai as eccentrically serious as possible.

"We have to get an early start tomorrow so let's just take a pass on tonight!" stated Kakashi with an eye smile.

"A mission is no excuse! I have all this pent up energy inside me, so there's no better time than right now for some really rigorous training, honest to kami discipline, and hard work will lead us to success in future missions!" stated Gai trying to get Kakashi to train with him in his eccentric training. Noticing Kakashi stop Gai moved in front of him and said; " Are you even listening to me."

"Forget about that for now." Said Kakashi. "Do you sense something strange? As if there was suddenly a dark chill in the air?" questioned Kakashi his recent years in ANBU kicking in.

"The only thing that's chilly is your attitude! You must be more hot-blooded!" yelled Gai in his unique eccentric way at Kakashi's blatantly casual attitude.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

In other parts of the leaf other people were sensing the imminent chill in the air that came from know where(from what they know of). At the Uchiha compound an Uchiha by the name of Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha's first born son was watching his younger brother Sasuke outside on the outdoor hallway looking at the moon.

"I feel something omens'!" said Itachi in worry. This got Sasuke to start crying because of the same feeling that Itachi felt. "Huh… there, there it's okay." stated Itachi trying to calm his brother down. _'What a this strange feeling! Of all the times for mom and dad to be out!'_ thought Itachi. "Don't cry Sasuke! No matter what happens your big brother will protect you I promise you that!" stated Itachi to Sasuke with a small smile on his face.

The Sandaime Hokage, who is in his office at home also felt the disturbance. He grunted and blew out smoke from the pipe he is smoking at the moment. He looked out his window at the full moon that was hanging in the air. "It can't be!" he said with no emotion in his voice.

* * *

**Edge of the Village**

At the edge of the village in a quiet neighborhood the man in the mask that released the Kyūbi from Kushina landed on the ground in an ally. He slowly looked from his crouched position with a glint in his sharingan eye, while raising his hand and yelling out.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

In a huge cloud of white smoke the size of the Hokage monument. The Kyūbi no Kitsune was finally summoned to the leaf. The potency of the fox's chakra started to blow civilians and ninja alike away along with the surrounding buildings.

"Is that…." said a civilian. "No way… it's the Kyūbi!" yelled the same civilian. With that the other civilians in the area started to run away as fast as they could.

"Go Kyūbi!" yelled the masked man which caused the Kyūbi to start destroying the village with every fiber of it's being. It was crushing and blowing away buildings with its breath killing civilians and ninja.

Back with the Sandaime Hokage an ANBU appeared in his office. "Sandaime-sama! It's the Kyūbi! The Kyūbi is inside Konoha!" stated the ANBU to the Sandaime.

"Hai, I know that! I'll go restrain him, you and the others go protect all the people of the village!" ordered the Sandaime.

"Hai!" said the ANBU following orders.

_'Was Kushina's seal broken! We failed even with all the safe guards we put in place, Biwako!'_ thought the Sandaime.

* * *

Throughout the village the older Jōnin were ordering the younger Jōnin, Chūnin, and Genin to evacuate the civilians and get out themselves. The shinobi and kunoichi were attacking the fox the best they can. But with it being a chakra construct it doesn't do much if at all any. The commanders were ordering the other ninja to attack the best they can to hold the fox off till all of the civilians were out.

Up on the Hokage monument Minato flashed to the tip of the highest point on his own carving dressed in his haori. He looked up and saw all the damage the fox has already done to the village, and thought.

_'As Hokage I must protect the village, my family! This is what I have to do right now!' _with a seriously calm face only a Hokage can have. _'I won't let you destroy my home!'_

The fox in the mean time continued to destroy the village, but then stopped and turned his head towards where Minato was standing on his carved head.

"So you've noticed me huh!?" asked Minato to himself. With that the fox roared and started gathering and condensing chakra into and orb most commonly known as the **Bijū-Dama(Tailed Beast Ball) **and shot it at Minato destroying more of the village in the process.

"I won't let you do this." said Minato as he went through hand seals creating a barrier that had his Hiraishin formula incorporated into it. When the Bijū Dama reached the barrier the formula expanded and encompassed it. Soon the ball of chakra was sent somewhere else outside the village with a gigantic explosion of power.

_'With this much power I have to carefully choose where I redirect his attacks' _thought Minato looking at were the blast came from.

Down bellow people watched what the Yondaime Hokage did. "The jutsu that deflect the Kyūbi's attack, that's a **Jikūkan Kekkai(Space-Time Barrier)**." stated Chōza the Akimichi patriarch.

"It's Minato!" said Shikaku Nara the head of the Nara clan.

"Alright let's move in to." said the Sandaime ordering people to move.

_'I've got to alert Sandaime-sama right away about what's going on.'_ thought Minato not noticing the masked man from before appear out of nowhere behind him until the last moment. Swinging behind him with one of his infamous tri-pronged kunai Minato hit the man in the head and it went right through. The masked man grabbed Minato's wrist as his hand past through it.

"I'm your opponent." said the masked man. "And your done for!" he continued as he used his own **Jikūkan Jutsu**. Before he could finish Minato flashed away from the masked man.

"He got away. So fast! Next time I will take you a lot quicker as soon as we touch." stated the masked man making the half hitsuji seal.

* * *

_'My attack passed right through him, and a moment later he made himself solid and tried to pull me inside of him.' _thought Minato. _'What was that Jutsu?' _at that moment the masked man teleported to where Minato had landed surprising him.

"Hehe… you shall not escape." said the masked man with amusement. _'He uses a __**Jikūkan Jutsu**__ to. So that's how he was able to grab Kushina and move so quickly. He defeated the ANBU black ops assigned to Sandaime-sama, got passed the highest level classified barrier, and knew the Kyūbi's seal is weakest during child birth.' _thought Minato. _'Even more than that, he undid the Kyūbi's seal and tamed him. He slipped in and out of the village's barrier without triggering any alarms, as far as I know there's only one shinobi that could do all that!'_

Minato looked at the masked man and asked. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" questioned Minato. With that the masked man took off his hood to fully show his mask. "No that would be impossible, he is dead after all!" stated Minato.

"Hmmm…. I wonder about that!" said the masked man.

"In the end, it doesn't matter who you are. But why attack Konohagakure?" asked Minato.

"What would you like to here! I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's for war, or rather it's for peace!" stated the masked man while dropping a chain out of his sleeve.

'_Either way he's not ordinary, he can control the Kyūbi, his__** Jikūkan Jutsu**__ surpasses both Nidaime-sama's and mine. And he's got some dangerous ideology, if I don't settle this now we'll have even bigger problems then the Kyūbi. I'd transport myself to the village, but he'll come to the battlefield with me it'll be chaos. If he's anything like Madara, he can't keep the Kyūbi under the Kuchiyose no Jutsu for too long. I have to entrust the village to Sandaime-sama and just take this guy down right here right now.' _thought Minato getting into a battle stance.

"Now that I've freed the Kyūbi there is no hope for any of you!" yelled the Madara want-a-be while charging at Minato who started to charge back. Minato lunged forward with his kunai passing right through 'Madara' while the masked man had a chain trailing behind him. Minato ran into the chain and was almost captured but flashed away at the last moment to escape the chain.

He arrived at a kunai close by while holding the half hitsuji seal. _'My physical attacks have no affect on him. But he makes himself solid when he attacks me, I have to aim for a mutual strike precisely timed. But he knows that he's vulnerable when he attacks, and considering the time remaining on the Kyūbi's kuchiyose no Jutsu, he won't want a likely long battle neither. Whoever attacks an instant quicker than the other, will win this battle.'_ thought Minato while the Madara want-to-be was moving slowly back and forth.

Then they charged at each other with Minato throwing his kunai at the man's head and watching it pass through. The masked man was reaching for Minato at the same time, they were closing in on each other now. As soon as the kunai completely passed through the masked man's head with his hand only a few inches away from Minato's arm. Minato created a large **Rasengan**, just as the mask man was about to touch Minato he said.

"I win!"

It was at that moment that Minato flashed to the kunai he threw through the man's head and slammed the **Rasengan** into the man's back in a split second.

'Damn it he flashed himself to his kunai!' thought the masked man in pain.

"Hiraishin level two!" said Minato as the Rasengan ground deeper into the fake Madara's back, simultaneously planting a Hiraishin seal on his back and destroying the surrounding ground under the man.

The man jumped out of the smoke landing twenty feet away holding his arm as it disintegrated. "You got me! You really are a slippery one I never should have let my guard down around you." Said the masked man in anger that he had lost. At that moment Minato flashed to the seal on the fake Mardara's back and stabbed him with a kunai in the stomach.

_'__**Hiraishin no Jutsu**__ of course, he must have marked me somewhere!'_ thought the fake Madara.

"A contract seal! Trying to separate the Kyūbi from me." questioned/stated the fake Madara.

"With this the Kyūbi is no longer yours!" exclaimed Minato triumphantly.

* * *

In the village the Kyūbi let howl at finally being freed from the sharingan controlled genjutsu as the sharingan disappeared from the foxes eyes reverting back to his slit eyes. Even though the fox was no longer being controlled he still continued attacking the village destroying and killing wherever his paw like hands landed.

In one part of the destroyed village one Iruka Umino was with his mother and his father Tsubachi Umino.

"Iruka! Are you alright?" asked Kiko, Iruka's mother. As soon as she finished speaking she slumped forward into Iruka's arms.

"Mom! What's the matter?" asked Iruka alarmed at why his mother slumped forward. Then he noticed the cut that went across her back horizontally. " Dad! Look it's mom she's been hit!" yelled Iruka to his father who was face towards the Kyūbi as it destroyed more buildings.

"Why didn't you stay at the shelter Iruka? Leave your mother to me. You hurry up, and get out of here now!" said Tsubachi.

"No dad I'm not just going to run away, and leave you and mom behind hear! I'm going to stay and protect mom!" yelled Iruka to his father trying to get him to let him stay.

"Don't you dare push me son! It's a parents duty to protect their children!" yelled back Tsubachi trying to get his son to see reason, even though Iruka didn't want to.

A little ways away on top of a building stood the Sandaime Hokage with a platoon of shinobi from ANBU to the regular Jōnin. "We have to protect the village! We need to drive the Kyūbi outside of the village walls!" ordered the Sandaime Hokage to the ninja behind him.

"Hai!" was his reply.

"By me some time so I can ready my Jutsu. Do not let up the attack!" said the Sandaime giving his last order.

"Hai Sandaime-sama!" was his reply. And with that the ninja took off to attack the Kyūbi with all they had. The fox started to knock the ninja out of the air while they jumped to throw kunai with explosive tags.

Hiruzen in the mean time, bit his thumb to draw blood. He swiped the blood on his palm and went though the necessary hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" yelled the Sandaime. "Monkey king Enma." With a puff of smoke the king of monkeys appeared in all his glory.

"**The Kyūbi hmm! So the seal was broken**." stated Enma looking at the Kyūbi as it howled at being attacked.

"We'll drive it from the village. With the adamantine staff!" said Hiruzen to Enma.

"**Henge(Transformation) gotcha!**" exclaimed Enma as he henged into a big staff like weapon and flew right up into the air right into Hiruzen's hands.

"Now Enma let's go!" exclaimed Hiruzen.

"Hai." replied Enma.

"Extend!" yelled Hiruzen with his palm out watching the Enma extend towards the fox. With a mighty roar from the fox as Enma in his staff form pushed him out of Konoha breaking one of the surrounding walls in the process.

"Good it has been driven out of the village! Now keep at him one after another!" stated the Sandaime watching all the shinobi and kunoichi attack the fox. _'Minato, where are you!'_ thought Hiruzen.

* * *

**With Minato**

"Your worthy of your title Yondaime Hokage! Injuring me and separating the Kyūbi from me, but he will be mine one day!" stated the masked Madara. "I shall rule this world, there are plenty of ways to do it!" he finished while using his **Jikūkan Jutsu **to disappear.

_'Given his tone, he's not joking around.'_ thought Minato as he contemplated what the man said.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

"**Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr**!" howled the fox swatting at the ninja attacking it and crushing them.

"Hold the attack all of you, wait for the Yondaim Hokage!" yelled a random Jōnin. One of the ninja that were knocked out of the air was Tsubachi Umino. "Iruka…" said Tsubachi quietly before dying. A few hundred feet away Iruka saw the whole thing and yelled.

"Let me go my mom and dad are still fighting back there!" as ninja carried him away from the battlefield.

In the woods farther away from the battlefield a group of young shinobi and kunoichi were surrounded by older Jōnin. "Listen up! You younger ninja stay away from the Kyūbi!" stated a red eyed man talking to the younger ninja.

"What, what do you mean?" questioned a young women also with red eyes.

"This is domestic trouble, not a war against other villages. There's no need for all of you to put your lives on the line for this!" replied the red eyed man.

"You've got to be kidding!" yelled the red eyed girl.

"Stop it Kurenai just calm down!" said a random shinobi standing next to the women now named Kurenai.

" You are also a ninja! You aren't going to live forever you know, but my daughter you're a women to. Bequeath the will of fire on my future grandchildren, please make that your oath to me your father, for I do believe in you!" said the red eyed man with a small smile on his face shocking Kurenai to her core.

In a location on the Hokage monument Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage appeared on top of his own carving. He looked out over the village towards the Kyūbi and thought, _'This is bad!'_

"He's going to do that again." Said the Sandaime from the ground after he fell onto a knee trying to catch his breath. "Sandaime-sama!" yelled a close by shinobi who ran towards the Sandaime.

Back on the Hokage monument Minato saw that the Kyūbi was charging up another Bijū-Dama. With that he started to go through the hands seals required for a summoning.

"**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu(Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer)**!" and with that Gamabunta chief of the Toads appeared above the Kyūbi no Kitsune landing on top of him with Minato on the Toads head.

"Is that…." said the Sandaime with the shinobi standing next to him finishing for him.

"The Yondaime Hokage!" yelled that ninja.

_'I shall rule this world!'_ was Minato's thoughts of what the fake Madara said.

_'Kushina! Forgive me.'_ Was Minato's last thought before yelling down to Gamabunta.

"Hold the Kyūbi just for a little while longer!"

"**I'll give it my best! But that's going to be tough even for me.**" said Gamabunta forcing the fox down to the ground.

"I'm going to need a lot of chakra to transport such a large object away." Said Minato to himself. With that Minato built up his chakra to get the amount he needed to transport the fox away which was currently still building up the **Bijū-Dama**. Just as the fox closed his large maw over the ball of chakra he was whisked away from the battlefield by Minato.

"Minato! He transported the Kyūbi with him!" said the Sandaime in shock of what his successor did.

"Over there!" yelled one ninja pointing in the horizon at the large ball of light caused by the **Bijū-Dama** exploding.

* * *

**With Minato and the fox**

Where the fox appeared is a now destroyed house, that looked like it was beautiful just before the arrival of the fox and his **Bijū-Dama**. A short ways away Minato appeared carrying his son, Naruto, and his wife Kushina, panting while crouched because of the amount of chakra he used to transport the fox with his **Hiraishin no Justu**.

"I must erect a barrier now." said Minato the thought, _'But I don't have much chakra!'_

"I can still do it, Minato!" stated Kushina while looking at Minato. She then concentrated on her chakra with a bit of effort, but soon chains made out of chakra shot out of Kushina's back in five different directions. They burrowed under the ground and wrapped themselves around the Kyūbi and made a net around them so no one can get in.

"Kushina!" yelled Minato as he watched his wife cough up blood, and making baby Naruto start crying.

"Woke you up huh! Sorry Naruto!" stated Kushina through labored breaths getting Minato to worry about her.

"Kushina!" said Minato looking at Kushina.

"I'll take the Kyūbi with me, to my death! Because that way we can reduce the interval between now and when he re-immerges again." said Kushina tightening the chains more around the fox. "It's all I can manage now with the little chakra I have left, but I will be able to save you both! So thank you for everything you've done!" stated Kushina with a sad but true smile on her face. Naruto who obviously doesn't know whats going on because he is just a baby started sniffling a little bit with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Kushina, you're the one! It was you who made me the Yondaime Hokage, you made me a man, and you made me this baby's father! And….." stated Minato in sadness that Kushina was thinking like this, about sacrificing herself.

"Oh, Minato please don't give me that sad look. I… I'm happy because… you love me, and what's more today is the birthday of our beautiful child! But most of all, if I were imagine me alive and our future the three of us together as a family. I can't really picture us, just being anything but truly happy." said Kushina while Minato took her words in stride and started to cry. "I guess if I were allowed just one regret, I wish I could've seen Naruto all grown up, I wish I could've seen…" Kushina tried to finish but was interrupted by Minato.

"Kushina! There's no need for you to die in-order to kill the Kyūbi, preserve what little chakra you have… for your reunion with Naruto!" stated Minato to Kushina. "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto, It'll be part of an **Hakke no Fūin(Eight Trigrams Seal)**, And then I will take the Kyūbi with me. Since I'm not a Jinchūriki I will have to use the **Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**!" stated Minato with conviction. While the fox was looking at Minato with contempt.

"You can't, if you cast that then you'll…" tried to say Kushina but Minato cut her off.

"And there's one other thing. I'm only going to seal half of the Kyūbi! It's physically impossible to seal this much power. But it's also strategically unwise, if you take the Kyūbi with you there will be no Jinchūriki till he re-immerges. This will upset the balance of power between the Bijū, with the **Shiki Fūjin **we can at least seal away half of the Kyūbi forever. And the other half of the fox… I'll seal it inside Naruto, with the **Hakke no Fūin**!" said Minato thinking about the future and what Jiraiya told him about the 'child of prophecy'. "I know what you're going to say, but remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about world upheaval. And also the calamities that would accompany it, I've become convinced of two things today. First, that masked man who attacked he would bring catastrophe to the world; and second the one who will stop him is this child! This infant, whose 'god father' is Jiraiya-sensei, he will open up the future as a Jinchūriki! I know it, somehow I'm sure of it!" finished Minato while looking back and forth between Naruto and Kushina.

"But Minato…" said Kushina as the Sandaime Hokage arrived to the scene to Minato already going through hand seals for the seal after he put Naruto on the ground.

"**Shiki Fūjin**" yelled out Minato as the **Shinigami(Death God)** appeared in its spectral form of long white robes, white hair, ashy skin; with a Tantō in its mouth and beads wrapped around its wrists, with Minato's soul crucified behind him in front of the shinigami. "Let's believe in him, after all this child is now our son!" stated Minato to Kushina.

Over on the other side of the barrier stood the Sandaime and Enma the Monkey king. "**Those signs don't tell me…**" asked Enma.

"Yes it's the **Shiki Fūjin**!" replied Hiruzen in sadness that his successor has resorted to that Jutsu.

"After I have completed this seal I'm going to seal your chakra inside of Naruto to. You won't have much time but I want you to help him try to control the Kyūbi's power as a Jinchūriki!" stated Minato with conviction and determination.

"But he's our son Minato! Tch… which is exactly why I don't want him to bare such a heavy burden!" exclaimed Kushina. "And tell me… why use the **Shiki Fūjin**? So it's just so I can meet Naruto when he's grown up, especially if it's going to be for a short time! Then there's no need for you to die. I'd rather you stay with him and watch over him, I just…don't understand why it has to be this way?! Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the balance of power among the Bijū, for his nation, for his village? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself at all, just for me please?!" exclaimed Kushina as she started to sob.

"To forsake ones nation, and ones village is exactly the same as forsaking one's own child. Your very own homeland was destroyed, so you should know that. A harsh life, awaits those without a land to call their home!" stated Minato as serious as he can get in a situation like this. "Besides our family are ninja! Finally, even if I were to live I could never be a substitute for you." said Minato as he crouched right in front of Kushina. "You won't have much time with him, but there's something only you can tell Naruto. Something that I just can't, that's a mothers role. I'm not doing this just for you…I'm doing it for Naruto!" finished Minato as he picked up baby Naruto. "I'd die for my son… that's my duty as his father!"

Minato and Kushina stared at each other seeing if the other would give up their resolve. While on the outside of the barrier Kushina erected Hiruzen was testing it to see if he could break down but discovered that it's impossible. "Sandaime-sama! What's wrong?" said a ninja that just arrived at the scene.

"It's no good, we can't get in any closer this barrier is preventing the Kyūbi from escaping! It seems the two of them are planning to take care of the Kyūbi all by themselves!" stated the Sandaime to the other ninja present.

Inside the barrier the Shinigami's hand went through Minato's soul, and from there it traveled out of his body and sped towards the Kyūbi.

"**Damn you Yondaime Hokage!**" roared the fox at Minato taking half his chakra.

"Seal!" yelled Minato as the chakra was pulled away from the fox and pulled into Minato's gut with a swirl like seal with eight lines of calligraphic writing sprouting from it.

_'My body is going numb, can't believe how heavy his chakra is.'_ thought Minato as he received half of the fox's chakra.

"**Damn you**!" repeated the fox to Minato.

"It is the **Shiki Fūjin** after all, I can't believe he used it!" stated the Sandaime watching the fox shrink.

"The Kyūbi is still alive though, couldn't he seal all of it away it appears smaller but…" said one of the ninja that accompanied the Sandaime as Minato summoned an altar.

"Alright, now for the **Hakke no Fūin**! I'll seal the rest of the Kyūbi inside Naruto." said Minato putting Naruto on the altar.

"**The ritual altar, he's planning on sealing me up again not inside that baby!**" said the Kyūbi.

Kushina who watched Minato put Naruto down, tried to move towards him and Naruto but as soon as she started moving she started coughing up more blood. "Kushina, are you okay!" yelled Minato as he started running towards her. But at that moment when the fox saw Minato move away from Naruto he thought he had an opportunity to stop himself from being sealed again, so he struck forward.

"**There you are!**" roared the fox as he struck out at Naruto with his clawed hands. Minato and Kushina saw this and did what all parents would do they both moved their bodies right in front of the claw that would have killed Naruto. The claw only coming to about four inches away from little Naruto, a drop of his parents blood landing on his little chest.

"I said I was his father, dying for him is my duty!" stated Minato to Kushina as he looked at her.

"Yes, but I'm his mother it's mine to!" replied Kushina.

On the outside of the barrier Hiruzen had a hard time making out what was going on but figured it out. "There's a child in there to!" stated the Sandaime.

"Yes and they saved it." Said one of the accompanying ninja.

"**Why you!**" yelled the fox enraged at not being able to kill its next host.

"I think this may be the first time that I've lost an argument, I guess it proves…just how serious you are about doing this." Kushina told Minato.

"I thank you, Kushina." said Minato wiping blood off his chin onto his palm, then going through hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

In a poof of smoke a toad that looks like an accordion. "**Ahhhh the Kyūbi!**" yelled the toad before looking at Minato. "**And Yondaime-sama too, what is going on here?**" questioned the toad before receiving an answer from Minato.

"Gerotora, I will give you the sealing formula's key! When I'm done take it to Jiraiya-sensei to store it!" stated Minato to the now named Gerotora.

"So that's it. Minato plans to make his own child the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, to save the village!" exclaimed the Sandaime on the outside of the barrier finally understanding what was going on inside the barrier.

"**I confirm I received the key! Alright I'm off now.**" said the toad disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"And now we're safe." said Minato as the Shinigami licked the tantō blade it pulled out of its mouth. "Kushina! I'm not going to last much longer, I'll start the **Hakke no Fūin** right now. I still want to put some of my chakra in Naruto, we won't see him for quite a while so let's tell him what we want to say!" Minato said to Kushina inciting her to start speaking to Naruto.

"Naruto don't be a picky eater, just eat a lot so you grow up big and strong, and make sure you bathe every day, and you stay warm to. Also, don't stay up to late make sure you get plenty of sleep, don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a ton of them okay, just a few is fine as long as there ones you can really trust. And…hm…your mom wasn't very good at this make sure you study hard, and learn your ninjutsu. Always remember everyone is good at something's, and not so good at others. So even if something doesn't go well don't get depressed okay, when you're at the academy, respect your teachers and the other classmen. Oh now this is important, regarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money, take your pay put it in a savings account. No alcohol, not until you of age to much sake is bad for you so, practice moderation. And another prohibition, is women. Remember I am one so I don't know too much about it…tch… keep in mind this world is made up of men and women. And so, at some point you will notice girls and that's normal, just be careful and don't fall for the bad ones. Just go out there and find someone that's like me. Oh, that reminds me! Speaking of the three prohibitions, you should be wary of Jiraiya-sensei -dattabane!" said Kushina with labored breaths. "Naruto, I'm sorry to say there will be plenty of hardships, and painful times ahead. Just be true to yourself, make sure to have dreams, and the confidence to make those dreams come true. Oh Naruto, there's so much, oh so much more, there are so many things I wish I had time to pass on to you, so much more I want to tell you. I wish I could stay with you longer, I love you!" finished a crying Kushina to Naruto. "Minato I'm sorry I used up your time." Exclaimed Kushina to Minato thinking he was mad at her for using up the time he had left.

"No, it's all right. Naruto, my words to you….Oh I guess your talkative mom said it all…**Hakke no Fūin**!" said Minato and that was the end of his and Kushina's life and the beginnings of a legends.

* * *

**A/N: All the Kyūbi attack wrapped into one hoorah for me. Lol! All of it is the dialogue from the anime so don't bust my chops about it; it has its purpose just like everything else in life. So I hope you guys like it the next chapter should be up in about a week maybe less. Thanks for the reviews to and the followers I have, I appreciate all of you.**


	5. Chapter V Discovery I

**A/N: Sorry for my absence and not posting new chapter's lately I have been having writers block but also I have been having family issues! One of the problems is my grandfather is dying and I have to take care of him, so typing is second priority. He won't go to the hospital and won't make an appointment with the VA. But all in all, Thank you guys for your reviews, it helps me sleep at night knowing a lot of you guys like this Fan-Fiction story. I'm sorry for those who thought the last chapter was a wasted read because it's something everyone already knows. Well I know the whole series yet us still read Fan-Fictions with the Kyūbi attack, or the Pain arc, or the Wave arc. I don't complain about those because I like them even if it's something I already knew. It just helps set in motion the story in my opinion. Okay enough of my rant here's the story.**

**On another note like I have said before if you don't like this because it's Naruto/Sakura and not Naruto/Hinata, then I'm sorry read something else. I have read reviews on other stories like Senpuu by Firefly-the-Wolf, about how they wasted their time on reading the story only to find out Hinata wasn't going to be in Naruto's Harem for the story. Or that the story is no good because Hinata is a better character and lover for Naruto.(they didn't say exactly these things, but it is like they did to me). I mean I myself don't hate Hinata! Yes she is a good character but she is not for Naruto. They don't make a good couple at all, one because she has only said a hand full of words to him throughout the series, two there has been more character development with sakura and naruto then any other pairing, three because she's too quiet and shy to keep Naruto in check, four Kushina said to find someone like her ie. SAKURA she is almost identical in personality to Kushina beside the fangirlism in series one but in mentality. She was made fun of when she was younger for the size of her forehead, and Kushina was made fun of for her hair. And they both adopted the same attitude about it. Well besides Sakura getting help from Ino. Well enough of my rants and by the way THIS IS NOT A NARUTO/HINATA IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT KICK ROCKS!**

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: I would pay ¢88 for it, because that's all I have right with me. **

**Konohagakure no Sato One week later**

It has been a week since that night. A week since Konohagakure no Sato otherwise known as The Village Hidden Amongst the Leaves was attacked by the **Kyūbi no Kitsune(Nine Tailed Fox)**. Many people ninja and civilian alike were killed that night but Konoha's most tragic loss was that of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. And because of that the now reinstated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was in a predicament. With the death of his successor not only, leaving his new born son Naruto Uzumaki orphaned, but also a Jinchūriki. But this was not the only predicament his(Hiruzen's) teammates, the councils, and his childhood best friend were being what all male Nara's say everything is. Troublesome.

**_(Flashback) Hokage Office four days ago_**

_Three days since the attack. Three long days of disorder and mayhem, in which he was forced to take office again at the untimely death of his predecessor. Three very long days of the most grueling and ancient tortures known to man were inflicted upon the old man, and he cursed Minato for making him take back this position he gladly gave up._

_What were these tortures forced upon the old Hokage, you ask? Of course it is the murderous meetings with the vicious bloodthirsty village council(well, it was the civilians trying to get the power. The shinobi were still trying to see who was left in their ranks), seeking to grab power with the loss of their Yondaime Hokage, and the Sandaime had to rein in these fire breathing demons to make sure they got nothing, searching the law books and history of Konoha he knew so well to make it impossible for them to get anything._

_And then there was the most heinous of terrors that sent a shiver down any Kage's back. It came straight from the ninth circle of hell, and it stayed with them until death or relinquishment of office. Yes, it is none other than the dooming… paperwork._

_He sighed, facing away from the mountains of paper that littered the office, his office once again, as he gazed out the window into the afternoon air to see his destroyed but recuperating village. Despite what many would think, he had not been glad to don the robes and hat of office again, but he knew Minato did the right thing., he wished so badly _

_The sky was the blue shade closest to the now past Namikaze's(Senju) eyes, and now it was made jealous by his son's eyes. Speaking of the boy, he wished so badly that he could hide him away from the world, protecting the heir of Minato and Kushina from the cruel world, but he couldn't._

_If he was anything like his parents, he would always be the center of attention, and of course demand much socializing with others. But he couldn't very well put him into an orphanage because he knew he will be neglected after this meeting he has to go to. He knew he couldn't take care of him because the council would absolutely try to make sure he had as little contact with the child as possible, that much he was certain of. He needed to stay on the councils good side for now, even if they held no official authority, not only to protect his unsteady position, but to be able to protect the sun kissed blonde haired child. _

_He couldn't give him to Jiraiya or Kakashi, because that would draw to much attention to them from enemies outside the village and from within. He couldn't think of who to give the boy to too protect him, and raise him into a fine young man or if he wanted to into a shinobi.(even though that would be inevitable with him being a Jinchūriki). Then Hiruzen remembered Minato was adopted! So that would mean that he may have biological family on Minato's side still around. That gave the old Hokage an idea that would rock the foundations of Konoha and the elemental nations for many years._

_"__Hyō(Panther)!" said Hiruzen. Which caused an ANBU with a panther mask to appear on one knee waiting for her orders. "Fetch doctor Asagi for me!" ordered Hiruzen._

_"__Hai, Hokage-sama!" replied the female ANBU member shunshining to the Hospital. It took all but five minutes for the ANBU to return with the doctor both in kneeling positions in front of their Hokage._

_"__You asked for me Hokage-sama?" questioned Asagi._

_"__Yes, I did! Hyō you may leave," said Hiruzen to the female ANBU member who left right away. "I asked you here because I have a mission for you!" started Hiruzen getting Asagi's attaention._

_"__What type of mission Hokage-sama?" questioned Asagi._

_"__This mission will be classified an S-Ranked secret! I want you to do a blood test on Minato Namikaze!" stated the Sandaime seriously getting a shocked look from Asagi._

_"__May I ask why Hokage-sama?" asked Asagi. Hiruzen got up from his desk and walked to the door and motioned for Asagi to follow him. They exited the office to the hall way and walked down the corridor till they reached a room guarded by ANBU one with a Hitsuji mask and one with a Ryū mask. The Hokage nodded to the two ANBU who bowed to him as he opened the door and walked in with Asagi right behind him._

_When they were in the room Asagi noticed it was a nursery and in the middle of the room up against the far wall was a bassinet that had a small blonde child in it sleeping. Asagi also sensed that there were four other additional ANBU in the room guarding the young child._

_Hiruzen walked over next to Naruto and said, "This child is Naruto Uzumaki the new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune." said Sarutobi getting a nod out of Asagi who already knew that from being the medic at the scene the night of the attack. "As you already know he is the child of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki as you were running tests on him to see if he was healthy three days ago." getting another nod out of Asagi. "What I want you to do is going to be an S-Ranked secret! I want you to run a test on Minato's blood and run it against any and all DNA samples possible in the Konoha medical data base!" informed Sarutobi getting a shocked look from Asagi._

_"__But sir the data base is a collection of all medical records from around Hi no Kuni which numbers in the millions!" stated Asagi getting a nod from Hiruzen._

_"__Yes, that is true but I want you to only do Konoha's ninja data base." said Hiruzen smirking with amusement getting an embarrassed chuckle from Asagi as she rubbed the back of her head._

_"__I knew that." replied Asagi getting an amused chuckle out the old Hokage. After that short stint of amusement the Hokage and Asagi got serious once more they both were looking at baby Naruto. Which caused a question to pop into Asagi's head, "Hokage-sama may I ask why you want me to do this?"_

_"__I want you to do this because I believe one of Minato's biological parents are still out there in the world! And another thing is I don't want, and can't let Naruto be uncared for without someone around to protect him from the people in this village that will try to use him for their own goals.(Danzō)" finished Sarutobi looking at Asagi seriously expecting a reply._

_With her Hokage's finished explanation Asagi got a determined look on her face; bowed to him and said, "Hai, Hokage-sama! I will do my best to find out if young Naruto's grandparents are still alive, but it will take a few days to get through them all sir.!" _

_"__That's fine, now if you would excuse me I have a meeting with the council's to tell them about Naruto and to listen to them bicker about everything." said the Sandaime motioning for one of his ANBU guards to pick up Naruto and bring him with._

_As soon as Hiruzen left the room Asagi swore silently to Naruto that she would find his family at all costs, and left right after her Hokage to complete her mission._

**_Council Chamber with Sarutobi_**

_The walk to the council chambers was long and dark in his mind. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he collected himself before having to go to yet another meeting, this time bringing news of Naruto to them. He had every viable speech ready, every loophole checked, and ready to answer any question they had. It would be the most prepared battle in his life._

_As he came close the magnificent building which at times is the home of the Daimyō of Hi no Kuni when he is here in Konoha he saw that his ANBU guard had separated two watching over baby Naruto had moved ahead to the chamber doors while two stayed behind to watch over him. Soon all them were guarding him once again, though one of the ANBU that was female Tori(Bird). Was holding a sleeping Naruto gently while rocking him back and forth silently, keeping baby Naruto calm and asleep. His lungs gasping for a little air when he shifted in Tori's arms, before she continued in a slow pattern._

_The Hokage smiled gently, running a hand through the already formed small blonde spikes, and they were soft and silky despite their appearance. With a nod to the four ANBU, he headed into the room first, knowing other ANBU were well hidden for means of protection. The round table had already been filled with the shinobi clan heads, except the chairs of the Senju, Uzumaki, and Hatake, along with many other respectable Jōnin, and prominent civilians that made up the village council, and Danzō the ex-ANBU commander. _

_They all turned to him either bowing or nodding their heads to show full respect or at least some form of respect._

_He made his way to his chair, and sat without any prompt with the four ANBU behind him, though the one with Naruto in her arms was more hidden then the other three._

_Sarutobi spoke gravely, "Not many of you know what really happened the night the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked. So I will give you the bare details. Minato-kun had no other choice than to seal the Kyūbi into a human child, making the boy a Jinchūriki. As his dying request, the Yondaime asked that everyone in Konoha sees this child as a hero, because he was sacrificed to be the bearer and prison of the Kyūbi, protecting us with his very life._

_With that Tori stepped forward, showing the room the blonde whisker marked child. Gasps were heard around the room, and then muttering. Then the opposition came,_

_It came first, naturally, from one of the civilians. "Kill it now, before the demon breaks out!" Many of the other council members agreed to this point, though several stayed silent, looking at the child with scrutinizing eyes, not so easily swayed by the emotions like their counterparts. The ninja in the room however stayed quiet. Many already knew who the boy was, the looks were a dead giveaway. And they knew who the boy's parents were so that was another give away._

_One of the civilian councilors, a haggard elderly woman, turned to the silent ninja in the room mainly to their Hokage, and asked in a voice that oddly quieted and gained everyone's attention. "What do you think? You are after all the experts on these things. We know nothing of these skills, or what it takes to keep the demon secure in the boy's body."_

_That actually shocked the shinobi that a civilian would come to them for an opinion in something they knew more about, instead of making their rash judgment's again. But even more shockingly was when Kizashi Haruno answered the woman matter-o-fact._

_"__The boy is human, not the fox, and the seal will hold. The Yondaime would never place a faulty seal on a child. And as once being a shinobi and a long time friend to Minato, I know that his seal mastery was the best. It rivaled, if not surpassed his own sensei, Jiraiya the Gama sennin. The boy is the only reason we live at this very moment, and we should honor the Yondaime's last wish, and celebrate the rising of a hero." finished Kizashi getting nods of agreement and appreciation from the shinobi in the room._

_All the Sandaime Hokage could do was smile appreciatively at Kizashi and send him a nod of thanks. Kizashi nodded back to the Hokage with a small smile also on his face. But the happiness was drained from the shinobi of the room once Danzō decided to put his two cents in._

_"__Hiruzen I ask that you give the Jinchūriki to me, so he can become a weapon for the village!?" asked Danzō who got glares from some shinobi and agreements from some of the civilians. Hiruzen looked at Danzō with blank eyes and a stoic face and said, "No! the boy will not grow up to be an emotionless weapon just for _'the good of the village'_ as you will put it! He will grow up to make friends and have a happy life and be seen as the hero the Yondaime asked him to be!" said the Sandaime seriously. Glaring at Danzō with a little bit of unrestrained age. "Just to be clear! If anything in this meeting is spoken publicly everyone here will be charged with treason!" stated the Sandaime to everyone, the civilians were sweating a little at this._

_"__You are all dismissed!" said Hiruzen._

_**(Flashback End)**_

**A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger its just that at the beginning of this chapter it says I was taking care of my grandfather. Well today on Aug 20, 2014 my grandfather passed away between 3-4 o'clock at the age 67 years old. It has been a very sad day for me I am upset but I accepted a long time ago that death is natural and it has to happen. Ironically this is also the same day my cousin who was a Marine was killed in Iraq in 2005 by a IED. My grandfather also served in the coast guard on the ice cutter polar star and another one that I can't name in the 60's to the 80's. He was born July 20, 1947. **


	6. Chapter VI Discovery II

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys I have been having problems with my family and with the bank. With my Grandfather gone the mortgage company doesn't get money, with the house already having a second mortgage taken out on it they are just dying to foreclose the house. But my mother is trying to get it in her name and have the time limit expanded so we can sell the house rather than it being auctioned off. What's left after selling the house and paying off the mortgage which is 99k at the moment. But yah big problems with my life. ****J****Also I have been entranced in playing Hearts of Iron 3 a fun a game and strategy game to play.**

**tks: I am American born and raised. I do believe in god as the creator of heaven and earth, but I believe in evolution also. He made humans to evolve into his greatest creations. That's why we have been able to advance to the point we are at over the last 10,000 years since the ice age. Now about the Incest thing! The human genome is a wonderful and mysterious thing. Along with other animal species around the world. Let's say you have two parents who have 3 kids! Then those 3 kids have two kids each. And those 6 kids have 1 kid each. The farther down the line the you get from the original parents the more those 42 chromosomes from those parents are diluted enough for their descendants (whether they know it or not) can have kids without any genetic draw backs. That is how humanity works, because technically if you are 6 or 7 degree cousins you are not really related to each other! Other than by name or just family ties. That's the same that happens in ninja clans in Naruto they wait for a few generations, and to keep blood lines like the Byakugan and Sharingan pure they would marry into the clans and every so often bring in new genes so there is no genetic draw backs. The Senju and Uzumaki are mysterious to me because they are descendants of Asura who was given his father's body and life force, so genetic abnormalities are unknown in those clans because of their healing factors. That answer your statement? ****J****Also the Uzumaki and Senju are pretty much two parts of the same clan.**

**Guest: If you don't like it don't read it! AND three words for you! Go Fuck Yourself! Yeah I said it this story is rated M for mature.**

**Now on with the story.**

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

**Konohagakure Hospital November 25**

It has been a month and a half since Asagi was assigned the mission, to find the late Yondaime Hokage's biological family bloodline, by testing his DNA against tens of thousands of Shinobi and Kunoichi over the last fifty years who are alive or have died in recent years. When Asagi started the search she started with the civilians who have become ninja fifty years ago and moved through to the shinobi clans year by year. So far she has made it through fourty-nine years which was during the first shinobi world war leading up to the second. Aligning with Minato Namikaze's date of birth. Some of the DNA samples that were stored were not stored properly so they were deteriorating for quite some time before she found them. Though it was not much to ruin them but it was enough to make it take longer to match the DNA samples up for the overall results of the tests.

At the start she thought about looking at the results pinging on the computer that was scanning the genetics data base but decided to put it off till it was finished with the entire data base. Now a month and a half later it is almost complete with only a few hundred more samples to go which would only take up to an hour to finish. As the hour passed by Asagi was getting excited, she didn't know why but she had to guess it had to do with it almost being done, or that she would be able to figure out who her Yondaime Hokage's parents are. She could only guess.

As the hour finished, the machine doing the tests slowed to a stop. When it stopped Asagi finally pulled the result sheet with all the results listed on it full of the matches. She started to look over it and noticed a consistency in the results they all had the one gene that was the same. But two of them stood out the most. She looked through the list that was on the computer screen of those two DNA samples, and was even more surprised and dumbfounded. She quickly got up and left the genetics laboratory of the hospital to go report to the Hokage of her findings.

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage thought that today would be a normal day. A normal day of doing paperwork and dealing with his advisors Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzō Shimura. They became even more annoying than before he chose Minato as the next Hokage especially now when it comes to the villages Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki. A little over a month ago he ordered his best Medic-nin Asagi (aside from Tsunade who isn't here at the moment), to run DNA tests to find out who his Successor's parents are. As he continued his work on the paperwork he heard a few hurried raps on his office door.

"Come in!" said the Sandaime taking a puff off the pipe in his mouth. As he was doing that Asagi barged into the room panting a little bit from running here but also because she was excited.

"Hokage-sama," said Asagi with a bow to her Hokage. "The DNA results have come in!" she said a little bit too loudly in her excitement. The Sandaime had a surprised look on his face for a second then let out a chuckle.

"Hehe, that is wonderful news!" exclaimed the Sandaime. "May I see the results?" with that Asagi handed him the result sheet. Hiruzen looked over it and was absolutely dumbfounded with what he saw. He looked up at Asagi with a serious face and said with no emotion, "Is this accurate?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama the machine used to determine the DNA has an accuracy of Ninety-Nine percent match rates! This is as accurate as it can get." stated Asagi with her own serious and emotionless voice. The Hokage looked at the list as he reread the two matches marked as highest percent match up for Minato's parents. It read **Maternal Parent Ninety-Nine Percent Match: Tsunade Senju, Paternal Parent Ninety-Nine Percent Match: Jiraiya**. This would explain why Tsunade left all those years ago, and confirmed Hiruzen's suspicions all those years ago.

As Hiruzen reread again and again he also noticed that Jiraiya's genes had some marks that were identical to Tsunade's. But not only hers, all the people listed on here, he figured it was a clan trait so to speak. But if it was a clan trait why would Jiraiya have it. As Hiruzen scanned over the list some more he noticed that Jiraiya's genes matched up to two other people on the list. One being surprising enough, the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju; and the other must have been Tobirama's illegitimate daughter. Which would explain why Jiraiya wasn't born into the Senju clan like Tsunade.

As Hiruzen was finishing reading it again for a third time he got a determined look on his face and said with authority and power, "ANBU!" With that a squad four ANBU captains were in charge of guarding him appeared in a kneeling position. "I am giving you all and your teams an A- Rank mission to find Tsunade Senju and bring her back to the village on my orders! Search high and low for her, GO!"

"HAI!" said the ANBU captains going to gather there teams for this mission. As soon as the ANBU left Hiruzen bit his thumb and swiped it on his palm. Then started to go through hand seals. When he finished he slammed his palm onto the floor of his office,

"**Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)**!" with a burst of white smoke a small monkey appeared with a Konoha head band wrapped around its forehead.

"**What is your order Hiruzen-sama?**" questioned the small monkey with a slight bow.

"I need you to go to Mt. Myōboku and request to the Toad elders to have Jiraiya return to the village as soon as he can." stated the Sandaime.

"**Hai, Hiruzen-sama right away!**" said the little monkey as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hiruzen then looked up to Asagi who has stayed quiet till now with a small smile. "You may leave Asagi-san thank you for your work have some time off to. And don't forget do not tell anyone of this till I talk to Tsunade and Jiraiya about this! Is that understood?" said the Sandaime to Asagi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." said Asagi with a bow and left the room.

Hiruzen turned to the window and looked out to the far reaches of the village admiring it along with the fall weather. _'this is going to be an interesting next couple of years for the village.'_

**Somewhere in Hi no Kuni one week later**

In a casino somewhere in Hi no Kuni sat a blonde haired woman in the style of two pig-tails wearing a green hoari with the kanji for 'gamble' on the back. This woman's name was Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju; and was also part of the Densetsu no Sannin(Legendary Three Ninja). As she was playing she had an ominous feeling come over her, which was at the moment when she went and pulled the lever for machine down to start another spin. Not more than thirty seconds later Tsunade got three straight money signs in a row that represented the Casino's jackpot.

As soon as she hit the jackpot Tsunade started to frown deeply. She knew that something has happened or something is going to happen so she quickly collected her winnings and left the casino to her hotel to collect her late lovers niece Shizune. As she reached her hotel and went up to her room she opened the door, "Shizune!" yelled Tsunade. "We are leaving!"

Shizune who had been in the bathroom at the time came out in only a bath robe and looked at her master and said, "Hai Tsunade-sama." As she started changing into her traveling kimino. They soon finished packing thirty minutes later and were on their way to check out of the hotel and leave the town. As Tsunade was walking down the street she stiffened a little when she felt the presence of four Jōnin level chakra signatures close by. No doubt they were ANBU, because as she looked in the direction of the signatures the ninja were well hidden. To stay hidden she put an undetectable genjutsu around her and Shizune so they can escape. Her and Shizune quickly made their way out of the town on their way to the next one.

**Yu no Kuni(Hot-Water Country)**

In the country of Yu no Kuni a country famous for its hot springs and famous spas. One of Konoha's strongest Ninjas sat peeking through a hole in one of the walls separating the male side of the Hot springs and the females side. Jiraiya if the Densetsu no Sannin(Legendary Three Ninja) was looking at all the naked women bathing in the waters hidden from public view, giggling like a little school girl while jotting down notes in his note book. He is also the author of the world famous Icha Icha Paradise novel series and the not so famous "Tails Of An Utterly Gutsy Ninja".

As he was doing that a small toad appeared in a poof of smoke next him croaking waiting for Jiraiya to acknowledge him. Jiraiya looked to the small toad and sighed.

"What is it?", Jiraiya asked the small toad. Who croaked then started to speak.

"The elders received a message from the monkey clan requesting that you return to Konoha as soon as you can." Croaked out the toad. Making Jiraiya wonder what his sensei wanted to urgently.

"Okay go tell Sarutobi-sensei that I will be back in the village after I check on my spy network!", said Jiraiya to the small toad. The small toad croaked in acknowledgement and then poofed away back to Mt. Myōboku.

Jiraiya turned back to his note pad with a small frown thinking about what it could be that his sensei would want. But shrugged it off till he got back to the village within the next few months to a year.

**AN: Sorry again for it being super short and taking so long but I had a lot of family issues going on so I wasn't able to get a long chapter out. But believe it or not the next chapter will be a long one! I promise! But I have had a few idea's for what to do with later chapter's and maybe making a reboot of a another fanfiction that that I have read that I am not going to give away till I get around to making the first chapter BUT thank you guys for following me and like I said I am sorry.**

**P.S THE NEW CHAPTERS MAN **


	7. Chapter VII Rebirth Of the Senju Tree

**A/N:Another chapter i hope you enjoy it i couldn't figure out how to start it but i eventually did. It's like one of those essays in school you know what you want to put in it but you don't know how to start it. But please enjoy it, if not give me some feedback and i will try to make the story more likable.**

**Now on with the story.**

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-Sensei owns Naruto, but it feels like Studio Perrot will try a coup D'état against him.**

**Outside the walls of Konohagakure no Sato two years later after message sent**

In the distance walking down the main road to Konohagakure no Sato were three people a man a woman and a teenage girl. These three people were the Gama Sennin Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju the Slug Princess and her apprentice Shizune Katō. But there was also one more child wrapped up in a bundle in Slug sannins arms that child being her grandson Naruto Uzumaki. It has been a year and a half since Jiraiya was in the village after he found out some shocking news that gave him literally every emotion known to mankind and the reason he personally went after Tsunade.

**_(Flash Back) One Year Ago, one year after message sent_**

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office doing his routine paperwork that he utterly despised when he felt a presence then heard a knock on his window and turned to see Jiraiya standing there. He quickly beckoned him inside and retook to doing the paperwork on his desk. Jiraiya opened the window and hopped in to the office with a cheesy grin on his face while Hiruzen held a look bordering on no emotion and sadness._

_" __How are you old man?" asked Jiraiya with a happy tone that matched his grin._

_Sarutobi took a small glance at Jiraiya, "Sit!" he said pointing at the chair in front of his desk which promptly made Jiraiya drop his grin into a serious expression while moving to the seat indicated. Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya and asked, "What took you so long to get here!? You said you would have been back six months ago?"_

_Jiraiya looked Sarutobi in the eyes, " I was looking into a new group of shinobi that may be a problem in the future!" replied Jiraiya. " But I also have a question for you old man! What was so urgent that you wanted me here other than to fulfill my duties as the spy master of Konohagakure?" questioned Jiraiya with curiosity laced in his voice. He knew it was something serious and very important but he did have a clue about what._

_Hiruzen looked at him with his hands held in front of his face and pipe hanging out of the corner of his mouth. " The reason I have asked for your immediate arrival per my request is because we have discovered information that was not privy to the village till before I sent for you." Started Hiruzen as he looked at Jiraiya with a saddened look that made him look older. "From what we figured out through blood tests of the shinobi past and present, we were able to figure out many things that we otherwise would have never even been informed of. Because it was a clan secret that only the elders of the clan when it was still formed had information of but never let slip for your protection, of enemies outside but also inside the village Jiraiya!" continued Sarutobi looking at Jiraiya who was confused about what his sensei was saying to him._

_"__What are you on about old-man?" questioned Jiraiya looking at Sarutobi with a confused look on his face._

_"__What I am saying Jiraiya is you are part of a clan, the Senju clan to be exact. And that isn't the only thing you also have a son!" stated Hiruzen looking Jiraiya in the eyes as they widened with surprise._

_" __I have a kid? How come I didn't know about this who did I have a brat with in the village? The only person I know of that I slept with in the village….was…Tsu-na-de!" replied Jiraiya as his eye's went wide with shock and disbelief as he looked at his sensei with his wide eyes. Then the gears in his head started to turn and he recalled the memories of Tsunade leaving for that mission all of a sudden for that undisclosed amount of time. While recalling that his eyes widened more in realization._

_"__S-sh-she w-was p-pregnant when she left on that mission all those years ago wasn't she?" asked Jiraiya looking at Hiruzen with a serious look on his face. Hiruzen eyed Jiraiya for a minute or two then sighed deeply. "I had my suspicions when she mentioned something about getting away from you but I didn't know for sure. Like I said it was only recently that I found out about this but that isn't the most surprising news." Said Hiruzen while smiling getting Jiraiya's confused attention. " Your son was really surprising when I saw who he was." Finished Hiruzen before handing Jiraiya a folder that said 'classified' on the front._

_Jiraiya looked at it for a second then looked closer at the name on the folder. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp and dropped the folder onto the floor. Jiraiya raised his eyes to look at his sensei with his still wide eyes. "M-m-min-minato w-was my s-son?" questioned Jiraiya with tears prickling the corners of his eyes._

_Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya with a soft smile and said, " Yes, he was! Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage was the son of you Jiraiya Senju and Tsunade Senju, and was the heir to the clan but now it lies upon another." Said Hiruzen getting a cheesy grin from Jiraiya then a serious look._

_"__Do you know why Tsunade never told me about him? I mean I know I was young and still immature, but if I would have known about him then I would have straightened out to take care of him!" stated Jiraiya with some anger in his voice._

_Hiruzen thought this over and explain it to his dense and on occasionally forgetful student. "His age Jiraiya! Look at his age! What was happening around the time he was born?" asked Hiruzen. Jiraiya did the math and blushed with embarrassment at forgetting the war at the time. "It says in the folder that he was adopted right before the climax of the war by the Namikaze clan! But the orphanage that was there no longer stands and looks like it was burnt to a crisp because of the war. So from that information alone I would assume that she went to retrieve Minato after the war but found the burnt out orphanage instead. That adding already to the death of her brother and her lover during the war must have sent her over the edge and made her leave the village and not tell you about him! For her thinking Minato was dead gave her no reason to tell you!" Sagely deduced Hiruzen about the information collected and adding it all together._

_Jiraiya went deep into thought after hearing that and did agree that if she learning of Minato's supposed death. Then there would have been no reason to tell him. But it still hurt that she would do that to him and not tell him about it. Then he remembered something his sensei said a few minutes ago about an heir replacing Minato. Then remembering Minato with that red haired woman Kushina Uzumaki who was also the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. Who named him there child's; what was his name, Naruto after the character in his book that never sold well is godfather. Well that will be weird? Being Naruto's godfather and grandfather, would seriously confuse some people._

_"__What are we going to do sensei? With Minato gaining enemies throughout the world we can't say that Naruto is his kid, but we also can't come out and say that me and Tsunade are Minato's parents either till the kid gets old enough and things have calmed down more here at home!?" questioned Jiraiya getting frustrated that things can't go smoothly like a normal family should go._

_Hiruzen closed his eyes and thought about what they could do and came to a conclusion that would suite Naruto the best it can so he won't have to be lonely for the rest of his life. "You are right Jiraiya but don't forget Minato also made young Naruto into the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. Not only for the protection of the village, but also to protect Naruto himself! The villager's undoubtedly know about young Naruto being the Jinchūriki, because of my tardiness to the situation, and those lose mouthed chūnin with me from that night, along with my advisors telling the entire council about it. So he will live an unhealthy lonely life without a mother or father figure around to raise him! So I am going to ask, no beg you to look after him Jiraiya he is going to need someone there for him with all the hate from the village he will receive!" finished saying Hiruzen with an urgent under tone to his voice._

_Jiraiya looked at him with determination in his eyes that spoke volume's than any words that muttered, "I will old man he is my grandson after all!" said Jiraiya with a grin of happiness and joy. "Also Jiraiya," started Hiruzen, "Go find Tsunade and tell her about this discovery! I sent ANBU after her when I sent my monkey to you, but she avoided them and they haven't found a trace of her. You are the only one that can find her with your spy network, take young Nruto with you to convince her to come home, he is the future of the Senju and Uzumaki clans!" finished Hiruzen with a serious look but if you look closer you can see the traces of a small smile. "Also I will tell you about your parents when you get back and Tsunade is here!"_

_" __I will do that old man! I will be back with in the year with Tsunade even if I have to drag her back kicking and screaming if I have to." Replied Jiraiya getting up and moving towards the door getting ready to head to the room where his grandson was surrounded by the Sandaime Hokages most trusted ANBU including one Kakashi Hatake. "I will see you when I get back sensei and hopefully things will get better for us all." said Jiraiya waving behind him to his sensei who just smiled and thought, 'good luck Jiraiya you are going to need it for when you run into Tsunade.'_

**_Crater city six months later_**

_It has been six months since Jiraiya left the hidden leaf village to go on his journey looking for his long lost teammate and hopefully soon to be lover's for the sake of their grandchild. Speaking of grandchild, Naruto Uzumaki was a nice wakeup call to the duties of parenthood Jiraiya missed out on for his own son. Most nights young Naruto would sleep soundly and all through the night. But there have been some occasions where Naruto would not sleep at all and would cry for hours on end for no reason(To Jiraiya), at all. Though some nights are moody like this during the days Naruto is the most well behaved and quiet child he has ever had the experience at meeting._

_Naruto also seemed very curious with the world around him as most toddlers are. During the third month of the travel Jiraiya took some time to teach Naruto something's he should have started learning a little over five months ago before he even arrived in the village. Like walking which Naruto picked up and was very proficient at within the first week of him learning it. Soon after that he started teaching him how to speak. Jiraiya taught him how to say his own name and that Jiraiya was his Ojii-san and that they were looking for his(Naruto's) Obaa-chan so they can head home. Though Jiraiya wasn't expecting Naruto understand any of what he was talking about. That was all about to change the day they finally found Tsunade in one of the casino's._

_Jiraiya with Naruto all bundled up in his arms from the cold weather that recently gripped all of Hi no Kuni for the coming winter, were walking down the main drag of crater city. The festival was the liveliest here, like with all village's that hold festivals like this. Jiraiya was looking for a good place to eat that would suite him and give him some time to also feed Naruto before finding a hotel to rest before searching again for Tsunade._

_As Jiraiya looked around he saw a restraint/bar/casino that caught his attention he didn't know what it was but this place drawing him in. It was like he needed to go in there that there was something important there that was waiting for him. While his ninja instincts warned him that it could be something bad he went any way just to smother his curiosity. So he went into the restaurant and looked around. As he looked around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but when he looked towards the back of the restaurant he saw the very person he has been looking for the last few months. Tsunade Senju was sitting in the back of the restaurant taking a drink of sake while her apprentice looked on with great sadness in her eyes._

_Jiraiya looked on with a mix of emotions the most prominent being anger. But schooled his emotions so not to rouse he chakra to the point of waking a sleeping Naruto. He started to move towards the back dodging waiters and people alike, on his way there Shizune at the right moment looked in his general direction and went wide eyed in surprise, and if Jiraiya can see right happiness?! But Shizune also saw the look on his face also and looked at her master fearful of what she might do if she notices Jiraiya. So she nudged her master anyway to get her attention._

_"__Tsunade-sama!" said Shizune nudging Tsunade getting a dirty look in response._

_"__What is it Shizune? Can't you see I am drinking here!" slurred Tsunade to her apprentice._

_"__Yes, Tsunade-sama; but Jiraiya-sama is here!" stated Shizune with fear in her voice with a little hope. But with those words Tsunade looked like she sobered up a little and looked in the direction Shizune was, and sure enough there was Jiraiya moving in their direction. Tsunade was shocked that he was able to find her but then again he was the spy master of Konoha so it isn't really that surprising to her._

_"__What are you doing here Jiraiya?" slurred Tsunade drunkenly standing up pointing at Jiraiya who just stared at her with seriousness that she only saw him have in a battle. Jiraiya arrived at their table and sat down next to Shizune across from Tsunade and stared at her before speaking._

_"__Why?" questioned Jiraiya making Tsunade looking at him confused along with Shizune._

_"__Why? Because I want to know why you are here you idiot! That's why!" replied Tsunade taking another swig of her sake._

_"__Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant all those years ago?" questioned Jiraiya getting angry at her now for what she has become. But with those questions Tsunade gasped while taking a swig of sake and inhaled it down her wind pipes and started sputtering while coughing with what little sake in her mouth going everywhere._

_After her coughing fit Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, with wide eyes like she was caught with her hands down her pants in public. "W-w-what! How did-?" stuttered Tsunade finally looking away from Jiraiya._

_"__Sensei told me!" said an irritated Jiraiya with anger still in his eyes, and chakra slightly flaring making the sleeping Naruto fidget in his arms and making him calm a little. "He had his suspicion that time you took that long term mission before the start of the second shinobi war! So I want to hear it! Why didn't you tell me?" questioned Jiraiya again staring down Tsunade with an intense gaze._

_Tsunade not looking at Jiraiya remembered the burnt out building that once was an orphanage but wasn't any longer and so decided to tell Jiraiya her reasons. "The reason why I left the village was because I didn't trust the people within it, and didn't need the attention of the other nations at the time either! So I asked sensei for a long term leave disguised as a mission and went into hiding!" stated Tsunade, "After our son was born the war broke out. To protect him I put him in an orphanage till the war was over and later come and claim him as my rightful child! But after you went on your journey the toads sent you on I had already lost my brother and at the time my lover Dan to that pathetic curse of wanting to be Hokage!" continued Tsunade being moved to tears in her still drunken state but she still pushed forward none the less. "S-so w-when the war ended I went to go and retrieve our child from the orphanage like I planned but when I arrived at the burnt out shell of the former orphanage I lost all hope of ever being happy! So I came back to Konohagakure and collected Shizune here." She said pointing towards Shizune who was looking at Jiraiya's arms with curiosity. "And left the village and never turn back or thought of the place where my entire family died to protect it and receive nothing but more pain and sorrow in return!" finished Tsunade breaking down finally after all the memories and lose she has just now had to remember._

_Jiraiya looked at her with an understanding expression. He had pondered on the state of their clan while on his journey to find her and he was a bit saddened that it is mostly non-existent with a few still with the name, but most married outside the clan with the rest of the population of the village mostly the non clan families. Though a full blood Senju is rare like him, Tsunade, and there now deceased son but also their now two year old grandson. There are still many in the village that are descendants of full blood or half blooded Senjus, so all is not lost for the clan._

_Still staring at her Jiraiya spoke in a small voice, "You are wrong by the way our child did survive that fire!" said Jiraiya making Tsunade snap her eyes towards Jiraiya to look at him. But with her still being inebriated, and being part Uzumaki she had a temper that made her seem brash at times, which caused her to lash out in anger._

_"__Don't Fucking Lie to me Jiriaya!" yelled Tsunade making a couple of the waiters and other occupants in the restaurant move away from the Sannin. Jiraiya out of fear of Naruto waking reached over the small table, and quickly put his hand over Tsunade's mouth firmly quieting her from yelling at him some more._

_"__I am not lying to you Tsunade I saw the file and the blood test results! Not knowing it I ended up training him as my apprentice!" finished Jiraiya smiling at Tsunade who went wide eyed at that and started shaking her head back and forth jarring Jiraiya's hand from her mouth._

_"__O-o-our s-s-son c-c-can't be…" started Tsunade but was cut off by Jiraiya._

_"__Oh but he is! He was adopted right after you left him at the orphanage and was given the name Minato one of the attendants there and Namikaze from his adoptive family! He grew up wanting to be Hokage, and met the love of his life Kushina Uzumaki, who also had his dream. He eventually married her and was offered the position of Hokage not long after the third Shinobi war ended, after saving the northeastern army from destruction at the hands of Iwa!" stated Jiraiya smiling all the while. "Our son IS Minaato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!" finished Jiraiya with pride at his apprentice and son. Tsunade mean while he was saying this started to sob with happiness and sadness while holding a green crystal like necklace that she wore around her neck. Shizune on the other hand was still intrigued with the bundle of blankets Jiraiya was still holding in his arms so she decide to voice her curiosity._

_"__Jiraiya-sama! Who's the little one you have in your hands?" questioned Shizune still continuously looking at little Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Shizune with a pained expression on his face._

_"__I assume you guys heard what happened to Konoha!" questioned Jiriaya getting a saddened nod from Shizune and a teary eyed nod from Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded in acknowledgement to that and looked around him to make sure people still have kept their distance from them, but to make sure no one was able to listen in. Jiraiya handed the sleeping Naruto to Shizune and pulled out some premade seal tags and shuffled through them and found the silencing seal he was looking for and activated it._

_With that done Jiraiya continued their conversation now able to do so without any prying ears for this more top secret info. "Minato was an honorable, and kind man. Everything he did was for a reason that was not without questions. He wouldn't seal the Kyūbi no Kitsune into just anyone's child, if he wasn't willing to do it to his own!" said Jiraiya getting stunned looks from Shizune and Tsunade._

_"__That child in Shizune's arms Tsunade! Is our grandson, our family and the future of the Senju clan." finished Jiraiya making Tsunade stare at the sleeping bundle in Shizune's arms._

_Shizune looked towards her master who was looking at Naruto in her arms. Shizune made a motion to see if Tsunade wanted to hold Naruto. Tsunade seeing that tentatively reached over the table to get a hold of Naruto cradle the sleeping child in her arms. Though with Naruto being moved around more often than he is used to he started to fuss and wake up. He slowly opened his cerulean blue eyes and looked up at Tsuande._

_He let out a cute little yawn that made Shizune cover her mouth and giggle a little as he continued to look at Tsunade. Losing interest he started to look around and then spotted Jiraiya who was smiling at the display of Tsunade holding him._

_"__That lady holding you there is your Obaa-chan Naruto!" said Jiraiya nodding towards Tsunade. Naruto turned look back at Tsunade and stared at her while smiling and making noise like he was trying to speak. And then they were surprised by what they heard Naruto say._

_"__Baa-shan, Baa-shan, Baa-shan…" started to repeat Naruto over and over again not being able to pronounce the 'c' correctly, but also having grabbed a hold of one of Tsunade's bangs, and was playfully tugging on it. Jiraiya smiled brightly at the display, and laughed loudly._

_"__That's right little man she's your Baa-chan! She's coming back home with us right Tsunade?" sternly said Jiraiya looking at Tsuande. Shizune also looked at Tsunade with hope filled eyes that they may finally be able to go home and stay there._

_Tsunade on the other hand barely paid attention because she was staring at Naruto intensely. He reminded her some much of the baby boy she left on the Orphanage steps so long ago for his protection. Now she has found out that her son lived and grew up to be a Hokage, and had his own kid that was right now in her arms. Not only that her son died protecting Konoha against the Kyūbi no Kitsune and sealed that very beast into his son. If her sensei didn't ever run those blood tests by wanting Naruto here to have family to be around. Then he would have grown up in a very lonely environment that would emotionally scare him for his whole life. And with him being a Jinchūriki no less he would be hated by the entire village without any love in his life and would eventually despise the village and want to destroy it. She would not let that happen, no she could not._

_Steeling her gaze onto Jiraiya with sheer determination in her eyes that already told him what he wanted to know. Nodding Jiraiya spoke with a smirk, "Alright than! We will spend a week here before we set out around fire country paying your debt's Tsunade than we make way towards Konoha!" said Jiraiya getting a glare from Tsunade and an understanding nod from Shizune. Jiraiya laughed a little at that and grinned, "Don't worry it will all be covered so you won't have the loan sharks out after you._

_Mean while Naruto was giggling away at Shizune making funny faces at him while he still played with Tsunade's hair._

**_(Flash Back End)_**

**Present**

After the hassle with paying off all the loan sharks for Tsunade and draining a considerable amount of Ryō out of his bank account Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade with Naruto sitting on her shoulders playing with her hair and babbling to himself were on the main road leading up to Konoha.

"So how do you think the people will react to seeing him again and with us no less!" questioned Tsunade looking over at Jiraiya who just snorted.

"Don't worry about what they think! They are not important for Naruto at the moment. We are the important ones, we are his family and all he needs right now is our love." Finished Jiraiya getting a slow nod from Tsunade.

They soon arrived at the gates of the village and walked up to the gate house to sign in so they can head towards there sensei's office. While signing in the chūnin looked at Naruto who was still on Tsunade's shoulders with a small sign of disgust but tried whole heartedly to ignore him. Jiraiya and Tsunade glared at the man releasing a small amount of killing intent making the man cower from the increased pressure of chakra directed at him.

With that done with some satisfaction Jiraiya, and Tsunade with Shizune, Naruto made their way through the village towards the administration building where the Hokage office was located. Along the way they noticed most of the population of civilians were ignoring them for the fact Naruto was in there presence. There were some that were openly greeting them and Naruto, and some that were openly glaring daggers at Naruto. The Ninja on the other hand seemed to be to be openly greeting and praising them without any inhibition of anger or being afraid of Naruto.

That to Jiraiya and Tsunade was a one up for them because that was one step closer for Naruto to win the hearts of the people and later be seen for the hero he truly is by the entire village.

**Administration Building Hokage office**

In the Hokage office Hiruzen received word that Jiraiya had arrived back in the village with Tsunade and Shizune; so decided to use his spying glass ball to see the reaction of the villagers towards young Naruto. The looks from the civilians didn't surprise him, except for those few who were openly greeting them. But the ones from the Ninja were the most heartwarming, because even after what the fox did to the village and their comrades they aren't taking their pain and anger out on young Naruto.

After a little while watching them walk towards his office he stop channeling the chakra he was using to the ball and put it away and waited for Jiraiya, and Tsunade. It didn't take long for them to arrive when Hiruzen heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" said Hiruzen watching the door open and in stepped Jiraiya with Tsunade, and Shizune coming in after him.

"Ah! Tsunade, Shizune good to see you again after all these years!" said Hiruzen with a smile on his face getting a small smile and a bow from Shizune and a scowl from Tsunade who reluctantly nodded her agreement.

"I am glad to see you to sensei but I am not too happy to be back in this village that has taken so much from me." said Tsunade getting an agreeing nod from Hiruzen.

"I can't feel the pain you feel but I do give my condolences like I have always done." Replied Hiruzen looking at Tsunade. "But that may change for you I hope!" he finished Hiruzen looking at Naruto who was now in her arms babbling away while trying to reach for Jiraiya's spiky hair that is going down his back.

"So what happens now?" asked Tsunade looking at her sensei with a questioning look.

"Well I was thinking you could reopen the Senju clan district that has been closed since you left all those years ago, and send out the call!" answered Hiruzen calmly looking at Tsunade who was confused at his last statement.

"The call?" asked Shizune who was confused at what was being talked about.

"Yes, the call!" started Hiruzen getting up and walking toward one of his shelves that had many scrolls and books on it, and pulled out one that said, "Konoha Clan Laws" . "The call is something doesn't really exist but it was suited for what I was intended to mean. What I mean to say is I want Tsunade to send out the call to restore the Senju as a official clan, and not have them dispersed throughout the population of Konoha!"

"That's not possible I and Naruto should be the only Senju left in the village sensei! All the others of my family are dead." Stated Tsunade confused at what her sensei was suggesting that was impossible. "And i was planning on opening the district up to see what is left standing and needs to be fixed!" finished Tsunade while handing Naruto to Shizune.

"Well you are wrong that you are the last Senju, Tsunade! Jiraiya here is in fact full blood just like you are Naruto!" replied Hiruzen going into his desk and pulling out the blood test results from those many years ago, and handed it to Tsunade. "But you two aren't the only ones! When the village was built Hashirama-sensei wanted all the clans to lose the walls that kept them together and intermingle with the other clans and families who came to Konoha! When Tobirama-sensei became Hokage he re-established the Senju clan as an actual clan and had the Senju district built for the Senju who wanted to stay a clan." stated Hiruzen making Tsunade nod already knowing that for she may have been young at the time but she was still training to be a kunoichi and learned fast. "Those family members you grew up with were the ones who answered the call when Tobirama was clan head! But there are hundreds of other now throughout the village!" finished Hiruzen pointing at the folder in Tsunade's hand.

She opened it with trembling hands and looked through it. She saw many who were full blood Senju, but the majority were half or quarter Senju. There were also a few who were part of other clans but they would be later talked to about what they want to do. She also found Jiraiya's name and gasped looking up from the folder to him making him blush. "Have you seen this?" she asked him.

"No, actually sensei said he would let me look at it when I got back with you." Whined Jiraiya leaning over Tsunade's shoulder to look at the list of people he was directly descended from. His eyes widened at seeing the names and looked up to the also shocked Tsunade. Who then both looked to Jiraiya like deer's in head lights. "How am I related to the Nidaime?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Your mother was his illegitimate daughter!" replied Hiruzen, "That is why you weren't born into the clan, it was because he didn't know about his daughter to begin with."

"Well that is unexpected!" said Tsunade with tears in the corner of her eyes, happy knowing that she isn't one of the last Senju left and that her family has a chance to be reborn.

"When do you want me to make this call sensei?" questioned Tsunade.

"In a few days! You are going to preach to the council about our findings, and the hopeful rebirth of a founding clan!" said Hiruzen going into deep thought, then nodding to himself steeling his resolve. "But bfore you leave there is something else I want to discuss with you two! Which one of you will take up the position of Hokage?" asked Hiruzen stunning the two adults and the teenager.

**A/N: And done! I know kind of out of the blue ending but it will be explained next chapter and will kind of set in motion of events to allow Naruto to take up the mantel after Tsunade instead of Kakashi in cannon. Also for those of you who are confused about the age of Naruto at this time he currently is two years and one and months old. Also that shitty ending to the manga?! I mean I am sad that NS didn't become cannon Kishi butchered his characters for the sake of money. I mean to have a movie explain shit about NH becoming cannon when they had 699 chapters to at least make those two characters interact more instead NS! It fucking reeks of capitalist bullshit. But can't change it! That's what this web site is for though right.**

**Please PM me or review to give me feedback about this chapter and some things you would like to see and i may consider it.**

**PS the call thing is not mine but when i find the story i got it from i will credit them for it.**


	8. Chapter VIII Sprouting Of The Tree Leaf

**A/N: Thank you Dokubodaminabo for pointing that out. I always do that for some reason. I think the reason is, is because I am used to writing statement's, which you are suppose to use exclamation points for. I also believed they are suppose to be used for when people talk. That was until I read up on what it was meant for and like you said that was yelling. LOL But I will eventually fix that, so it won't seem like they are yelling at the top of their lungs.**

**Also thanks for reviews and the Idea's my acquaintances it is really reassuring that I have all your guys support for the story. On another note those of you who are NH fans.( the very few who read this story) I am not against you guys. In fact if NH had enough development instead of the what it currently has I would have been for it. But to become cannon for money purpose's Is just pathetic. I have seen tweets and translations from the producer of Naruto and he has said that the true ending of Naruto was 699. And that 700 was planned three months ago when the trailer for the new movie came out. So I don't think Kishi even has the reins of his own manga any more and that it is being sold out to appease the larger fan bases (NH SS) all for the sake of money. Proof is the shitty non consistent ending. But please I am not hating on you guys just remember that. I am only pointing out what that fault is in the ending. Ship what you ship I don't care, if you don't like what I'm saying then don't read it and enjoy the story of gtfo. **

**Another thing, sorry it is taking so long to start the main part of the story I'm just trying to get events out of the way like the past leading up to Naruto's training as a ninja. People also saying that Naruto in cannon is OP are sorely miss informed. Kakashi said in the beginning of the series after they met Haku and Zabuza that there are people younger than Naruto yet stronger than him(Kakashi). So in essence then there is no such thing as OP in Naruto. **

**Last thing I swear some of you did mention I am going to make Naruto OP like I answered in the paragraph above. Like I said there really isn't a such thing as over powered in Naruto. But I was thinking about the cannon Naruto. We all know that Naruto is an idiot in the manga right?! Well lets go back to the thing that gives Ninja there powers: Chakra! It is made up of Physical energy and Spiritual energy. We all know that Naruto is a stamina freak because he has kurama's yang half in him. And he is an uzumaki who are descendants of Ashura. So what if he was smarter than what kishimoto made him? Spiritual energy I believe is advanced through meditation, learning, and experience. So if he was smarter wouldn't he not have more control of his chakra, and more of it? That's what has been bugging me. If Naruto was smarter he would be stronger than he was in cannon. That would have also made him prime for learning sage techniques. Because we have only been told that all you need is an insane amount of chakra to be a sage and have a summoning animal that knows sage techniques. But that's getting off topic.**

**Now on with the story. **

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: **

**_Last Time:_**

_"__When do you want me to make this call sensei?" questioned Tsunade._

_"__In a few days. You are going to preach to the council about our findings, and the hopeful rebirth of a founding clan." said Hiruzen going into deep thought, then nodding to himself steeling his resolve. "But before you leave there is something else I want to discuss with you two! Which one of you will take up the position of Hokage?" asked Hiruzen stunning the two adults and the teenager._

The room was quiet for quite some time before Jiraiya spoke.

" What was that old man I didn't hear you right?" questioned Jiraiya getting a smirk out of Hiruzen.

" I asked which one of you two." he said pointing at Tsunade and Jiraiya, " Will take. Up. The Hokage. Mantel?" repeated Sarutobi making sure that they understood him clearly.

" Well I won't be able to do it." said Jiraiya getting looks from Tsunade and Shizune. "What? I have a spy network to run and books to right along with helping watch the gaki! My hands are pretty much tied up for a good while." Jiraiya finished saying getting a nod from Hiruzen and an eye twitching glare from Tsunade.

" What about that kid Minato taught! Kakashi was it?" asked Jiraiya ignoring Tsunade's glare.

" He is still young and is in a bad place at the moment with the loss of his sensei and father figure after the loss of his teammate's. He is in no condition at the moment to take up the mantel. Other than that the only other person that can take the mantel would be Danzō." stated the Hokage getting serious looks from the people in the room except Shizune who hardly knew what was wrong with this man. But if her master was displeased than he has to be a bad guy.

" So that only leave's you Tsunade! I do whole heartedly believe in the next generation but with what has happened in recent years with the Kyūbi attack and the finishing war with Kumogakure no Sato they are not as numerous as they were before these things happened! Minato was a once in a generation genius that cannot be out matched at this moment in time! I am also getting to old for this and won't be around forever you know." finished the Sandaime Hokage looking at his two students.

Tsunade glared at her sensei and was about to deny him the offer but was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya started sternly. " You know I am not fit to lead the village. I have my spy network that I still need to maintain and if I end up running the village I wouldn't be able to do that. Not only that people would think me a fool for the job and try and undermine me at every turn. You on the other hand are known for being the 'only' Senju left at the moment, and the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. For that they would respect you no matter what. I can't possibly know what it is like to hurt for losing family, and loved ones because I never grew up with any. But I do know what it is like to lose a precious student that I didn't know was my son. So please just think about it before you deny it." Finished Jiraiya getting a look from Tsunade.

" But what about Naruto? Who would watch him while I am here in the office, and you are out checking your spy network and being a pervert?" questioned Tsunade getting a giggle from Shizune, and a laugh from Sarutobi while Jiraiya whined a little.

Shizune went into a thoughtful pose and then answered, " I can watch him." She stated drawing the attention of the other occupants in the room so she explained her reasoning. " I think it would be fun taking care of Naruto-kun. It would be a great experience teaching, and doing all sorts of things with him for when I ever decide to have a child of my own." She said blushing at the end. " And I have always wanted a otuoto(Little Brother)."

The other adults looked at her causing her blush to deepen and them to chuckle.

" Are you sure Shizune?" asked Tsunade getting a nod from the girl. Tsunade sighed then looked up at her sensei with a form of resignation. " All right sensei I will do it," she said then glared at him, " Though you are going to help me with the paperwork so I can spend some time with my grandson as much as possible till he gets old enough to join the academy." Said Tsunade making Hiruzen nod accepting her answer.

" All right. I will also inform the village council of this new development, and also send word to the Daimyō that I will be going back to retirement." Said Hiruzen getting nods from Jiraiya and Tsunade while Shizune played with Naruto.

" Well at least we have a few days so might as well go check out the Senju district, and see what needs to be fixed, and repaired or demolished." Said Tsunade getting up from her seat receiving a nod from the Hokage.

Walking through the village was like it was when they arrived the same looks as before, and the occasional greeting. It took a while to walk through the village to the long abandoned Senju district. If anything the seals that were on the buildings and walls lasted long enough that they weren't too decayed to be refurbished. Granted they were put in place a few decades ago when Tobirama had the district built, but seals require constant maintenance. The last person that was actually proficient enough in seals that was here last was Mito Uzumaki before she moved to that cottage in the forest behind the district.

" We are getting close to the district." Said Tsunade breaking herself from her own reverie, and memories of her grandmother. A few minute later they came to the walls of the district that looks like it has seen better days. Tsunade walked up to the gates, and said in quit voice to Jiraiya who was on her right. " When the district was built Tobirama-oji made it a fact he only wanted clan members to be able to enter the district for the purpose of secrecy and protection from our enemies." stated Tsunade getting a nod of understanding from Jiraiya who listened to her as she continued. " He was so adamant on the safety of the clan he had Mito-baa-chan help him devise blood seals for the gate, and the jutsu library that wasn't shared with the rest of Konoha. He made it so intricately complex that not even the best infiltrator specialist could get into the district. Even if they had Senju DNA they would have had to be flesh and blood Senju for it to work. It's kind of like a summoning contract you need blood, finger prints, and signature to open the gate and library." she finished knowing Jiraiya understood what she was talking about. But she hesitated.

Jiraiya wondering why she was hesitating spoke his wonderment. " Well why don't yo…" then he remembered she had hæmophobia, or fear of blood. He sighed, " Damn." Said Jiraiya looking at Tsunade. " Is there a way we can open the gates without you freaking out?" questioned Jiraiya getting a look from Tsunade.

She thought about it for a few minutes. " There is only one way…" she said trailing off holding out her right palm to Jiraiya. " You have to do it… make a cut on my hand dab my fingers in it and press my palm onto the gates." she finished.

Jiraiya looked at her with pity in his eyes, and sighed again. " Alright since you are going to freeze up anyway I will carry you into the compound." He said grinning like a pervert getting a knock on the head from Tsunade. Who watched in satisfaction as a lump appeared on his noggin.

After that little display Tsunade prepared for what was about to happen. Jiraiya took out a kunai and placed it over Tsunade's palm. She used her left hand to cover her eyes so she couldn't see the blood that will come out. With that as the go ahead Jiraiya cut her palm making her wince a little. With the sufficient amount of blood needed he dabbed her fingers in it, and moved it over to the gate and pressed it there for a few seconds. It took a minute of two for the seal to activate after so long of not being used. With the activation sealing kanji, and symbols spread out over the surface of the gate and glowed a bright blue. It died down after a few seconds from unlocking the rest of the compound.

With the gate now unlocked Jiraiya removed Tsunade's hand from the gate and started to wipe the blood off her hands. To completely clean her hand he used a mild water jutsu to clean the rest of the blood off. With it done Tsunade subconsciously healed her wound as Jiraiya cleaned her hand. When he was done she removed her other hand from her eyes albeit trembling a little. She turned to look at Jiraiya who was still staring at her. " Thank you." She said and pushed the gates open and walked in.

The compound was still in relatively good shape even though things were over grown and some buildings were structurally compromised the majority of the compound was still in good condition. Which means that the seals that were placed all those years ago lasted this long without maintenance or repair. Though soon they would need it which is what she would use Jiraiya for.

As they walked through the compound towards the clan heads residence Jiraiya started to speak making Tsunade jump a little. " You know you are going to have to get over that fear of blood of yours as soon as possible right? I don't think the elders would take to kindly to there soon to be new Hokage having a fear as tedious as that." He finished glancing over to Tsunade getting a glare in return.

" I am sorry I can't help it!" snapped Tsunade making Jiraiya flinch little as she raised her voice. " Every time I see blood I remember things I want to forget." She said her voice quieting.

Jiraiya through caution to the wind and moved close to Tsunade and grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. That action startled Tsunade who swiveled her head in shock to look at him. " I may not know what it feels like to lose someone that is close to you like your brother or Dan, But I can _try _and understand them. After finding out we are part of the same clan I can finally sympathize with you at least a little." Said Jiraiya happy that Tsunade didn't knock him into next week like she did all those years ago. But to his surprise Tsunade gave him a small smile, and a small but faint squeeze of her hand in acknowledgement. " Now that we know we have a grandson and possibly more family willing to be around who are most likely ninjas. We are going to need you just in case they need to be healed, that includes the gaki." stated Jiraiya getting a thwack to the side of his head, making Naruto who had been strangely quiet the entire time giggle, which also made Shizune who was holding him giggle to.

Soon they arrived at the clan head house which was pretty large for a normal head family house of a clan, but the Senju and Uchiha clans were the exception for they are the two main founding clans with the others coming after. They looked at how big it was for a second longer before Tsunade moved to the doors while thinking, '_It has been over twenty years since I have been here.'_

She took a second to look at the intricately carved doors that had the Senju clan symbol, and the Uzumaki swirl as they were the sister clan. She turned the knobs and pushed the doors open, and walked into the home she has now reclaimed.

**Unknown Location Under Konoha**

Deep within the tunnels under Konoha a masked ninja moved down a corridor towards the sound of what he assumed is sparring. On his way there he past room after room that was filled with children ranging from age five to ten. Most of these kids became orphans after the kyūbi attack, while some of them were either already here or they were taken from other lands for the purpose of being spies and then later discarded. The masked ninja assumed it was his lords way of keeping those that were born in Konoha, or the land of fire safe from enemy hands for if one of the foreigners got caught it will not lead back to Konoha.

Though it was not wise to question such things to his lord for that would be a brush with death if he was to live after wards. The masked ninja soon made it to an open circular room that had many bridges crisscrossing up and down towards the seeming endless bottom. In the middle of one of the platforms was a group of sparring adolescences that were not even above the age of ten. As the ninja drew closer the man sitting on a throne like chair obscured by the darkness put his hand up stopping the sparring with which those who participated kneeled down in front of the man on the throne.

After the sparring was halted the masked man moved towards the throne man as quickly as possible in fear of upsetting him.

" What is it?" questioned the man on the throne.

" Jiraiya is back with the Jinchūriki Danzō-sama, he has also brought back Tsunade Senju also." Answered the masked man to the now identified Danzō. Danzō impassively looked at his masked ninja with no emotion showing signaling years of experience as a shinobi.

" Did you find out what for?" asked Danzō.

" Hai, Danzō-sama! She has returned to take care of the Jinchūriki but that is all I was able to gather for the Toad sannin put up a barrier to hide his true intentions." Said the ninja to his master.

_'__What are you up to Hiruzen? Why bring her back now of all times? Just to watch the Jinchūriki? No it has to be something more. He most likely is giving up the hat again, either to her or that buffoon Jiraiya.' _Thought Danzō thinking about different scenarios. _'No matter in a few years I will have enough well train ROOT soldiers to be able to take the hat by force or wait and see when whoever Hiruzen chooses falls.' _

"You are dismissed Koda." Said Danzō to his ROOT soldier who bowed and shunshin'd away. _'soon we shall see who's ideals will be stronger for the tree that is Konoha Hiruzen.' _Thought Danzō as he stood up with his cane and bandaged right arm and face and clacked away down the opposite side of the platform his soldier came from.

**Three Days Later Council Room**

Three days later after Jiraiya returned to the village with Tsuande word had already spread throughout the village by the gossipers who were looking for something juicy to gossip about. They were now the talk of the town. They also talked about _THAT KID _as they have dubbed Naruto. Mostly everyone didn't mention young Naruto whenever they saw Jiraiya, Tsunade or Shizune walking around with him. But those who did usually either got angry, and bitter at the thought of Naruto or they pitied him for what people say about him.

That normally happened when they were walking around with him. Most of the time since they were back Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune spent most of their time either watching Naruto or cleaning up the dirty house that they were now staying in. It was tedious job cleaning up the dust that collected over the years, but that is what Kage Bunshin are for. They make a job that could have lasted days be done in a fraction of that time.

But enough about what has happened, and more about what is happening now. Right now the entirety of the village council has been convened by the order of the Hokage to discuss future on goings of the village, though they don't really know for sure about what is going on. Danzō has only guessed but he himself isn't sure, even though he has his spies inside the Hokage tower he hasn't received credible evidence of anything.

At the head of the council table sat the Sandaime Hokage on his left sat the civilian side of the council and on his right sat the shinobi side of the council. On the other end of the table opposite of him sat his advisors and Danzō. As he sat there he listened to the conversations happening around him. Inoichi Yamanaka was talking lightly to Chōza Akimichi one of his childhood friends. Fugaku Uchiha sat quietly just like Hiashi Hyūga, Shibi Aburame sat there silently also listening to the people around him. Tsume Inuzuka was laughing boisterously while talking to Tekashi Kohaku. Shikaku looked like he was sleeping as always but being a trained ninja one would know he is faking it. Many of the Jōnin in the room talked quietly with one another, along with the civilians in the room.

After his little eavesdropping Hiruzen cleared his throat to make everyone look at him when they were all paying attention he finally spoke. " Thank you all for coming this early in the week for this meeting instead of at the end like it normally is, but things that were once shrouded in darkness have now come to light." He started cryptically getting peaked interest from everyone even Shikaku who opened one of his eyes. " As you are all aware Jiraiya returned to the village with Tsunade a few days ago, and some of you may be wondering why?" he went to continue but the council room doors opened and in walked the person of topic Tsunade Senju carrying a stack of folders, Jiraiya, and Shizune who has Naruto in her arms.

" Ah Tsunade! I just started to talk about you returning to the leaf." Said the Sandaime smiling at Tsunade who walked over to her clan seat that was right next to the Uzumaki clan seat that is still empty.

" Yeah, whatever sensei." Replied Tsunade with a yawn sowling when Naruto started to giggle at that. Jiraiya chuckled to receiving a glare from Tsunade in return.

Hiruzen smiled at the display and continued what he was saying, " As I was saying Tsunade just returned to the village because of some things that were never known, and over time forgotten." said Sarutobi make people curious about what needs to be said. Sarutobi looked at Tsunade and asked, " Would you mind continuing Tsunade since it is about your clan after all?"

That one question everyone's curiosity was peeked greater causing Shikaku to actually sit up and pay attention.

Tsunade sighed noticing everyone's looks towards her because it involved her clan.

" From what I have learned from Sarutobi-sensei in a bid to find a blood relative of Naruto Uzumaki he had the then head medic-ninja Asagi, do a village wide blood test on past to present shinobi, and kunoichi." started Tsunade earning a pregnant silence instead of any commotion. Do in part of people taking interest in what their village leader has done for the past two years. " Within a month and a half of the start of the village wide test, all the results were comprised into a list." Tsunade said handing out the folders she brought. " From this list it was found out that Naruto Uzumaki was my grandson." with that there was an eruption from one of the civilians.

" You must be mistaken! That brat couldn't be your grandson!" yelled the random merchant earning a glare from some of his fellow civilian council members and all of the ninja in the room bar Fugaku who sat stoically.

" He most certainly is my grandson! The machine that determined this was one that I designed long ago so I know that it works like it is suppose!" said Tsunade raising her voice at the merchant. " As I was saying before the interruption." Tsuande glared at the civilian once more, " It was found out Naruto Uzumaki was my grandson but that is not all. That list was also comprised of many other people around the village with Senju DNA." she said getting shocked looks from many people who then scrambled to grab their folders that were passed around and they looked at the people's names that were alive who were part Senju.

" How is this possible?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka, " I thought you were the last Senju alive, well you and your grandson now. Why are they spread out throughout Konoha?" he continued to question getting some nods from his peers at wondering the same thing. Which is to where the Sandaime stepped in to fill the gaps.

" Back when the village was founded by Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Hashirama-sensei all but disbanded the clan. Shortly after his passing, the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, reformed the clan and had their district built." Hiruzen said answering part of everyone's question. " With the call to reform the clan only thirty percent answered it, which were the older generation and some of the younger. But with the breakout of the first shinobi world war most of the clan that reformed perished because they were a prime target to take out. So over the years of the war the clan dwindled to only a hand full which included Tsunade, her brother Nawaki, and her grandmother Mito Uzumaki." Finished the Hokage getting a nod of understanding from Shikaku who looked shocked for once in his life.

The other people in the room were stunned as well, some of the civilian side of the council were looking at the names with ryō bags in their eyes for knowing some of the people on here and hoping to manipulate them to get at the Senju treasures. The Jōnin were also shocked because some of their names were on the list along with hundreds of others. Most of the clans didn't have any member with Senju DNA but the one who did thought about the possibilities of having family members who is a Senju and essentially getting a few marriage contracts for more ties to the clan. Fugaku though looked stoic but if you looked closer at his visage you could see a slight smirk. _'The Uchiha's rivals are going to be reborn. This is going to be fun.'_

" If you don't mind me asking Tsunade-sama who was your son?" questioned Chōza who had many people wondering to except a few who already knew.

" I am not going to say for the protection of my grandson but to those who already know, if I hear one word of people finding out, outside this council chambers I will not hesitate to kill you." Answered Tsunade looking at the people who she could tell already knew most notably the advisors Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzō Shimura.

During that one Kizashi Haruno was looking at the list and noticed Jiraiya's name there so he decided to ask a question in order to satisfy his curiosity. " Tsuande-sama, why is Jiraiya-sama's name on this list to?" he got a look from the council members around him who to a look at their folders to noticing that fact.

Tsunade was going to answer but Jiraiya beat her to it, " Like Tsunade being the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, I am the son of the illegitimate daughter of the Nidaime Hokage." Said Jiraiya with a small blush while scratching the back of his head. " And Naruto's grandfather."

That last part caught everyone off guard though incest wasn't really frowned upon for the ninja clans since they do it all the time, especially the Uchiha, and Hyūga to keep their bloodlines pure. The civilians had various reactions some looked on in disgust the rest looked unfazed because they knew ninja clans do it all the time. Everyone though no matter the morality of how wrong it was even Tsume was envious that Jiraiya bagged Tsunade the most beautiful woman in Hi no Kuni.

The Hokage cleared his throat getting the attention back on him, " Yes, yes now what is it you plan to do Tsunade?" questioned the old Hokage getting Tsunade's attention.

Tsunade thought about how she was going to say it nodding as she concluded her thoughts, " I Tsunade Senju the current head of the Senju clan, hereby place the call for all those who have Senju blood bar those who are of others clans, if they wish it as such to claim their right by blood to join the Senju as a clan once more." Said Tsunade to the clans heads, Jōnin, and civilians to either look on in shock or nod their heads in acknowledgement of the call.

" Once the meeting ends messenger ninja will be sent out en-mass to inform those of whom are on the list." Said the old Hokage getting some Hai's from those assembled. " Now on to the last but not least matter at hand."

" May I ask what that would be Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi Hyūga who has been one of the less vocal of this meeting till now.

" Ah! It is good you asked Hyūga-san." Said the Hokage looking around, " As of three days ago I decided to retire again and have chosen a new successor." Said the Hokage getting indignant yells from his advisors.

" What is the meaning of this Hiruzen?! Why are we, your advisors finding this out now?" yelled Homura.

" Yes, Hiruzen what has brought this on all of a sudden?" questioned Koharu in a cold tone that made some of the clan heads and Ninja there frown at her disrespect of the Hokage.

" Was that a serious question or has old age made you lose your eye-sight? I as are you, Homaru, and Danzō are in or close to our sixties. We are getting to old to be the one's trying to protect the village anymore. We have already done our duty for the protection of the village like Hashirama-sensei, and Tobirama-sensei has wanted us to do. We have lived far longer than most of our old friends and comrades from our younger years and I would like nothing more than to retire once more and enjoy the rest of my life with my family." Replied Hiruzen to his advisors who just scowled at him. " Now the person who will succeed me is Tsunade-"

" What!" yelled Koharu standing up in a quick motion knocking her chair back and causing the ANBU hidden in the room jump down into defensive positions to the sides of the room prepared to attack if necessary. " How could you choose someone who hasn't been in the village for over twenty years for the Hokage position! What about Jiraiya he has at least been loyal eno-" she was cut off by a blast of killing intent from Jiraiya and Hiruzen together making her start to sweat and shake from the pure pressure from it.

It was Jiraiya who spoke first, " I can't do it. The reason being is I have a spy network that needs tending to, and it can't be managed by someone else for the fact that I am the only one who is trusted by the people whom I employ. Tsunade is the better choice for the fact she was raised and trained for politics and I was not, that and I am not wanting it to begin with if I did take it I would have even less time for my books." Replied Jiraiya calmly till the last part where her crossed his arms pouting while looking away. Also getting nods of agreement from all the guys including Tsume.

Danzō the entire time stayed quiet for he knew that it would have either been Jiraiya or Tsunade eventually once he found out that Tsunade was back in the village. _' So it has come to this. You have one this round Hiruzen but I will get what I want if it is the last thing I do.' _

" Then it is settled than!" replied the Hokage loudly, " I will announce my second retirement to the whole village in the coming days and announce the call of all of those who are willing with Senju blood to reform the clan." said Hiruzen, " You are all dismissed."

With that all the people started to get up and head towards the door except Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune who has been holding Naruto. Who fell asleep sprawled out in her arms in a dramatic fashion making the Hokage chuckle at how adorable, and innocent the little tike was.

" So what now?" asked Jiraiya who stooped next to his sensei.

" Tsunade, and me are going to get her acquainted with the Hokage position before the announcement in a week, while Shizune helps take care of Naruto, I want you to keep an eye on your spy network to see if there is any response from the other nations to the reformation of the Senju clan. Chances are they are not going to take it lightly in some places in others they would be sending envoys for marriage contracts and treaties with a reborn noble clan to get some influence in the village." replied Hiruzen getting a growl out of Tsunade who knew that was going to happen whether she liked it or not, but she would be damned if they asked for her grandsons hand in marriage. She wants him to grow up and choose who he wants to love like she and his father did.

" Is that all sensei?" asked Tsunade getting a nod she said, " I guess I will see you in a few days, I will also be getting some of the people who no doubt will know they are on the list to help me renovate the rest of the houses and stores that are in the Senju district, and maybe let some of the public get to open stores there to." Said Tsunade as she got up and took Naruto from Shizune who curled up in Tsuande's arms seeking warmth getting a small smile from Tsunade. " Come on Shizune let's get Naru-chan home and finish cleaning the house so we can get ready for the flood of people that is soon to arrive to help out and pick homes for themselves or their families." Told Tsunade getting a 'Hai Tsunade-sama' in return.

Sarutobi sighed, " Things are not going to get easier are they?" he asked rhetorically getting Jiraiya's reply anyway.

" No it isn't sensei, no it isn't."

**AND DONE!**

**This is the fastest I believe I have uploaded a chapter bar from me splitting one of the chapters and uploading them the same day. But I will apologize for my inconstancy in some parts of the story it was not my intention, I am just not one of those writers that look over my work every time I get on I just start where I left off and go with the flow of what is in my head. Also sorry for my AN's they are annoying to read I know but it helps me get stuff off my chest some times. Also please be patient i am getting to the part where it will be all about Naruto which will be next chapter he will also meet Sasuke and Sakura in the next one or the one after. I also may make the chapter longer i know i have been making them 5000 or less but i promise i will make the net one a lot longer.**

**Review, PM, BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES I HATE THEM AND WILL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE THOSE WHO DO IT!**


	9. Chapter IX Setting up the Future

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and input you guys are awesome. Some of you guys are wary about me bringing back the Uzumaki also. But we have to remember we only know that the clan was attacked and the survivors scattered to the wind. It never states how many survived or how were born since the second shinobi war. I am not doing the same with the Uzumaki like I did with the Senju it will be different. Also a few of you believe that me giving Naruto all five elements right off the bat is going to make him super god like powerful early on. No that is not the case his main Kekkai Genkai will be Mokuton because he would feel closer to his G-G-G grandfather. Some people asked if Naruto will get chakra chains I have thought about it but I won't know for sure if I do just yet. If I do give them to him he will have to learn to use them not right off the bat like Karin did. I also may give Naruto other Kekkai Genkai later on when he gets older for the fact of with him being so in tuned with nature it should not be impossible. Some also said that Naruto having all five nature affinities is impossible without the Rinnegan(or close to what that person said) no it is not impossible because Naruto has all five affinities in data book four.**

**I'm sorry for putting that person on the spot but I understand what he means when he doesn't want to see it in my story because it is over used. Or people make it so easy for Naruto to learn like a computer and not have any faults. Naruto will have faults trust me his personality will be the same or close to it as manga, but he won't be attention seeking like he was in cannon. He will be though, trying to seek acknowledgement from the population of the village. I also won't be making Naruto use the Shadow clone spam technique from the manga so early on. The most he will probably use at that age would be two or three. For the fact of he is a damn kid, his brain is still developing don't need brain damage. Also to bring out the Mokuton I have an idea of what I want to do, and trust me it is not like what people do to make Naruto unlock a Kekkai Genkai. And sorry if I disappoint you guys for doing this stuff, please don't stop reading I assure you a lot of the stuff I will be doing will be totally different then what other authors do. If you guys are Naruto fanfic authors no insults intended to you at all. **

**Now on with the story. **

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto I do not own, Masashi Kishimoto, who does!**

**_Last Time:_**

_" __Is that all sensei?" asked Tsunade getting a nod she said, " I guess I will see you in a few days, I will also be getting some of the people who no doubt will know they are on the list to help me renovate the rest of the houses and stores that are in the Senju district, and maybe let some of the public get to open stores there to." Said Tsunade as she got up and took Naruto from Shizune who curled up in Tsuande's arms seeking warmth getting a small smile from Tsunade. " Come on Shizune let's get Naru-chan home and finish cleaning the house so we can get ready for the flood of people that is soon to arrive to help out and pick homes for themselves or their families." Told Tsunade getting a 'Hai Tsunade-sama' in return. _

_Sarutobi sighed, " Things are not going to get easier are they?" he asked rhetorically getting Jiraiya's reply anyway._

_" __No it isn't sensei, no it isn't."_

**Remote Island In Water Country**

On a single engine boat head towards a seemingly abandoned island shrouded in mist was a young woman in a red cloak. She was standing on the bow of the ship looking ahead at the Island she has called home for her entire life. This woman's features were shrouded by the darkness that surrounded her, but if people could see her head they would see a shock of red almost maroon head of hair. Her face is a delicate shape with smooth unblemished skin, she had beautiful magenta colored eyes. She wore a simple kunoichi outfit that all females in her family wear.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when the captain of the boat called for her attention. She looked over her shoulder at the captain and waited for him to speak.

" We will be near the island's coast in a few minutes." said the captain getting a nod out of the red head kunoichi. As the five minutes passed the kunoichi thought about her family, from what the elders have said her family never used to be on this island before they used to live on one to the north west of this island. During the second shinobi war their home land was attacked and destroyed.

But the attackers failed to destroy her family completely, they assumed they would be able to wipe her family from existence but ultimately failed. Her family held no hate for those who attacked them even though they had every right to, but they have figured there is no point since how there was a war going on.

" We are closing in on the coastal line of the island!" yelled the captain knocking the kunoichi out of her musing.

"Okay!" she yelled back to the captain waiting for him to maneuver the boat around to the lagoon that held the dock for the island. Even though the clan has grown they still do not get involved in outside affairs unless it is absolutely needed. But when the clan needs something important they send a fleet a boats out of their own so that they can get what they need for the entire family.

Soon they arrived at the dock that lead to the path to the main village on the island, when her clan settled here after the exodus they swore to stay hidden as much possible. Any and all who trespass are either killed depending on who they were. Like if it was a family or a couple of kids on an adventure they would be frightened away. So over the years this island has become a horror story incarnate, where everyone is afraid to go there. Only the occasional pirate would show up not being afraid and would be killed or imprisoned. Her clan was excellent in **Fūinjutsu(Sealing Techniques) **but it would be to obvious to the rest of the world like with their homeland.

Still they have been lucky for over the years Mizu no Kuni was thrown into civil war because the fourth Mizukage declared war on those who have bloodlines. So their island was as isolated as ever. So with no connection to the outside world the elders sent out information gathering groups all around the mainland and send informants back with what they have learned from the mainland every week.

That is one such occasion to why she is head back to the island. She was sent by her superior Darū back to the island to inform them of a new development that is unfolding within Hi no Kuni and more specifically Konohagakure no Sato. They received word from reliable sources, that the Senju clan, their mother clan, was somehow reborn from unknown descendants of their ancestors. There was also the word that Tsunade Senju became the Godaime Hokage, not only that the rumor that she has had a grandchild, no one knows who her son or daughter was.

The only known member of the Uzumaki that was in Konoha in the last five years was Kushina-sama, but word had it she died during the attack of the Kyūbi over two years ago. Though they did receive word she had a child, but nothing is known whether the child survived that noght or not. Miyako the kunoichi in question, was pushed out of her musing by the bumping of the boat against the dock.

" We are here!" said the captain to loudly for Miyako's taste.

" Thank you, captain I will be done within a few days time," said Miyako getting a nod from the captain. Miyako departed soon after that and took off up the trail to running through the forest at Jōnin speeds to reach the main compound.

Within ten minutes Miyako arrived at the compound, its magnificent grand gates of the surrounding trees was sealed shut. Miyako moved towards the gates walking up to them and put her palm onto one of the intricately carved Uzumaki spiral in the center of the gates. She pushed her chakra into it and a seal matrix appeared glowing for a few seconds dying down when the gates swung open.

She swiftly moved through them not waiting for them to close, she took off her hood and let her features finally be seen, and moved towards the clan main council room to meet with the elders. She waved to her clansmen and women as she walked passed those who were out and about at this hour.

" Well look who it is, little miss Miyako!" said a very loud voice to the side of her as she walked in front of a small café. Looking to her left she saw one of her cousins Subashi, she hadn't seen in years, since she was on a mission with the informants in Hi no Kuni. " It's been a long time Miyako-chan," Said the same man.

" They same goes for you Subashi, what do you want I have business with the elders right now?" said Miyako scowling at Subashi as she continued walking towards the council room. Subashi was only a few years older than her being seventeen while she is fourteen. He thought he was better than her, well better than anyone, because he has become a level nine seal master. She may be a level seven seal master but she has studied more on her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu more than her Fūinjutsu. She also wanted to work on her Kenjutsu but she was still in the basics for that.

" Well what is it that requires the presence of the elders? It can't be that important," questioned Subashi looking at Miyako puzzled at what was so important that it does require the elders presence the last one like that was when the Kyūbi attacked Konoha, but ever since they haven't heard much of anything important from any of the countries.

" It is classified information! If you want to find out then come with me because no doubt the elders are going to call for a full council meeting for this info." Replied Miyako getting a nod from Subashi. He didn't want to get on her bad side she just came home from her mission and was reporting to the elders of what she has found out. Though from the way she was speaking it is more important than him picking on her like he always liked to do for fun.

Soon they arrived at the meeting hall and walked in to the main doors, they moved down the hall to the back of the building and to a set of intricately carved wooden doors with swirls of varying sizes, salvaged from the administration building in their now abandoned ancestral homeland Uzushiogakure no Sato. Miyako walked up to the doors and used the hammer that was on the door and knocked three times and waited. A couple of seconds later the doors swung open to let them into the council chambers. Miyako and Subashi quickly made their way into the room towards its center. They both bowed to the three elders that were there, and waited to be acknowledged by them.

The elder in the center was a male with long white hair going down past his shoulders with a mustache and beard that were both just as white and long. He had coal black, beady eyes that held a warmth that you wouldn't expect from his stoic features. He wore a inner red kimono with a blue one on top with intricate gold swirls on it. His name was Keisuke the terrible, from his days during the first shinobi world war who battled alongside the Nidaime Hokage in battles against Kirigakure. The Kiri ninja gave him that moniker for the fact he was able take out hundreds of kiri's shinobi with a single seal.

The elder on his left was a women who had fading red hair that was slowly turning the same color white as her male counterpart. Though she wore a dark red kimono with gold trim and intricate swirls to. She had almond shaped red almost pink eyes, with delicate features with a small amount of wrinkles since she isn't as old as her male counterpart. Her name was Seika she fought in the exodus battle and was one of the few ninja to escape that fateful battle that decided the fate of her family. She was trained in her clans kenjutsu to the point she could rival the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure.

The elder on the right was a younger woman, she had darker red hair than her female companion because she wasn't as old. Yes she was getting there but she wasn't at the point that her hair started to turn white. She wore an identical kimono as Seika but hers was gold with red intricate swirls. Her name was Momoko she is one of the few historians in the entire clan while others are more worried about the ninja arts than history.

After assessing the two youngsters who came to meet them the elders decided to voice their curiosity, or at least Keisuke did. " What brings you here Miyako-chan I thought you were on an information retrieval mission in Hi no Kuni?" asked Keisuke getting small nods from the two women next to him.

Miyako jumped a little at finally being addressed and stood up looking at her current leaders, " I was Keisuke-sama, I just brought important news for the elders to hear!" said Miyako looking straight into Keisuke's eyes.

" Well get on with it then," said Keisuke.

And get on with it Miyako did. She explained that Tsunade Senju was retrieved by her teammate Jiraiya and that they had a kid together some time in the past and now they have a grandchild. From there she explained that Tsunade was made the Godaime Hokage, and that she sent out a call to all those within Konoha who had Senju DNA to reform the clan. And that it is the Jinchūriki that is the heir to the clan.

The elders sat and listened to what the young kunoichi had to say about what she and her squad had learned and most of it was actually surprising. When Tobirama reformed the clan the elders of the Uzumaki at the time knew that not all the Senju answered the call. But they didn't expect this many. Their mother clan has come back stronger than ever, and they were proud to be related to them. So the question running through the elders heads is 'what do they do now?'

" Thank you, Miyako-chan we will call for the rest of the council as soon as possible and relay what you have found and deliberate whether or not we approach Tsunade-chan. If they do agree then we may have a new home for use where we are safe from the other nations. We will also be able to find out what has happened to the child Kushina-sama was suppose to be having." said Seika getting nods from her fellow elders.

" You are dismissed Miyako-chan, Subashi-kun, thank you again for the information," said Keisuke. With that Miyako, and Subashi left the chamber.

" So what do you think of the information Keisuke?" asked Momoko looking towards her other companions mainly Keisuke of who she asked.

" Hmmm, the news is actually perfect for us! This island is getting to small for us, we can't go back to Uzu because even if it doesn't look it the rest of the world is watching it constantly, and we would only be exploited in other countries for our Fūinjutsu and then most likely be killed. But with Konoha, we have a chance with people who share the same blood as us! We can finally, after the hundreds of years of the separation between our families, can finally be one again. And with Konoha being our long standing allies before the destruction of our home, we may have a better chance there than anywhere else," finished Keisuke getting nods from the others.

" Now we need to send the word out to the other council members and see what they decide before we approach Tsunade-chan," replied Momoko.

**The Next Day**

The next day saw the arrival of seven council members from various settlements around the island. They were all moving towards the council chambers going to the meeting that is being held to decide the fate of what they were going to do. Soon the council chambers was filled with all the people who make the decisions of the clan with the elders.

Keisuke was sitting at the head of a long table that was set up for the delegates who all had the Uzumaki famous red hair and had various kimonos on, but all decorated with their clan swirl on them. To his immediate left, and right were Seika, and Momoko and from there the delegates.

" Thank you all for coming," said Keisuke getting the attention of the surrounding council men and women, " We have called you here, for we have received news from the mainland that will surprise all of you," continued Keisuke. " The Senju clan has been reformed within Konoha." With that said people looked at Keisuke like he grew a second head.

" What do you mean the Senju clan has been reformed? I thought Tsunade-sama was the last Senju?" questioned Rikoku delegate of a southern settlement getting nods of agreement from the rest of the council except the elders.

" She was the last _known_ one! Not many of you know the history of our mother clan, but at the founding of the hidden villages Hashirama-sama disbanded the Senju hoping to knock down the borders between clans, that failed. After Hashirama's death during the first shinobi war, Tobirama-sama reformed the clan," stated Keisuke looking around the room at the people there, " When he reformed the clan not everyone came back, only the older generation did. So the ones who didn't were forgotten about, and soon they grew in number while the reformed Senju dwindled to only Tsunade. The rumor has it she also has a grandson, no one has figured out who her son or daughter was so we need to get more information on that," finished Keisuke who was receiving confused looks and some looks of understanding.

" So what about it? What is the plan?" asked Rikoku.

" I'm with the baka what is this all about?" asked Hikari one of the delegates getting an indignant yell from Rikoku.

" I will start," said Seika gaining every ones attention on to her old bones, " As you all know this island we are on is getting to small for us to be on it, and we can't go back to our ancestral homeland for fear of being attacked by our enemies again. So our only hope is to go to a place where people share the same blood as us, a place where we actually helped found a place where we won't be extorted for our techniques like in other countries! So we should decide what to do, are we going to stay here or do we move to Konoha that simple." finished Seika.

The people around looked at each other in a pregnant silence before someone broke it, " Eh, why not we should move there! It would be better than this island in the middle of the ocean. We would also be with family there to. We would also have a purpose other than our own survival in this world, protecting a home." said Kuroba as she shrugged her shoulders. But with that statement if she could read minds she would have heard all her companions agreeing with her.

" Though the question is will Konoha accept us?" asked Yomi as he looked towards the elders.

" That has yet to be seen! We will send out Miyako and her team in a few years with a scroll with the official Uzu royalty stamp to Konoha to convince Tsunade we are still here and it is not fake." said Keisuke getting nods from his clansmen and women. _'Things should get very interesting in the elemental nations, oh I also wonder how that old monkey has been doing?' _thought Keisuke with a smirk.

**Konohagakure no Sato(Hidden Leaf Village)**

Konohagakure no Sato the strongest village in the Ninja world founded by Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha. Their families after a thousand years of their fighting united under one banner and formed Konoha. After the villages founding other villages started to form and copy the Hidden Leafs example. Shortly after that the First Shinobi World War broke out over land grabs from the other countries. Which caused the deaths of untold thousands of Shinobi and civilians alike.

Two of the most prominent deaths were the deaths of Hashirama Senju, and his brother Tobirama Senju. Hashirama died from old wounds that he sustained from his battle with Madara, while Tobirama died sacrificing himself protecting his, and Hashirama's six students. Throughout that war and the Second Shinobi World War, Konoha was hit hard. The Senju clan once the most prominent clan in Konoha was dying out. With the disbanding of the clan by Hashirama Senju, who hoped they and the Uchiha would assimilate to form a more perfect bond. But the Uchiha were adamant on keeping the boundaries of the clans refused. Over the course the course of the First war, Tobirama reformed the clan with only the older generation and some younger generations answering the call.

By the Second war the clan had already diminished with the assault and diminishment from the countless missions the village undertook. Especially when the other villages were targeting the clan hoping to get rid of the strongest clan in the world. By the end of the Second war the only known Senju left was Tsunade Senju granddaughter to the Shodai Hokage. But what people didn't know was Tsunade had a son who in turn had a son.

Now we see Tsunade sitting in the Senju temple that is still in the restoration progress for it is one of the oldest buildings within the district. Right in front of her was sitting about two-hundred and fifty Jōnin of shinobi and kunoichi. When the call went out to the village for the reformation of the Senju clan, Tsunade was surprised that everyone on the DNA list answered it. Ninja and civilian alike came flocking as soon as they were informed of the heritage to a supposedly dying clan. Some did it for the fame of being part of a clan, many did it because they now had a family, a few joined for the wealth, and delusion of eventually inheriting the power of the clan.

The two-hundred and fifty Jōnin weren't the only ones that were part of the clan now, one-hundred and twenty Chūnin and three-hundred genin were also there. There were five-hundred civilians that turned out to they were wary about the move because they knew the fox kid was around but if Tsunade-sama was the one watching him he wouldn't be that much of a threat to them right? Though there were those who decided to openly ignore the kid when he was around and steer clear of him to hope that he won't attack them.

"We have almost completed the repairs on the clinic in the district and are close to finishing residential areas. The homes that still had personal items from the past clan members are being documented and put into scrolls for the clan relic building." Said Mori Senju the current reconstruction supervisor of the district. Mori used to be Mori Numigashi till an a messenger showed up telling her she has been called to reform the Senju clan since she has the Senju blood in her. She also used to be an accountant for the village treasury division.

Tsunade snapped out of her musing and looked at the young women and smiled. She was happy that her family was back, they may not be the ones she remembered but they were still family. " Thank you Mori-chan I will take that into account." Said Tsunade smiling more getting a small blush out if the woman. Many of the people who were recalled to the clan still could not fathom that they were related to Tsunade and Jiraiya freaking Senju. Along with the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's.

" Your welcome Tsunade-sama." Said Mori bowing to Tsunade then sitting down.

Tsunade looked to the assembled Jōnin with a smile, they were her family. There was no mistaking it that they were. Her grandfather a long time ago made the mistake of disbanding the clan but now they were back stronger than when the last generation of Senju was reformed. Most of the Jōnin were looking at her expectantly as they waited for her to speak. Tsunade meanwhile continued to look at them getting a better feel of their chakras how they are all so different yet she could feel the similarity that they all share. It was all enlightening and soothing with warmth that she only felt as a little kid. " Thank you." She finally said looking every one of the people who were closest to her in the eyes.

" Thank you? For what Tsunade-sama?" asked a random Jōnin named Hashiro getting nods from his fellow family.

Tsunade could only smile more as she said, " Thank you, for bringing my family, no, our family back from the brink of extinction." Said Tsunade as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. All the ninja around could only smile and bow to her as Hashiro answered for them all.

" It has been our honor Tsunade-sama." He said.

Tsunade schooled her emotions while wiping the tears out of her eyes before they fell and schooled her emotions. She looked at all of them and said, " You are all dismissed the next meeting will be held in a few days when the market is finished." And with that all the ninja got up and left leaving Tsunade alone. Tsunade looked down at the tea that was on the table in front of her and thought about her grandson. He has grown a lot since they arrived in the village, speaking of Naruto. _'Where is he anyway.' _She thought wondering.

**One Tree Hill Park**

" Come on Shizune-nee-chan lets get to the park faster!" yelled a little blonde boy as he ran ahead of Shizune Katō apprentice to Tsunade and adoptive daughter.

" Okay, okay Naruto-kun we can get there faster," said Shizune with a giggle and a smile as she sped after Naruto as he ran towards the park.

They soon arrived at the park where a lot of kids were currently playing with their friends and being watched by their parents. When they walked through the gates some of the parents noticed them but didn't say anything. They were afraid of Naruto but they wanted to see if he was a danger like the rumors from the hard core Naruto haters on the civilian council have passed around. So they just watched him start playing with their children, though some of the parents didn't want to risk it and called their children over and told them not to play with the young Senju. And a very small amount showed open distain for Naruto but said nothing except calling their kids and leaving glaring at Naruto.

Shizune being a trained ninja noticed all of the looks or glares that were being directed at her otouto. Most of them she smiled at but the ones that were glaring at Naruto she frowned at and glared at them. She knew people were afraid of her otouto but also knew people really hated him. She also knew that people would not openly harm Naruto of they wanted to keep their lives, Naruto still had ANBU around him at all times for the fact he is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. So he was a special case for the ANBU to watch over.

Shizune roamed her eyes around the park and smiled a gentle smile when she saw Naruto playing with two of the clan heirs Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi.

When Naruto arrived with Shizune to the park he was ecstatic he was finally able to play with kids his own age. He met some of the kids from his new family but they all seemed to avoid him most of the time but a few play with him. As he played with the other kids he was observant in the fact that the parents were watching him. Some were even glaring at him, why were they glaring at him? He didn't know he was only two what would you expect. Naruto soon settled to playing with a guy named Shikamro or something, and Chōji. They played for about an hour before Shikamaru's mother, and Chōji's mother came and picked them up. He was sad after wards because he is now playing alone but he understood that they had to leave.

So he decided to wander off towards the forest behind the playground, he was happy. What he didn't know was the plants around him were actually greener and more healthy looking then the rest of the village. New leaves even started budding from the branches of some trees**.(A/N: He is young and hasn't gotten control of his chakra yet, so it is flowing out like a waterfall. So his presence is strong that's what that means.)** Soon Shizune came searching for him and found him, she with her skills of observation noticed the trees and plants all around how they are greener than the ones farther towards the playground and noted it for later.

" Come on Naruto-kun! Let's go home," yelled Shizune getting Naruto's attention who ran to her. She took his hand and led him back to the park and out the gates of the park.

**Later That Night**

Later that night Shizune was thinking over what she saw in the forest when she went to look for Naruto and contemplated it. She saw what the leaves looked like they were greener than any she had seen before and they live in Konohagakure no Sato which is located in Hi no Kuni. One of the greenest countries in the world, which tells you something when she has seen something greener. She needed to tell someone about it, she needed to tell Tsunade-sama who was currently at the administration building doing the last bit of her paperwork then Sarutobi-sama would finish the rest. So Shizune waited for her master to get home.

Tsunade who was walking through the quickly darkening streets of her clan district absentmindedly waving and smiling at her fellow clansmen and women who were closing up shops while others were opening them for the night entertainment. She soon arrived home walking through the door closing it behind her. She took off her heels she had on, and was knocked out of her stupor by the voice of her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama?" questioned the young woman, " Can we talk in your study?"

Tsunade was confused about what the reason for her needing to talk to her in the private room of her study. " Why do we need to talk in the study we are the only ones her Shizune?" question Tsunade getting a nervous pleading look from Shizune.

" Please Tsunade-sama I know we are the only one's here, but… I would feel much better discussing it in private just in case." pleaded Shizune.

Tsunade could only look at the woman in confusion and worry, what was so important? So with that Tsunade motioned the young woman to follow her up to her study. Within minutes of leaving for the study they arrived. Tsunade opened the door and motioned Shizune in walking herself closing the door behind her.

" So, What did you want to talk about privately with me?" asked Tsunade moving to sit In one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Shizune didn't know where to start, or how she was going to explain what she saw in the forest so she started off slowly. " Well earlier today I took Naruto-kun to the One Tree Hill Park a few blocks away from the district." She said getting a nod from Tsunade who was interested already. " Naruto-kun played with a few boys there two of them being Shikaku-sans and Chōza-sans heirs. After they left Naruto-kun wandered off into the forest, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." said Shizune getting a confused look from Tsunade.

" Are you worried I will be mad that he wandered off on your watch? Why would I be mad? You found him, so what's there to be worried about?" Tsunade kept questioning Shizune making the young woman become meek.

" Tsunade-sama, that's not what this is about." said Shizune getting frustrated over her masters interruptions.

" Then what is it spit it out!" stated Tsunade raising her voice a small a little in her own frustration.

" Well when I was walking through the forest towards where I last saw Naruto-kun head towards I noticed something….odd!? About the surrounding plants." Said Shizune catching Tsunade's full attention even though she already had it.

" What do you mean by odd?" questioned Tsuande having an inkling of what it was that Shizune saw.

"Well…" Shizune started shyly, " The leaves of the plants were….greener." said Shizune looking to see if Tsunade was surprised. What she got was different than what she expected, Tsunade was calm about it with a stoic look on her face. Though Shizune obviously didn't know of the war going on in her masters head.

_'__What? How is that possible? How has he awakened _IT_? The only known person that has awakened it has been Hashirama-jiji. But for Naruto to possess that Kekkai Genkai. While being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. The only other person that has it is a generic copy, of the bloodline. But for Naruto to show signs of it at the age of two no less is just astounding. Jiraiya and I, along with sensei will have to discuss this farther when Jiraiya returns in a week.' _Thought Tsunade frantically before looking at Shizune who was looking at her expectantly for a reply.

Tsunade smiled at Shizune before saying, " Thank you for the information Shizune, you may go about your business now I will go check up on Naruto-kun and see how he is doing."

" Your welcome Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune, " Just a reminder Naruto-kun is sleeping right now he woke up really early this morning while you were at the office this morning and her didn't have a nap at all today, so I put him to bed early tonight." said Shizune getting a 'Thank You' from Tsunade.

Tsunade waited for Shizune to leave before leaving her study towards Naruto's room. She made haste to Naruto's room and soon arrived there. She slowly opened the door and let herself in and tip-toed her way towards Naruto's small bed. She sat on his bed as carefully as possible as to not jar him awake, and just stared at him. He looked so much like his father and Jiraiya with that spiky head of hair of his. She unconsciously reached over and started to caress his whiskered cheek and couldn't help but smile as he leaned into it in his sleep. With her other hand she reached up and grabbed the chakra crystal around her neck. He is her grandson. _Her_ _grandson_.

Her grandson has a million watt smile that can warm the heart of the most stoic warrior. She can't fathom how people hate her Naru-chan, it just makes no sense. But it's only human nature to worship power which makes them feel secure, and to loath a power which scares them. _'That's the only thing I can think of! So I am making this promise to you right no Naru-chan that, I will make you as strong as possible so people will see you for you and not the bijū inside you.' _

**A/N: And done! Please don't attack me! The reason why I made the Uzumaki clan still have so many members is because, one this is fanfiction, and two I like to think that more than a handful of people escaped Uzushio when it was attacked. Some Uzumaki are still spread out throughout the world but I have always like the idea that the Uzumaki clan reformed in some isolated location so they can train and re grow there number of trained ninja in the clan after their exodus from their homeland. If you guys are also confused about why I have so many people in the Senju clan especially Ninja I have always figured that if Konoha can cough up 10,000+ Jōnin and Chūnin for the fourth shinobi world war then why not make the clans huge parts of the military in Konoha. The genin weren't accounted for which they should also make up a good majority of the forces to. Plus the forces that aren't in the village along with the clans. The Kohaku clan is an example, they have their own compound outside the village near the border of river I believe. So I would assume that other ninja are around the country instead of Konoha. I have also been thinking should I make all the Konoha 12 graduate early or those of team 7? Or just leave it to where they graduate at the same time as the manga?**

**Last thing I will also try and create a family tree for Naruto and his family from his Great-Great-Great Grandparents to him. I may also through in Great-Great-Great-Great Grandparents also. But you will be shocked about what you see.**

**Give me your input on that matter for now Ja-ne!**

**Please Review or PM!**


	10. Chapter X Birth Of A Ninja

**Now on with the story. **

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto I do not own, Masashi Kishimoto, who does!**

**_Last Time:_**

_Tsunade waited for Shizune to leave before leaving her study towards Naruto's room. She made haste to Naruto's room and soon arrived there. She slowly opened the door and let herself in and tip-toed her way towards Naruto's small bed. She sat on his bed as carefully as possible as to not jar him awake, and just stared at him. He looked so much like his father and Jiraiya with that spiky head of hair of his. She unconsciously reached over and started to caress his whiskered cheek and couldn't help but smile as he leaned into it in his sleep. With her other hand she reached up and grabbed the chakra crystal around her neck. He is her grandson. Her grandson._

_Her grandson has a million watt smile that can warm the heart of the most stoic warrior. She can't fathom how people hate her Naru-chan, it just makes no sense. But it's only human nature to worship power which makes them feel secure, and to loath a power which scares them. 'That's the only thing I can think of! So I am making this promise to you right no Naru-chan that, I will make you as strong as possible so people will see you for you and not the bijū inside you.'_

**Two And A Half Years Later**

It has been a few years since Tsunade made the call to reform the Senju clan. It took less than a year for the reformed clan to settle in to their new homes in the Senju district. In the meantime Tsunade spent most of her time in the Hokage office with Sarutobi getting paperwork done as fast as possible. Jiraiya has been out of the village for more than six months following a lead on their ex-teammates movements. So that left Tsunade and Shizune raising Naruto, when he is gone. But whenever he showed up back in the village Tsunade would send Shizune out on missions to give her a break from watching Naruto. On most occasions she protested going out on missions, but with the village still recuperating from the Kyūbi attack they needed all the missions they could get.

Today though is a special day for Naruto. It is the day Tsunade and Jiraiya told Naruto they were going to start training him as a ninja. When Naruto turned four a few months ago, he asked the question they were waiting for him to ask.

**_(Flash Back Six months Ago)_**

_Today was October Tenth. The anniversary of the Kyūbi attack four years ago, today was also the day of the Kyūbi festival. It was a day of mourning, though at night it turned into a party for the defeat of the Kyūbi no Kitsune at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze._

_Tsunade took the day off to mourn for her son, and also celebrate the birth of her grandson, Jiraiya was there to as he arrived back in the village a few weeks ago for the information drop to Tsunade on the other nations. They woke Naruto up and gave him a nice breakfast, of eggs, bacon, pancakes, rice, toast and milk. Afterwards they spent the day together as a family in the Senju compound giving Naruto birthday presents. Jiraiya gave Naruto a toad shaped wallet that he affectionately started to call 'gama-chan'. Shizune gave Naruto a small pot and seeds for a bonsai tree. Tsunade had a hard time thinking of what to give Naruto for his birthday, but she thought back to what Shizune said about Naruto maybe possessing his great, great, grandfathers bloodline so reluctantly gave him her families most treasured and valuable heirloom, her grandfather's chakra crystal necklace. _

_When Shizune and Jiraiya saw her give the 'cursed' necklace that 'took' Tsunade's brother and Shizune's uncle from her they were beyond shocked. They assumed that she would never part with it after those two's deaths. But Tsunade just told them that this time she had a feeling it would different than all those years ago. She also told Naruto the significance of the necklace she gave him. He then swore he would treasure it with his life. _

_After the day of spending their time in the compound Tsunade and Jiraiya along with Shizune took Naruto out to the festival. They moved from stand to stand tasting the foods that were available and playing the games that were there also. It was also here that they all learned of Naruto's god-like good luck. He won at every game they played at while Tsunade was the complete opposite of him where she lost at everyone of them. Jiraiya and Shizune were shocked at that fact. While Tsunade begrudgingly accepted that her grandson was a lucky little gaki. After a few hours of playing the games and munching on snacks from the various vendors the Senju family decided to go gets some dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. _

_" __Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen what can I get you?!" questioned the ramen chief Teuchi Ichiraku who didn't look up from the ramen he was making for the other customers that were in his stand at the moment._

_" __Well Teuchi I geuss your favorite sensei would like a chicken ramen," said Jiraiya with a grin plastered on his face. At hearing his old sensei's voice Teuchi turned around and looked towards where the voice came from. He took notice of his sensei and smiled broadly at his sensei._

_" __Ah, Jiraiya-sensei! It's good to see you after all these years. Is that all?" stated the ramen chief who looked at the party of four with a curious gaze. He noticed Tsunade, and Shizune but when he looked at Naruto he froze. Looking at Naruto was like looking at the Yondaime Hokage when he was younger. Teuchi looked back over to Jiraiya who was looking at him with a knowing look. " Is this his boy?" asked Teuchi getting a nod from Jiraiya._

_" __Yes, Naruto is his boy, and my grandson," said Jiraiya said getting some curious looks from the people at the ramen stand. Teuchi knew from Minato that he was expecting a child with his wife Kushina. But he didn't expect that Naruto would be Tsunade's and Jiraiya's grandchild. So that left one question for him. Who is Jiraiya's and Tsunade's child Minato or Kushina, a question he was about to ask. _

_" __Jiraiya-sensei? May I ask who is your child _him_ or _her_?" asked Teuchi to his sensei who glared at the other people in the stand for eavesdropping on their conversation. _

_Jiraiya looked back at Teuchi with a smile and was about to answer only to be interrupted by Tsunade, " It is him. We will tell you the rest on another date but right now it is time for food so we can get back to the festival," said Tsuande getting an understanding nod, and smile out of Teuchi who glanced at the other people in the stand._

_" __What would you like Hokage-sama?" asked Teuchi waiting to get her order as he has already gotten Jiraiya's._

_" __I would take a miso ramen and the for Naruto, Shizune will have a vegetable ramen," said Tsunade who looked at Shizune getting a nod of agreement from her, Naruto gave a similar nod, he just wanted food because he was still hungry even after all the food he ate from the stands._

_Soon they all received their bowls of ramen and started eating. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune ate at a more sated pace while Naruto ate like he wasn't going to get any more for the rest of his life. After he was finished with his first bowl with a loud sigh he asked his grandparents for another bowl, they agreed to their later dismay. Six more bowls later Naruto was finally finished eating. _

_" __Baa-chan, Ojii-san? Can I become a ninja?" asked Naruto out of the blue catching Jiraiya, and Tsunade off guard. _

_It was Tsunade who was first to speak, " Naru-chan that is a very serious thing to ask, what brought that on?" she questioned him while looking at him in the eyes._

_Naruto thought about it for a second before answering her, " I want people to look at me the way they look at you, Ojii-san, and Sarutobi-jiji. I don't want people to look at me the way they do anymore! I may not know why or what I did to them, but I want them to look at me with respect and acknowledge me as a person." Replied Naruto with passion only a four year old can hold, and making Tsunade, and Jiraiya wince a little at their grandson keen observation skills, even though it doesn't take a genius to find out what he did. " I also want to get strong and defend our family and home from anyone who tries to harm them! I also want to be Hokage just like Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji, Sarutobi-jiji, baa-chan, and the Yondaime!" babbled Naruto who surprised everyone with him proclaiming to wanting to be Hokage._

_Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a silent conversation when they looked at each other with the new knowledge they just received from Naruto. Tsunade had a look sadness in her eyes that she didn't physically show, while Jiraiya had an understanding look. " That's a huge dream of yours my boy," said Teuchi who was listening in on what Naruto was saying. " Train hard, and don't let anything, or anybody get you down," he continued._

_Tsunade sighed looking at Naruto with a small smile that didn't so much reach her eyes and said, " Well if that is what you want, I won't stop you. Though you will have to wait till the next academy year, though we can start your training during the summer."_

_" __That sounds good, what do you think Naruto?" asked Jiraiya also looking at Naruto._

_Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and Tsunade with a big grin on his face, " That would be awesome baa-chan, Ojii-san! I am going to become the best ninja there is!" loudly yelled Naruto causing everyone in the ramen bar to wince a little._

_" __Not so loud gaki," said Jiraiya as he smacked Naruto upside the head with enough force to move his head forward and causing him to glare at Jiraiya rubbing his head while Tsunade and Shizune giggled, and Teuchi chuckled._

_" __More ramen!" yelled our favorite blonde hero making everyone sweat drop at his antics. Though what people didn't notice, was the plants in and around Konoha seemed to grow more life, and flora._

_**(Flash Back End)**_

" Today's the day!" yelled our favorite blonde hero as he jumped up out of his bed running around his room getting clothes to go take a shower. " Today is the day baa-chan, and Ojii-san are going to start my ninja training so I better be at my best today," Naruto said moving into his bathroom and jumping in the shower. Ten minutes later he was finished and heading down stairs into the long hallway inside the Senju clan head house. He moved towards the kitchen where he can hear humming and dishes being moved around. When he walked through the kitchen door he saw Shizune cooking breakfast.

" Shizune-nee-chan!" yelled Naruto quite loudly startling the poor girl making her 'eep' and drop the pan she just used to cook with in the sink that was full of soapy water, making water go everywhere.

" Naruto-kun! Holy kami, don't scare me like that," said Shizune sending a mock glare towards Naruto.

Rubbing his head while grinning Naruto said, " Sorry Nee-chan, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I am just excited for today, for today is the day I start my training to become a ninja like you, baa-chan, and Ojii-san."

" That's wonderful Otōto, come sit down and eat while I go rouse Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya-sama for breakfast," said Shizune walking past Naruto after she made him a plate and set it at the table for him.

" Thank you Nee-chan you're the best!" exclaimed our blonde hero who ate his food with gusto, making Shizune giggle a little at his actions.

Less than twenty minutes later Tsunade and Jiraiya both came into the kitchen one looking disgruntled and the other looking happy and cheery. " Good morning Baa-chan, Ojii-san!" yelled Naruto making Tsunade wince at Naruto's loud voice and Jiraiya to chuckle.

" Not so loud gaki! That hurts my head," said Tsunade as she sat down at the table and put her head down holding it in her hands.

" What's wrong Baa-chan? Why do you look like you are sick?" questioned Naruto getting concerned that his grandmother is sick and can't train him today.

" She's okay Naruto, she is just a little hung over is all," replied Jiraiya getting a blank look from Naruto who just stared at him. That only made Jiraiya sigh at his grandsons naivety, " She drank to much alcohol last night and her body is cleansing itself now. That is why she looks sick." Informed Jiraiya making Naruto nod his head in understanding , but also making him curious.

" Why would she drink it if it makes her like this if she drinks it too much?" asked the ever innocent Naruto.

" Well I can't really explain it in words, maybe when you become a ninja you will be able to find out," said Jiraiya making Naruto frown at that but accepting it none the less.

" Okay Ojii-san. Can I ask when we are going to start training?" asked Naruto looking at Jiraiya intently waiting for an answer.

" As soon as your grandmother actually wakes up," said Jiraiya nudging Tsunade her side with his elbow, making her groan and look at Jiraiya through narrowed eyes.

" Why don't you go out and start and I will come and join you in a little bit," said Tsunade turning her head as Shizune put a cup of coffee in front of Tsunade who sat her head took a sip of it and laid her head back down.

" Well, you heard her Naruto hurry up and finish and head outside and we can do warm ups," Jiraiya told Naruto who enthusiastically got down from the table and ran outside making Shizune giggle and Jiraiya to chuckle.

**Training Grounds Ten Minutes Later**

When Jiraiya arrived at to the training grounds Naruto sitting on the ground waiting patiently for him to get outside to start his training. " Alright Naruto we are going to start off with a little exercise to get you warmed up, but we can't do a whole lot with you being so young and your body being under developed," started Jiraiya getting a nod out of Naruto as he stood up. With that Naruto started stretching as instructed by Jiraiya to warm his muscles(what little there is) up. After the warm ups were finished Jiraiya instructed Naruto to do as many pushups as he can, from that amount he is to establish his baseline from there. It was the same with sit ups, establishing a baseline and build from there. Naruto through all this was surprisingly not winded or tired one bit. So Jiraiya had him run around the training ground a few times to see if he will get tired and it was working.

" Alright take a rest Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya to Naruto who just finished another lap running around the training grounds.

" How did I do so far Ojii-san?" asked Naruto who took a canteen from Jiraiya that he brought and drank from it.

" You did good Naruto, though we aren't going to be working like that very often for the reasons I stated earlier about stunting your growth. But now let's move on we are going to unlock your chakra now," stated Jiraiya getting a blank stare from Naruto. Jiraiya sighed, '_maybe we should have started off with studying first,_' thought Jiraiya. " Chakra is the energy inside all living things, Naruto. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience," explained Jiraiya, " do you understand Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto thought over what Jiraiya said before replying, " Yeah, catchra is created when physical and spiritual energies are combined and boom catchra!" said Naruto nodding his understanding and yelling the last part a little too much exasperation making Jiraiya face vault at how he pronounced chakra.

" Its Chakra Naruto, Cha-k-ra," said a voice coming closer to them. Naruto and Jiraiya looked over to where the voice came from and saw Tsunade and Shizune, both walking with Ton-ton in Shizune's arms.

" Baa-chan?! What took you so long we have already been out here for years!" inquired our little bundle of exaggerating yang chakra.

Laughing Tsunade spoke, " I was not gone that long Naru-chan, it has only been a few hours; but yes I was gone for a long time now wasn't I?" getting into a thinking pose before giggling at Naruto's pout that he had on his face.

" Baaaa-chaaan, why do you have to be so mean to me," whined Naruto getting chuckle's and giggles from the crowd and an oink from Ton-ton. " Can we get started now? I really wanted to start doing awesome cool ninjutsu I heard in the stories you told me about," said Naruto getting excited about the prospect of spitting fire or throwing rocks or even cutting things with wind.

" Calm down Naru-chan we are starting," said Tsunade as she sat down next to Jiraiya.

" Alright Naruto what I want you to do is put your hands in a seal like this," said Jiraiya making the Hitsuji hand seal with both hands. " When you make it close your eyes and concentrate and feel for the presence inside yourself," explained Jiraiya, " When you feel it pull on it and release it and let it out as much as you can." Naruto did as Jiraiya asked.

He felt within himself feeling for his presence. In his search he discovered two presences within himself, one bright, calm, subduing presence; and the other dark, calm, hatred, subdued, and frustrated filled presence. Naruto was a little scared that he had that inside him and it showed in his facial expressions outside his body. He decided to ask his Ojiisan, and Baa-chan about it later, and went for the bright, calming other presence and latched on to it.

He did what he was told to do and drew on that chakra and released it out as much as he could, what happened when he released his chakra for the first time, would forever change the Senju clan and Konohagakure no Sato, and the Land Of Fire for years to come.

As soon as Naruto released his chakra like instructed it burst out of him like an explosion. The ground cracked slightly at it mere presence, it was coming off of Naruto in waves it was so powerful that it was causing the wind to blow around them. But what shocked the group and the rest of the Senju in the clan compound is that trees, grass, plants, in general were starting to sprout anywhere and everywhere. Already existing trees, and plants started to grow bigger or sprout new leaves and stems. Flowers started form blossom sooner than the they should have after the spring ended and summer began.

While this was going on Naruto was oblivious to what was going on around him only concentrating on what his grandfather told him to do. But soon Naruto was starting to get tired from all the exertion of releasing such a dense and powerful amount of chakra, within a couple of seconds the flow of chakra stopped and Naruto fell down unconscious. All three of the people present sat in shock, Tsunade and Shizune suspected he may have had Mokuton as a kekkai genkai, but to actually witness the power of such a coveted bloodline in her grandson, that her grandfather was known for just made her mind do an automatic shutdown and reboot. Then the thought hit her, '_If the bloodline is this strong now, how strong will it be when he actually gets control of it?_' Tsunade shuddered at the power her grandson holds with his new found kekkai genkai, and the fox within his gut. The another shuddering thought hit her, '_He is going to have a horde of fangirls after him for sure!_'

**Three Months Later**

It has been three months since the confirmation that Naruto has the famed Mokuton kekkai genkai of his great, great, grandfather. Jiraiya was a little irked that Tsunade didn't tell him about the possibility Naruto may have it. But he let it go after a while when Tsunade offered him to stick it to her much to Naruto's confusion about what that meant. But after that he saw his grandfather really happy, and cheery like he always got many times in the past after he got mad at his grandma and then the next day he was happier than a little kid sitting in a candy shop.

Naruto may not have known what happened but he was happy either way because he was training to be a ninja. Everyday her would work out like his grandfather told him to do when they first started his training. He also learned how to read and write, which he soaked up like a sponge in a small puddle of water. His writing was decent but he was able to read words, and understand them faster than kids his age should, Tsunade and Jiraiya chalked it up to how Naruto learned hands on, and in some cases requiring help from them.

Jiraiya and Tsunade also started teaching Naruto control his chakra with the leaf concentration, balancing, and spinning. To their amazement Naruto seemed to take after his father and Tsunade in having _near _perfect control of his chakra. They were stumped though! Naruto should have very poor control of his chakra to where he would need some serious control exercises to get his Jōnin sized chakra reserves under control before he got older.

" Naruto!? When you felt for your chakra what did it feel like? Please explain the best you can," asked Jiraiya after Naruto finished adding five leaves for the leaf concentration exercise.

Naruto thought about it for a minute or two after stopping from the leaf concentration technique and finally spoke, " Well, it was a calm, bright, subduing feeling when I drew on my chakra," said Naruto getting a thoughtful look out of Jiraiya.

'That could explain why his chakra is easy to control' thought Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya-Ojii-san? There is something else I felt when I felt for my chakra," said Naruto drawing Jiraiya's attention once more.

" What did this chakra feel like Naruto?" questioned Jiraiya.

" Well, it felt dark, full of anger, frustration, yet it was calm and relaxed. I can't really explain it I was just able to feel it," said Naruto. Jiraiya thought about it for a second before sighing.

" I can't tell you what that chakra is until a later date, but I have a feeling you are a sensor type, a well tuned sensor type that can read emotions instead of just chakra." Explained Jiraiya making Naruto start jumping around ecstatic that he will be a great ninja one day. to calm Naruto down Jiraiya did the only thing that could, " Calm down gaki!" yelled Jiraiya as he hit the blonde upside the head getting an indignant yell from said blonde. " Now, what I want you to do is try and feel for my chakra and emotions if you can," said Jiraiya motioning for Naruto to do as he asked.

Naruto stood up and put his hand in the Hitsuji seal again and concentrated on feeling Jiraiya's chakra and emotions. As he stretched out his senses he was able to feel Jiraiya's chakra, it was like a fast moving stream running through his body. But the size of his chakra was like the size of the Hokage monument. He didn't understand the emotions Jiraiya was feeling because he couldn't describe them that is something he had to work on he thought.

" So what am I feeling?" asked Jiraiya getting Naruto's attention from his thoughts.

" Well… I can sense you are happy, but I can't describe the other feelings you have only the happiness, and maybe a little frustration." Said Naruto making Jiraiya nod with a smile on his face.

" We will work on that in due time, but now what was my chakra like?" asked Jiraiya of the blonde. Once again the blonde answered.

" Your chakra was like a fast moving stream! But it was as big as the Hokage monument maybe bigger," replied Naruto getting a happy grin from Jiraiya.

" Now that you have felt how big my chakra was why don't you measure mine to yours." Ordered his grandfather.

Naruto did just that. Instead feeling outward Naruto felt inwards towards himself. When he was finally able to feel his chakra it was like he felt before. When he started to measure it to his grandfathers he discovered that it was just shy of being equal with his grandfathers.

" Now what does it feel like?" repeated Jiraiya with the same question as before.

" My chakra feels like I described it before, the size is just a little smaller than yours Ojii-san," said Naruto getting a nod out Jiraiya.

" Good we will also be working on your sensing abilities, you are going to be worked to the bone training for the rest of the summer and in a few weeks the academy will start and you will have your training cut short, right now we are done for the day I have to go speak with your grandmother. Go find Shizune and bug her till I get done." Said Jiraiya getting a grin from the blonde who took off to find his Nee-chan so she can treat him to ramen.

**Hokage's Office A Few Minutes Later**

Tsunade was sitting in her office with the Sandaime doing paperwork for the umpteenth time today after the grueling elder council meeting about the Uchiha clan. They received word from Itachi and Shisui Uchiha that some of their fellow clans men were planning a coup d'etat against the Hokage and the village at large. Danzō vehemently urged the extermination of the clan as a whole so as to not have to deal with any more traitors even though Itachi and Shisui informed them that the coup won't happen for another few years in hopes that those who are in on the coup can get more followers.

Though the higher ups were informed Tsunade and Hiruzen were worried for what the cause was. Itachi explained that it was the village's and elders ostracization of the Uchiha clan after the Kyūbi attack for the only thing other than Kushina's Uzumaki chakra chains, and the Shodai Hokage's Mokuton kekkai genkai, the only other thing to control a Bijū was the Uchiha clans sharigan. Tsunade had a feeling there was something not right about this whole situation and it had the elders written all over it, mostly Danzō that scheming bastard.

" You know sensei the whole situation with the Uchiha clan has Danzō written all over it," stated Tsuande breaking the frustrating silence of doing paperwork.

Hiruzen took his pipe out of his mouth and taped out the ashes of his Tobacco and put a new pinch in the bowl on the end of his pipe. He put the pipe up to his mouth and with a quick ignition of the tobacco with _katon_ chakra he puffed on it a few times drawing out the flavor of it with a sigh he let out the smoke from his lungs and spoke.

" Yes, I know but we can't do anything about it because we don't have any proof to accuse im of any wrong doing just yet," said the Sandaime getting a nod out of Tsunade as Hiruzen continued, " We are only going to have to wait and see how this plays out, in the mean time we can try and sway those Uchiha clan members back to our side without the use of force or cost of blood, this is the reason why Tobirama-sensei put me as Hokage and not Danzō, he may have not liked the Uchiha clan but he was willing to trust them with a lot of power when he had them be the military police. But with the elders and the village ostracizing them 'for the sake of the village' as Danzō and my old teammates so gladly like to put it they are pushing the clan away from the village." explained Hiruzen to Tsunade who understood all that of what has been happening after the Kyūbi attack. It is still rumored that an Uchiha was behind the attack but no proof as far as they can find. " But I have a plan to bring the Uchiha back closer to Konoha and her people before things get worse than they already are." Said the Sarutobi.

" We can discuss that at a later date sensei let's take a break from paperwork," just as she finished saying that she looked towards the window and called out, " You can come in Jiraiya no need to hide when I can sense your chakra!" yelled an irritated Tsunade for her lovers lack of respect for using the door instead of the window.

" Jeez, Tsunade-hime you don't need to get mad at me it hurts my feelings," said Jiraiya as he hoped in through the window wiping away faux anime tears forcing Tsunade to get more irritated and growing a tick mark the exchange amused Sarutobi greatly no matter how mad Tsuande can get at Jiraiya or how stupid he can be sometimes he knew for a fact just by their interaction that they loved each other greatly even if they won't openly admit it. They won't show it in public, but he can tell that they are together just by that.

" Oh, shut it Jiraiya," said Tsunade calming down, " How is Naruto's training going anything new?" asked the blonde woman.

" He has felt the Kyūbi's chakra in him, which is why I am here," said Jiraiya getting raised eyebrows from Tsunade and Sarutobi.

" It seems Naruto is a sensor but not a normal one he was able to feel my emotions to, he couldn't describe some of them but he was able to feel and understand happiness," said Jiraiya shocking Tsunade and Sarutobi.

" So he has the same latent ability as Mito-sama when she had the Kyūbi inside her the ability to feel emotions," said Sarutobi getting another shocked look from Tsunade.

" You knew she had the ability to do that?" asked Tsunade in a quiet voice looking at her sensei with calculating eyes.

" Yes," said Sarutobi, " As Hokage I was privy to that knowledge as soon as I took office, because she was the Jinchūriki at the time, in Konoha we may not have used our Jinchūriki as weapons like the other countries that have Bijū but Mito-sama was an Uzumaki sealing mistress so she wasn't to be trifled, Kushina was a little different since we had to train her with the help of the Uzumaki before they were destroyed in the war." Said Sarutobi getting an understanding nod from Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed, " I almost wish that Mito-Obaa-chan never made herself the Kyūbi Jinchūriki then the world wouldn't have been handed the Bijū by Ojii-san, and maybe my son would still be around," said an increasingly bitter Tsunade.

Jiraiya moved next to Tsunade and rubbed her back to comfort her, " If the sealing of the Kyūbi by Mito-sama never happened then it would have been used as a weapon by another village for their own gain, remember when the gold and silver brothers tried to capture it? It was a blessing in disguise that Madara Uchiha actually took it before Kumo did otherwise we would have lost all three Shinobi world wars instead of winning them. Hashirama-sama did the right thing and capturing it, it was also the right thing to do for Mito-sama to seal it within herself." Said Jiraiya still rubbing her back.

" His ability though isn't as advanced, maybe in time he can sense things farther away and more thorough than he can now," Hirruzen explained, " We should wait till he is old enough to teach him how to farther his skills in sensing so he can concern himself with his other ninjutsu, we can also get him started on genjutsu, after he learns tree walking," continued Hiruzen.

" Sensei?" inquired Tsunade with a blank look, " Are you planning on teaching Naruto too?" Sarutobi laughed at that finding it amusing that his student would ask such a question.

" Of course who better than me to help instill the Will Of Fire into the next generation than an old man like me," replied the Sandaime getting a grin out of Jiraiya, and a small smile from Tsunade.

" He really is going to be the best isn't he," said Tsunade looking like she was in a daze like she was looking into the future.

" Yes, he will be the best after all it is his and the next generations destiny to protect this village," replied Sarutobi. _'We may need him in the foreseeable future.' _Thought Sarutobi.

**September First Academy Entry Day**

It has been a week or two since the discovery of Naruto's ability as a sensory skills. Within the week though Jiraiya, Tsunade, and even the Sandaime helped make Naruto's training run smoothly. They made Naruto continue to do the leaf concentration, balancing, and spinning to a greater extent than he was working on. Sarutobi was actually impressed that Naruto had descent control of his chakra with how much he has. Though he informed that Naruto would need more advanced chakra control techniques very soon, to gain more control over it in time.

Walking to the academy we find our blonde hero walking with his grandparents, today was a special day so Sarutobi took charge of the Hokage office to allow Tsunade to say goodbye to her grandson for the day at the academy. Naruto was wearing brand new clothes Tsuande bought him new clothes. He was wearing an orange shirt covered with a black hoodie jacket with a white Senju clan symbol on the back with a white Uzumaki swirl on his left shoulder. He was also wearing orange shorts with blue ninja sandals. As usual when they walk through the village Naruto receives his normal glares and looks of distain with a few people showing actual respect for the blonde. Though he was upset that he didn't know why he was receiving these looks like this. But he would perceiver through it all not batting an eye and showing weakness, he would show them and eventually change the looks of scorn to looks of admiration and love.

As they made it to the academy which was attached to the administration building which is where the Hokage's office resided Tsunade decided to speak, " Naruto please do your best we have faith in you, and we will see you later when it is time for you to get picked up," said Tsunade as she leaned over hugged Naruto and kissed his forehead, Jiraiya ruffled his hair making him scowl at his Ojii-san. People who were also arriving late were looking at the three with some apprehension while others were looking disdainful or just ignored them.

Naruto grinned after the heartwarming thing his grandmother said and spoke, " Don't worry Baa-chan I will do my best and show them that the Senju clan is still number one, and that I will not fail my ancestors and live up to the Will Of Fire like Sarutobi-Jiji told me about." said Naruto getting smiles out of Tsunade and Jiraiya. With that Naruto ran inside before he was late for his first day of the academy.

" Good luck Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya as loud as he could who then got sucker punched in the jaw by Tsuande for being too loud. " Quiet down you BAKA!" yelled Tsunade herself at Jiraiya who only grinned back at her.

Naruto could only laugh at the display of his grandparents as he walked away into the school, _'Today I can finally train to become a ninja and show the people of Konoha I am not some pariah but someone to look up to.' _Thought our blonde hero with determination in his eyes.

**A/N: FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! It just took me too long to start this damn thing it was like trying to write an essay for an English topic that is hard to start off. Ugh! BUT, I was able to start it with only that minor inconvenience, and work my way through it. Some people are probably going to ask why Naruto has showed use of the mokuton without knowledge of how to mix chakra together or even make Doton or Suiton chakra. Well did Haku have knowledge of making ice when she( yes she, I find it hard to believe Haku was a guy for the fact in the redrawing of ****_her _****for the fillers in Shipuuden they made it to where she is more feminine.) was a kid around Naruto's age now. People also might wonder how Naruto has so much chakra at the age of Five well Kakashi did say that Naruto has four of five times more chakra than he did at the start of the series so it is only natural for him to have Jōnin level reserves at such a young age with him being the Jinchūriki and all, and also being Uzumaki and Senju, not to mention Asura's reincarnation. So please don't flame me on knowledge from the CANON series. Some might ask why for the ****_near _****perfect chakra control of Naruto as well! Well I would assume with Kurama's chakra and him being angry all the time resulted in Naruto's chakra going haywire all the time. Another thing is NAruto never started his chakra control traing so early it was later when Iruka took the time to teach him how to control it was when he started by then it already too late for getting descent control over it before it grew more because of training and the seal giving Naruto more chakra. **

**Yes, Naruto started the academy it will continue next chapter, thank you guys for your reviews and suggestions I haven't decided if I should bring Ino in with the Naruto and Sakura. I have been contemplating whether or not to even make a harem story out of this. Some even suggested I make Sasuke have a Female twin, or turn him in to a female. It really isn't to late I could just go back and turn Sasuke into Satsuki or just make Satsuki a twin of Sasuke or just make her nine months younger than Sasuke IDK. What do you guys think about that should I go neh or yay. If I make a harem I will bring Haku into it, there aren't many female Haku stories out there. And Hinata will NOT be in it for she will be with someone else. But please review, pm me and give me your feedback on the subject if you are interested. I also know many of you detest Harem stories and I am sorry if you do but I will try and make it the best I can.**

**Please review review review.**


	11. Chapter XI Academy Years I

**A/N: With the influx of my followers comments and idea's given to me which I appreciate very much so thank you all. I didn't want to make a poll or anything to tedious like that so I just asked you guys directly for that reason. Now many of you have said go ahead with the Toad, Slug, and White Tigers contracts. Others have suggested to find other contracts like mythical creatures and stuff like that or Dragons or the Foxes. Hear me out on this and please don't flame me for this suggestion. Naruto gets the Toad contract from Jiraiya, Slug from Tsunade. But the White Tiger he gets as an Heirloom from Hashirama! I know many of you are like What about the Dragon it represents Yang while the White Tiger is suppose to represent Yin. But I always assumed, since the white tiger was earth based as in walks on land it would be Yang but I know I am wrong. The same can go for the dragon. The Fox contract I can say comes from the Uzumaki, BUT I may not make a fox contract. They are in a way depicted by Kushina the way she and Naruto was as kids. Wild, rambunctious, sly, and very mischief from what she has said. Oh and cunning, like Foxes. Also the Dragon to me represents fire for me and in historical records also.**

**So what I am getting at why can't he have all Four. Some have said, " Oh he will be to over powered, it make him too strong, there are already the Toads that can do everything as they are the most versatile." But, Why would I give Naruto all of them at once? I see no logic in that. He will receive them trough out his training to be a ninja, he will actually get the Toad contract first though because he will be a Toad sage. Someone also asked why he doesn't just learn sage mode like Hashirama did. Well the reason being the whole point of Naruto learning Sage mode to begin with was so Naruto can have a deeper bond other than Student and Master with Jiraiya. But later it was revealed that Hagoromo knew the elder Toad sage when he was alive so it not only gives a deeper bond with Jiraiya it also links Naruto and Rikudo Sennin together. The Jutsu's and other Techniques I give Naruto are going to link him with his ancestors and immediate family. The Mokuton and White Tiger contract from Hashirama, the Raijin no Ken from Tobirama, Slug contract from Tsunade, Hiraishin, and Rasengan from Minato, the fox contract from the Uzumaki, Kenjutsu and some other from Kushina( I haven't figured out what I will do with her). He will receive seal training because they all know advanced sealing or at least some form of it. He will also learn elemental ninjutsu from everyone even Jiraiya.( when I mean everyone I mean the people who are alive.)**

**I also am bringing in a twin for Sasuke! The reason being yes I only showed Sasuke with Mikoto, BUT that doesn't mean he couldn't have one. I also know I have built the Story to only be NS, heres another but I like buts, BUT Sakura and Satsuki will not be introduced to Naruto as anything but friends for a long, long, time which will allow them to become friends but love will not happen for like I said a long long time.I am thankful for all of your guy's idea's and input it really, really, really makes me happy. What I mean by that is every story I have written when I was in school was never taken to very well because I never had a plot of characters that were examples, or templates to work off of. Yes the characters of Naruto are theirown characters in the story but Kishimoto could have done a better job instead of listening to his staff all the time. That's what the problem with the ending was Kishimoto didn't do it his staff did.**

**Now on with the story. **

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto I do not own, Masashi Kishimoto, who does!**

" Insurrection Is The Most Sacred Of The Rights And The Most Indispensable Of Duties." - _Marquis de La Fayette _

**_Last Time:_**

_" __Good luck Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya as loud as he could who then got sucker punched in the jaw by Tsuande for being too loud. " Quiet down you BAKA!" yelled Tsunade herself at Jiraiya who only grinned back at her._

_Naruto could only laugh at the display of his grandparents as he walked away into the school, 'Today I can finally train to become a ninja and show the people of Konoha I am not some pariah but someone to look up to.' Thought our blonde hero with determination in his eyes._

Naruto walked through the academy looking for the his classroom number, he in fact had to travel up to the second floor to get to his classroom. As he approached the classroom he could hear the chatter coming from within, he could also hear the whispers from the other students walking by hurrying to class before they became late for their own class's. Naruto arrived in front of the door and took a deep breath as he was nervous for the first time in his life, he was going to meet many of his new peers here at the academy and maybe potential teammates, so he opened the door and walked in.

As soon as the door opened the students on the inside that were chatting away looked in the direction of the now open door. Naruto walked in feeling really nervous as he had every eye on him. He walked to the teacher's desk at the front of the class and stood there waiting for acknowledgement from the teacher whom was sitting at said desk looking over the attendance list. Soon the teacher finally looked up at the new presence in the room and, curious to why the class suddenly quieted. Who he saw startled him. He wasn't expecting this boy to be in his class he really hadn't looked all the way through the attendance yet. But he never expected _Naruto Senju_ the _Kyūbi Jinchūriki_, to be in _his_ class.

He had no grudge against the boy at all even though he is the container of the most feared Bijū in all the world. He looked through the list and was shocked that Naruto's name was on the list. This made him smile and radiate happiness, he had the Senju heir, the Uchiha twins and other clan heirs and heiress's. Those two were the most surprising though never in his wildest dreams would he teach a Senju let alone Senjus, and Uchihas.

Naruto was getting even more nervous because his new sensei kept staring at him and not doing anything but that. So Naruto decided to voice his discomfort, " Um, sensei, is there something on my face?" he questioned moving his hands around his face trying his damndest to get the teacher to talk instead of stare.

" Oh, I terribly sorry for staring," said the teacher getting a nod of appreciation from Naruto.

" Naruto, is it?" asked the teacher getting a nod from Naruto, " My name is Iruka Umino I will be your instructor for the foreseeable future till you graduate, expelled, or just dropped from the program." Said Iruka getting a nervous nod from Naruto. " Alright Naruto go take a seat anywhere and we will introduce you to the class shortly," said Iruka getting another nod from Naruto.

Naruto turned towards the stairs leading up to the raised seats moving towards the back of the class. Naruto could make out the faces of people he has met before the Shikamaru who he waves at, and Chōji who was sitting next to him. Naruto continued to look around and saw a few of the other children staring curiously at him. Naruto noticed a blonde haired girl, and a pink haired girl looking at him from his right. He saw a black haired boy sitting in the middle of the rows looking like he was brooding. He was sitting next to a raven haired girl that was also staring at him. Naruto decided to sit next to the boy, as to not draw any more attention to himself(or so he thought). But it instead drew many eyes towards him.

He made it up the stairs and sat next to the boy and faced the front waiting for their sensei to start speaking and doing roll call. Naruto glanced over at the raven haired boy and smiled before reaching out with his hand in a friendly gesture of greeting, " I'm Naruto." Said the blonde drawing a glance from the raven.

The boy reached out and shook his hand, " Sasuke," replied the now named Sasuke, Naruto smiled at that.

" Nice to meet you Sasuke I hope we can be friends sometime," said Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

" Alright class!" said Iruka getting every ones attention, " Today is the day of the start of your career as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. So right I am going to call role call! When I call your name stand up and introduce yourselves with your full names!" explained Iruka getting 'Hai's' from the younglings. " Shino Aburame!" exclaimed Iruka and it went on from there working down the list everyone introducing themselves. Naruto only paid attention to who's names were attached to who's faces. There was Ino Yamanaka, the blonde girl that was looking at Naruto when he walked in. the next name the peeked Naruto's interest was Sakura Haruno the pinkete that is sitting next to Ino. When Naruto looked at her he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, Naruto didn't know what it was but something attracted him to her, either it being her hair or her eyes! Naruto heard many other names like Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara.

" Naruto Senju!" exclaimed Iruka, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. When Naruto looked around students were looking around trying to find where he was. But the one student that had a look of shock on his face was Sasuke.

Naruto stood up smiled, turned around and bowed, " Hello my name is Naruto Senju," said Naruto in a polite tone. Those who were looking at for him zoned in on him the moment he stood up and he started to feel nervous again. Others were shocked that he was so polite, they had heard through their parents that the Senju clan was reformed but they never thought they would be in the same class as one. Naruto at this point was so nervous he was sweating a little so he just stood straight and sat back down avoiding people's eyes. Sasuke though kept starign at him with no inhibition.

Soon the role call continued through the names and was reaching the end.

" Sasuke Uchiha!" yelled Iruka looking up from the list and looked around for Sasuke. Naruto was shocked that Sasuke was an Uchiha. His grandparents told him about the rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha up until the founding of Konoha, how they always fought in the olden days during the warring states period. But he just grinned as Sasuke stood up introduced himself bowing and sat back down.

" So you are an Uchiha!?" asked Naruto getting Sasuke's attention.

" You are a Senju?!" replied Sasuke with a raised eyebrow and a glance towards Naruto.

" This is so cool!" exclaimed Naruto in a loud whisper, " We are so going to be badass ninja one day I can just feel it." Said Naruto making Sasuke smirk at that little did they know that would come true.

" Hey what about me?" asked a feminine sounding voice on the other side of Sasuke.

Naruto looked over to the other side of Sasuke and saw a raven haired girl that looked exactly like Sasuke but feminine. She wore a blue high collared shirt with no sleeves, she had on a white skirt that went down to her knees, under she had black skin tight short shorts. Her hair was long and went down past her shoulders. All Naruto could do was stare at her for a second before asking the obvious.

" Uhhhh, who are you?" asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

The girl grew a tick mark before pouting at the blonde boy, " I'm Satsuki Uchiha! Sasuke-Nii-chan's sister. Naruto stared at her for a moment before smiling brightly.

" It's nice to meet you Satsuki-chan, as you know my name is Naruto," said Naruto getting a grin out of Satsuki.

Before Naruto and Satsuki could continue talking Iruka stood up in the front and cleared his voice, " Alright class now that I have finished roll call, we are going to go over what I will be teaching you this year." Iruka told the class.

With that he went into an explanation of what they would be doing that year from theory of chakra, activation of chakra of those who have not already done that.(civilians) to learning how to control ones chakra with a simple leaf concentration exercise. From there Iruka would start teaching the students about the three graduation requirement ninjutsu for the end of every year for those who want to graduate early or those who are skilled enough to graduate early.

All in all this year will be very interesting for the new students at Konoha's Ninja academy.

**One month later**

It has been one month since the start of the academy for Naruto it was the best thing in his young life. He had been able to make friends, instead of being alone with his grandparents, Shizune-nee-chan, and Sarutobi-jiji. They were fun but he needed someone of his own age not those more than four times his age. In the academy it was remedied, he was able to make friends Sasuke Uchiha and his sister Satsuki, and Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi. Granted he still remembered Chōji, and Shikamaru from the park all those years ago, but it was still good for a fresh start.

Now it is October and approaching the Naruto's birthday which Naruto would be turning five. Naruto is currently the youngest student in the academy while his peers are five already of have been for some time now. Tsunade and Jiraiya have been debating on what they should get Naruto for his birthday, and that's where we find them at this moment sitting in Tsunade's office in the administration building of Konohagakure.

" I think I should talk to Ma and Pa, to see if Naruto can sign the Toad contract for his Birthday," said Jiraiya after a long pregnant silence between him and Tsunade about what to do for Naruto's birthday.

" Jiraiya," sighed Tsunade getting annoyed already from not being able to find any other thing to give Naruto for his birthday, " Isn't he a little too young for a summoning contract?" asked Tsunade glancing at Jiraiya.

" Hey we were six when we got our contracts after watching Sarutobi-sensei summon Enma." Replied Jiraiya getting another sigh from Tsunade though this was one of resignation.

" Yeah, you are right about that, what would one year younger do to him! He already has genin level control of his chakra and his chakra capacity is already beginning to rise again because of the Kyūbi's seal. We could also teach him the tree walking chakra control exercise so he can learn more control of his chakra." Continued Tsunade babbling on about what else they can do for Naruto.

" Hmm, we can also see after Naruto signs the Toad contract, he can sign the slug contract later on when he gains at least Jōnin level control of his chakra in a few years." Stated Jiraiya getting a raised eyebrow from Tsunade.

" Why would you want that?" asked Tsunade slowly getting a small smile from Jiraiya.

" Well we know Naruto has the Mokuton right?" asked Jiraiya getting a nod from Tsunade, " Well he should be able to do medical ninjutsu just like Hashirama and you. Hashirama was also able to heal himself and others without handseals yes?" he asked again receiving another nod. " Then why not teach him some when he gets better control of his chakra! With that, the Kyūbi and his Uzumaki and Senju ancestry he should be able to heal at a rate not ever seen in the world," explained Jiraiya making Tsunade's eyes widen at the possibilities her grandson with have in the future with all the potential he has .

" He would be virtually unstoppable if he is able to harness all that in his life time." Stated Tsunade quietly but just enough for Jiraiya to hear her.

" Exactly, and with the toads Naruto may also be able to learn sage mode from them in due time," replied Jiraiya casually making Tsunade's head whirl with all the possibilities that Naruto could do or become.

Tsunade though ahd a small smile as she had a feeling that the curse may finally be broken, and that Naruto may be able to achieve that her second lover and brother could not do.

**With Naruto same time**

Naruto currently was walking through the streets of Konoha minding his own business. He just got done with hanging out with his friends after the academy. His friends had to go home early though as they had to go to dinner or they went to train, so Naruto went walking around the village on his own. He mindlessly wandered to the forests within the village where most of the training grounds were located. He has never been to one of these training grounds as he has had the Senju training grounds and the academy training grounds that were just enough for him. As he was walking he heard whimpering, growling, and whines.

He didn't know what it was so with him being a curious almost five year old he followed the sounds of pain. As he neared the whimpering, growling, and whines Naruto could see movement in the underbrush off to the side of the training field that he was in. Naruto approached cautiously he moved the brush out of the way and gasped. He saw the most beautiful cat looking animal he had ever seen. The 'cat' that Naruto saw was laying on its side licking its white fur with black stripes running over its body running over its torso, with a wound that looks like it was made from a kunai knife.

Naruto being the caring soul that he was moved towards the 'cat' slowly as to not startle it. The 'cat' sensing something new and being frightened started to growl, while trying to move away. Naruto saw this and put up his hands in a placating manner. " It's okay I am not here to hurt you I want to help," said Naruto looking at the 'cat' with a friendly smile. The 'cat looked at Naruto with its piercing electric blue eyes for hostile intent before relaxing a it but still being on guard. Naruto moved towards the 'cat' and examined the wound while moving its fur out of the way to get a better look at it. Naruto soon confirmed that there was nothing he could do but that didn't mean someone else couldn't so he decided to do the one thing that made sense. " Hey there, there is nothing I can do for you," stated Naruto looking at the cat where it started to whine , and whimper more but was interrupted by Naruto, " But I know someone that can help you she is my baa-chan and is the best medic in all of Konohagakure no Sato." Exclaimed Naruto scaring the cat a little and making it whimper again.

Naruto noticed this and quickly apologized before going to lift the cat up into his arms. " I am going to have to carry you to her is that fine with you?" questioned Naruto looking at the cat as it stared back and still felt no hostility coming from Naruto and relaxed fully within Naruto's grip finally succumbing to the warmth that Naruto emitted. With the cat in his arms Naruto started to fast walk with the cat in his arms as to not move it around as much and hurt it.

Within thirty minutes Naruto arrived at the Hokage's administration building to go see his grandmother to get the 'cat' healed. Naruto soon arrived at his grandmothers door and sensed that two people along with four other people were in the room. He knocked on the door and heard a faint, "come in!" from the inside and opened the door. He walked into the room that was occupied by his grandparents. They were surprised and happy to see him since they hadn't been home all day since that morning. What they saw shocked them as Naruto entered the room.

" Naruto?! Where did you find that…" started Jiraiya before being interrupted by Tsunade gasping at what was in her grandsons arms.

" Well I found this cat in one of the training grounds after it got my interest when it sounded like it was hurt. It looks like it was cut by a stray kunai when someone was training, can you help him baa-chan?" asked the blonde looking at his grandmother with pleading eyes.

Tsunade couldn't suppress a giggle that escaped her lips as she looked at her grandson and at the animal in his arms. " Naruto," giggled Tsunade, " That is not a cat." She sadi getting a confused look from Naruto.

" It's not? But it looks like one." Said the blonde boy.

" Well in a way it is, but not in the way you are implying. This 'cat' as you have called it is in fact a White Tiger. Which is part of the feline family, but not like a domesticated house cat that we see all over the village." explained Tsunade giggling at her grandsons cute look and reached for the Tiger cub to heal it. " I haven't seen one since I was a little girl when Hashirama-jiji was still around, he infact had a summoning contract with them."

" A summoning contract?" questioned Naruto.

" Yes, Naruto a summoning contract with different types of animals from around the world! Look at me and your grandfather I have the Slug contract and he had the Toad contract, Sarutobi-Sensei has the Monkey contract," said Tsunade receiving a nod of understanding from Naruto.

Tsunade looked at the cub that is in her arms and placed it on her desk. Jiraiya meanwhile just sat down to watch as Tsunade did what she did best. Tsunade activated her mystic palm Jutsu and moved it over the tiger cub. She healed the wound that was inflicted on the cub and smiled when finished. The cub gave a happy howl at being healed and stood up.

" She should be fine now." Said Tsunade as she looked towards Naruto.

" She? So it's a girl?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Tsunade.

" Yes the cub is a she. She is healthy to." Stated Tsunade petting the cub as she rubbed against Tsunade's hand.

" Wow! I didn't know that, I wish I could tell the difference between different animals." Said Naruto dejectedly as a storm cloud appeared over his head.

" Hey now don't get all mopy on us. It is alright if you can't tell them apart right now you are still only a child so it is difficult at first, but when you get older it gets easier." Explained Jiraiya speaking for the first time since Tsunade healed the tiger cub. " It happens to all of us."

Naruto looked up with a small smile on his face and looked back towards the cub that was looking back at him with an equal gaze. Naruto smiled at the cub and moved over to pet her, but was shocked when the cub jumped at him and started to snuggle and rub her head against him. That action received smiles from all three occupants in the room as Naruto petted the cub and laughed.

" Can I keep her baa-chan until her momma comes and finds her?" asked Naruto looking towards his grandmother.

Tsunade could only smile before saying, " Well that's the problem Naruto. Her momma wouldn't know where to look, but maybe if you go to where you found her you may run into her momma or father. But as of right now she has to go home she can't stay here with us without her parent's permission to stay." Said Tsunade making Naruto sigh in sadness as he knew she was right about that.

" Okay, baa-chan I will take her back to where I found her," said Naruto, " Come on kitty-chan lets take you home to your mother and father so they won't miss you." Said Naruto walking towards the door and exiting the building back towards the training grounds.

Just like on the way to the administration building it only took twenty minutes to get back there and to the place where Naruto found the little cub. As he entered the training grounds with the cub in his hand he was immediately tackled to the ground by white blur that was four times bigger than him.

" **What have you done with my youngling!**" stated a very feminine voice coming from the _very _BIG Tiger that was pinning his arms to the ground and growling at him.

Naruto looked up at the tiger and glared at her, " I have done nothing but save her life you over grown fur ball. " said Naruto defiantly.

The Tigress growled at that comment, " **You** **little whelp of a human I will make you regret that!**" with that the Tigress went to swipe at Naruto but the cub that Naruto saved jumped onto Naruto's chest and glared at her mother and growled at her. The older tigress looked at her child as she stopped her swing and glared back at her. " **Move out of the way Yuki-chan so I can show this human a lesson about not messing with my family.**" stated the older Tigress looking at her cub. The cub just looked on and howled at her mother again before speaking in what sounded like an angry female child's voice.

" **No momma! He and his elder saved me, after I was being reckless and got injured from watching the ninja that where here at this very land train there cool looking jutsu, when I got hit by one of their weapons. If it wasn't for him I would have not been healed and would have died like papa did!**" exclaimed the little cub now known as Yuki to her mother.

The mother Tigress looked at Naruto with surprise and reluctantly released him. He rubbed his arms now that they were free and stood up to stand in front of the tigress. Now that he was up he was able to get a good look at the tigress that tackled him to the ground. She was at least three to four times bigger than Naruto and broader. She had white fur and had black stripes going horizontally from the top of her head all the way to her tail.

Naruto though, was in shock that the tiger cub could actually speak and decided to voice this matter directly, " You can talk? Like a human?" he asked the cub and looked back and forth between the two before looking back at the cub who coward a little at being talked to directly.

" **Well, yeah I was just scared when I was around your elders, and first meeting you. I didn't know if you would hurt me or if they would hurt me so I stayed quiet. But your chakra did sooth me and calm me.**" Replied the cub looking away from Naruto.

Naruto grinned at that knelt down to the cub that was still in front of him and started to pet her. The older tigress watched carefully assessing what the blonde human would do but wasn't sensing any hostility other than a little anger towards her.

" **What is your name human?**" questioned the old tigress looking at Naruto with her electric blue eyes that matched her cubs.

Naruto grinned and looked at the tigress, " My name is Naruto Senju, it is nice to meet you what is yours." Said the blonde looking at the giant tiger with his grin still plastered on his face not noticing th shocked look on the tigers face.

" **My name is Byakko of the white tiger clan, may I inquire how the Senju clan is still around I thought they died out with only the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju as the sole survivor?**" questioned the now named Byakko looking at the liitle blonde skeptically.

" Well my baa-chan's name is Tsunade and she is the only one I have heard of in the clan with the name, she also did mention that she hasn't seen a white tiger since she was little earlier, but I don't know you would have to meet her to find out stuff I'm only a kid," said the exasperatedly as he moved his hands to emphasize that he didn't know much.

" **Well in due time I will have to meet your grandmother, but for now we must go lets go Yuki,**" said the tigress as she got up and went to leave but was interrupted by Yuki.

" **I want to stay with Naruto! He saved me so I owe him my life kaa-chan. The laws of our clan make it to where I have no choice but to fulfill my debt to him in any way I can, and the way I choose to is to become his familiar.**" Said Yuki as she looked at her mother who turned around growling lowly in her throat at her youngling.

" **You** **are too young to have to be obedient to our laws-**" started Byakko as she stared at her cub with a stern look but was interrupted by Naruto.

" I'm fine with her staying with me. I don't have much for friends because I am rather disliked for some reason, but I promise I will take care of her she will be in good hands." Pleaded Naruto as he bowed to the older tigress with respect she hasn't seen since the days of Hashirama when he held the white tiger contract.

The older tigress just stared at Naruto before sighing, " **Very well Naruto Senju I will allow her to stay with you, BUT I will come and check on her periodically and if I see she is being taken care of I may think about letting you sign our Kuchiyose contract and let you be a summoner.**" Said Byakko getting a happy mewl from her cub as she jumped on her mother making her giggle a little and Naruto laugh at that.

" I promise she is in really good hands Byakko-sama." Said Naruto as he bowed again.

The tigress did a little bow to before speaking to her cub one last time, " **Alright little one I will be off now the clan won't be able to run itself, so I will see you when I check in on you.**" And with that she poofed away in a plume of smoke.

Yuki padded over to Naruto went to scoop her up, but she had another idea as she climbed on his shoulder and climbed on his head.

" Hey what are you doing that hurts," said a laughing Naruto as Yuki got comfortable on his head as she laid down.

After Byakko left Naruto and Yuki decided to head back to the Hokage's office to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade the good news about Yuki being his new familiar. On his way to the administration building Naruto received the normal looks of disdain, some curiosity at him having a white tiger cub on his head and his usual being ignored so nothing special really. Naruto arrived back at the administration building and walked up the stairs and to the office door. He could hear yelling coming from the room as he approached and just arrived to see the door open with a bang and three really old people get told to leave his baa-chans office. He didn't know these three people were the village elders and advisory council to the Hokage. Yuki though became on guard when it came to the old man as he didn't sit right with her.

Naruto noticed the man's presence to as he had more than one, but his chakra was dark and malicious as his grandfather helped him point out when he told him the feelings and emotions he could sense from people though a large majority he has been able to ignore and able to focus and refine some.

" And stay the hell away from my clan or else I will charge you all with treason and have you executed!" yelled Tsunade as she stood in the doorway of her office. she then noticed Naruto and ushered him into the room.

**_(A Few Moments Earlier)_**

_Tsunade was sitting in her office with Jiraiya after Naruto left talking about what they were going to do next with Naruto's training and soon heard a knock on the door, but Tsunade and Jiraiya already knew who it was as they had sensed them before they even made it to the door. Tsunade decided to get it over with, with a heavy sigh she let them in to the room._

_With her invitation in walked Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and the Shinobi no Yami himself Danzō Shimura._

_" __What is it you want can't you see I am busy with all this paperwork you and your civilian lackeys in the council make me do so I can't run MY village?" asked an irritated Tsunade. _

_" __We wish to discuss the future role of the Senju clan within the village Tsunade," stated Koharu with an edge of her own in her voice as she squinted her beady eyes at Tsunade with a frown._

_" __We have received word that you are currently training your grandson to become a shinobi of the leaf, and we found it more logical and a better use of time for you to impart your knowledge with the rest of your clan." Homura said as he pushed up his glasses on the ridge of his nose._

_" __It would also benefit the village by allowing me to take some of your clan mates under my wing to train them as ROOT ANBU, most notably your gran-" Danzō started to say but was interrupted by the desk that was once in front of the Hokage now smashed into the wall to their right. With a now fuming pissed off Tsunade, and a glaring furious Jiraiya next to her._

_" __I will NOT WILLINGLY GIVE MY GRANDSON OR ANY OF MY CLANSMEN UP TO BECOME EMOTIONLESS DRONES TO YOU DANZŌ!" Yelled Tsunade, " MY CLANSMEN ARE ALSO NOT YOUR REPONSIBILITY, IF THEY WANT SOMETHING FROM ME THAT THEY WISH TO SEEK GUIDENCE ON, THEY WILL HAVE TO ASK! OTHER THAN THAT I WILL WILLINGLY TEACH MY GRANDSON EVERYTHING I KNOW ALONG WITH JIRAIYA ONLY FOR __**HIM**__!"fumed Tsunade as she glared daggers at the three in front of her. Jiraiya stood next to her and just rubbed her back not saying a word because technically he can't stop her as she was the Hokage and by birth right the head of their clan. Not that he was willingly going to stop her short of her killing them herself without any justification. " Any Senju clan business is __**MINE**__ and __**MINE**__ alone that means no one but __**ME **__and those of my __**FAMILY**__ are allowed to decide what I teach them or what they are taught outside of the academy." Continued Tsunade more calmly still on edge after her outburst. _

_" __Please consider Tsunade he will become a valuable weap-"started Danzō but was stopped by a blast of killing intent from Jiraiya and Tsunade combined._

_" __I have already told you that my grandson __**WILL NOT **__become a __**TOOL**__ and an __**EMOTIONLESS DRONE**__ in your __**ROOT**__ program __**LEAVE**__ before I kill you right where you stand!" said Tsunade with venom that even Jiraiya didn't know she had._

_" __Very well Tsunade but be warned of the consequences of your decision," stated Danzō as he and the other elders moved towards the door with Tsunade following behind. They opened the door and walked out._

_" __And stay the hell away from my clan or else I will charge you all with treason and have you executed!" yelled Tsunade noticing Naruto was outside her office and ushered him in._

**Present**

Tsunade closed the door behind her and Naruto and walked back to her chair that sat lonely in the middle of the room on the opposite wall from the door. She sat down and sighed and heard Naruto speak.

" That old man I don't like him," stated the young blonde looking at his grandmother.

" There's not much to like about that man, if he comes around inform me right away Naruto and I will deal with him," said Tsunade as she finally took notice of Naruto and noticed the tiger cub on his head, " I thought you were going to take the cub back to the training grounds where you found her!?" asked Tsunade.

" Well I was but then I was tackled to the ground by her mother Byakko," said Naruto looking away embarrassed at telling his grandmother he was in that situation.

" Byakko huh? I haven't seen her since I was a little girl, she was Hashirama-jiji's personal summons." Replied Tsunade getting wide eyes from Naruto who reached up and took Yuki off his head looked at her before he spoke to her.

" When your mother said she new Hashirama-jiji I didn't think she knew him _that _well Yuki," he said.

" **Well I didn't even know that either. She has only mentioned him in stories she has told me every night before bed, about his feats as a ninja. But I didn't know she actually ****_knew_**** him.**" Said the little cub looking back at Naruto.

Tsunade just looked on already knowing that summoning animals can talk to humans when they want to, so she wasn't surprised when the cub started to speak to Naruto after he asked her a question, " Well that still doesn't answer my question why is she here?" asked Tsunade.

" She chose to be my familiar baa-chan even though I don't know what that means," said Naruto taking a thinking pose and scrunching up his face.

" It means she chose to be your partner Naruto, you saved her life and she wants to repay the debt to you," said Tsunade smiling at Yuki as Naruto put the cub back on his head.

" Oh Byakko-sama also said that she wanted to meet you some time when she comes and checks up on Yuki, baa-chan." Said Naruto getting a nod from Tsunade as Naruto started to head towards the door, " I will see you at home baa-chan I am going to go see what Shizune-nee-chan is doing." Said Naruto as he left the office.

Jiraiya for his part stayed quiet the entire time Naruto was in the room and decided to voice his opinion on the matter. " I guess I will need to speed up his training so he can sign the toad contract before he signs the tiger contract," stated Jiraiya looking at Tsunade with a smirk.

" Why is that Jiraiya?" she asked already knowing the answer.

" The great toad geezer believes I will train the child of prophecy that will bring about peace to the ninja world, and with both my last students both deceased Naruto is the final one that is left that I have to have faith in. I also wish for him to be the next toad sage." Said Jiraiya staring Tsuande down with a serious look in his eyes.

" Well if that's what is for the best it doesn't matter to me," said Tsunade sighing as she went to her portrait on the wall and opened to reveal a safe. She opened it and pulled a sake bottle out with two cups for her and Jiraiya.

**ROOT Base After Altercation**

Danzō Shimura was and has always been a calm and collected man, but what just happened a mere hour ago he was absolutely livid. Though he will never show it on the outside he was still angry at what occurred. As he sat there on his throne like chair with his ROOT ANBU captains right in front him he mauled over what that retched woman of a Hokage had said. He knew of her anger and her prowess as a kunoichi, and her skill as a Hokage but she is still weak, in his twisted mind. To him all the ninja of the leaf were weak if they followed the ideals, and teachings of the Shodaime Hokage. " The Will Of Fire."

He believed that that is what will get the village destroyed one day(only if he knew). So he decided to take things into his own hands and train his own soldiers to fight for Konoha(himself) and do what is necessary to defend the village. _' It is time I contact __**him**__'_

"Sui!" ordered Danzō as a ROOT member appeared out of nowhere in front of him kneeling.

" Your orders Danzō-sama?" asked the ROOT member in a gruff, but emotionless voice.

" Go to Orochimaru and tell him we need to meet as soon as possible, it is high time to set my plans in motion to finally take the Hokage hat and conquer the shinobi world under Konoha's banner." Said Danzō as he handed the ANBU member a scroll with the meeting point and date, before the ANBU disappeared.

" The rest of you continue trying to get into the Senju compound, and search the country for other orphan candidates for the emotion recession program for our future recruits, it is time to start building our forces for the coming future." Ordered Danzō, _' Soon very soon I will have you in my control young Senju, then I will make Konoha in my image and soon the rest of the elemental nations!'_ thought Danzō letting the darkness shroud him as he pulled the bandages from his right eye revealing a sharingan eye that glowed in the darkness.

**A/N: I know, I know. I suck at speeding things up in the story. I am one to get the small details down to the T for people to understand what is going on and understand all the teachings and learnings of the characters in the story. I know I will receive flak for this chapter and I know I will lose followers for making Sasuke have a twin sister and all that jazz but they will all have a purpose. The characters in this story like the Konoha 12 are going to be stronger than there canon selves. Definitely Naruto since he is the jinchūriki and he is meant to protect the village with his life. He is also meant to protect the Hokage if the Hokage can't protect his or herself. So essentially the Jinchūriki are body guards for the Hokage or any Kage at that. This is what I believe they are meant to be used for. But any way long overdue merry Christmas I hope all had a good new years.**


End file.
